¡Que buen trago!
by Dark-Mask-Uzumaki
Summary: Colección de One-Shots de todos los géneros. Habrá homenajes/Au de otros fics, tanto de Fanfiction como de Wattpad. Así que tome asiento y disfrute su trago [Alguno de estos pueden ser bastante fuertes, así como no tener sentido]
1. Una tarde de Frikis (Sydcoln)

**Una tarde de Frikis**

Hoy es el día…

Debo tener todo listo. Habrá que recapitular para no olvidar nada…

Celular completamente cargado.

_Listo._

Mochila de Hello Kitty.

_Listo._

Cosplay de Doctor Strange completamente planchado y limpió.

_Listo._

Algunas barras energéticas.

_Listo._

Desinfectante de manos.

_Listo_

Mis comics edición especial de Barbilla roja, Spiderman y Wolverine.

_Listo._

Todo el dinero que gastare en coleccionables, comics y juegos.

_Listo._

Mi pase de autobús.

_Listo._

Un rollo de papel higiénico.

_Listo._

Desodorante olor vainilla por si ocurre un percance.

_Listo_

-Creo que no olvido nada – Lincoln de catorce años, se dijo a sí mismo mirando todo lo mencionado acomodado con cuidado en su cama.

-Si creo que sí… - Se froto su mentón tratando de ver si necesitaba algo, pero su mente solo quedo en blanco. Encogiéndose de hombros, se tranquilizó.

-¿Hum? – Finalmente, miro al espectador y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. - ¡Hey amigos es bueno verlos!

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hable con ustedes, así que deben de estar preguntando que estoy haciendo. La respuesta es muy sencilla mis amigos con suficiente tiempo libre como para estar al pendiente de lo que ocurre en mi casa. – Dentro de un cajón de su escritorio saco un poster.

-Verán, ¡hoy es el día en que se llevara a cabo la mejor convención de todo el mundo! – Mostro un anunció que marcaba en letras grandes "La Friki-Con"

-Es la mayor convención de todo el mundo de los últimos años, donde se reúnen gente de todas partes del mundo ya sean fanáticos de los comics, videojuegos, anime, manga, películas, series. ¡Hay de todo! Y lo mejor… ¡Es que se hace en Great Lake City! ¡Es lo más cerca que puedo tenerlo! – Grito eufórico. - Lo malo es que el preció para entrar supera los diez mil dólares y como saben en una familia como la mía, el dinero es algo que debe de cuidarse bien, sobre todo si tus hermanas ahora son fanáticas de las compras por Internet – Cruzo los brazos recordando viejas tragedias.

-No es la primera vez que intento ahorrar dinero para comprar un boleto para ir a la Friki-Con y eso siempre termina en que **ciertas** entrometidas usen mi dinero para comprarse un porta-palomas – Dio un bufido fastidiado - De todas las cosas que pudieron comprarse, ¿Por qué un porta-palomas?

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento! – La voz de Lana se escuchó desde el corredor. Lincoln rodo los ojos. – Como sea, el punto es que si seguía de esa manera jamás llegaría ir, y para mi suerte este año los organizadores del evento decidieron hacer un concurso para dos pases VIP a la convención. Lo que debíamos hacer era un manga u comic y el que más votos tuviera sería el que se llevaría esos pases.

-Así que obviamente no me quede de brazos cruzados, e intente hacerlo, pero había un diminuto problema – Usa una seña para darse a entender. – Que no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que podría tratar. En cuestión de dibujo estaba cubierto pues descubrí que ese era mi talento, dibujar y no lo hago mal – Casi se palmeo a sí mismo pensando en sus habilidades.

-Afortunadamente, una de las normas del concurso era que podías hacer equipo con otra persona, por lo que estuve buscando candidatos con quienes hacer equipo y nos habían dado tiempo de sobra para hacer nuestro manga/comic y una buena parte lo use para ver opciones – Mostro sus cinco dedos – Clyde fue mi primera opción, pero surgió que el decidió cambiarse de sexo, lo apoyamos en eso, pero cuando lo hizo se fugo con un motociclista así que no tengo idea de donde este – Bajo su dedo índice – Luego le siguió Zach, pero no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué tema hacerlo – Bajo su dedo medio – De ahí fue Rusty, sucedió lo mismo que con Zach, no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo sobre eso – Bajo su dedo angular – Stella no estaba en condiciones para ayudarme pues había sufrido un accidente con sus piernas y necesitaba recuperarse – Bajo su pulgar – Ahora solo me quedaba Ronnie ann, aunque… digamos que con ella fue lo peor, antes éramos más unidos y ahora que se consiguió un novio su actitud comenzó a cambiar y cuando le propuse hacer equipo ella solo me dijo que no le interesaba y me bloqueo en todas sus redes – Bajo su dedo meñique.

-Sin opciones me rendí y morí… - Hizo una pose dramática - ¡Pero sobreviví! – Luego puso una gran sonrisa mirando demasiado cerca al espectador.

-Bueno, no realmente, en realidad fue otra persona la que me ayudo – Se rasco la nuca – Verán solo unos días después de lo de Ronnie, Syd, con quien siempre me lleve bien y tenía bastante contacto, me contó sobre el concurso de la Friki-Con y me pregunto sobre si quería hacer equipo con ella. Eso me sorprendió y viendo la oportunidad acepte – Cerro su puño con fuerza.

-Gracias a eso, nos pusimos a trabajar, como ella vive en Great Lake City pues siempre nos poníamos de acuerdo en redes. Y su ayuda fue justo lo que necesitaba, lo que a mi me faltaba ella lo complementaba y viceversa. Syd ya tenía pensada una trama completamente estructurada que me termino fascinando. Ja, eso sí, en lo que si no pudimos ponernos fue sobre si regístralo como Manga u Comic – Se rio pensado en aquella discusión. Realmente él era un fanático de los Comics y videojuegos y ella una de los mangas y animes.

-¿Y por qué no?, decidimos registrarlo como "**MangaComic**", lo mejor de todo fue que los del concurso nos lo aceptaron – Se rio un poco más fuerte – Bueno, nos pusimos a trabajar y justo el día límite del concurso lo terminamos, así que solo nos quedaba esperar, ayer dieron los resultados ¡y ganamos! – De solo recordarlo sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse húmedos otra vez.

-Créanme que jamás había llorado tanto de la emoción – Se limpió una lagrima traicionera. – Y hoy me llegaran los pases VIP – Casi como si el universo actuara cada que dices algo importante, sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¡Yo abro! – Cuál erizo azul Lincoln corrió directamente a la puerta, casi atropellando a Lola que se asusto por lo repentino que fue.

-¡Más cuidado Lincoln! – La amenaza rosa grito molesta con su hermano.

Ese grito no le importo a Lincoln que llego hasta la puerta y la abrió. Ahí estaba el cartero este lo miro con cansancio.

-¿Es usted Lincoln Marie Loud? – Pregunto.

-¡Soy yo! – Respondió emocionado.

-Bien, firme aquí – Le extendió un documento que sin dudarlo firmo sin leer. Con eso hecho, el cartero le dio un sobre y se retiró. Lincoln cerro la puerta y sin contenerse abrió el sobre.

Lo que había dentro eran en efecto, dos pases VIP y una carta. La carta la ignoro por completo y solo miro los pases. Estos eran más hermosos a lo que Lincoln hubiera imaginado. El albino se quedo estático mirando a los pases.

Esto era un sueño hecho realidad para el, no solo por fin había conseguido un logro destacable en su vida, sino que también podría asistir a la mejor convención de todo el mundo junto con a Syd.

Sin saber porque dio un suspiro, no pudo evitar pensar en ella, aunque no hubieran tenido muchas oportunidades para estar físicamente, no era mentira que desde que se conocieron se habían llevado de maravilla, aun cuando Ronnie les dejo de hablar a ambos siguieron en contacto. Y no era pocas veces, casi podía decir que hablaban todos los días. Anudado a la sensación de haber ganado un concurso de tal magnitud, toda la situación le hacía sentir al albino muchas mariposas en el estómago.

-No te voy a dar – Otra voz surgió rompiendo la burbuja de Lincoln. Era Lynn. La castaña sin duda había cambiado pues para ninguna Loud había sido sus mejores años y el aumento de peso de Lynn lo comprobaba. Esta abrazaba posesivamente un emparedado de albóndigas. Pues sin quererlo Lincoln se quedó mirando su emparedado.

De pasar a una bella visión como lo era Syd a su hermana ex atleta y con sobrepeso no es agradable.

-Yo no… ugh olvídalo – Sin tener ganas de discutir con Lynn acerca de su peso. Pues era seguro que ella sacaría el tema sin importar que eso estuviera relacionado a la conversación que en un principio se originó.

Lynn lo miro aun con cuidado, y una vez Lincoln salió de su vista ella beso su emparedado como si fuera el amor de su vida – No te preocupes, ya se fue el brujo canoso – Volvió a besar al emparedado y luego se lo llevo a la boca devorándolo sin ninguna clase de modales.

-No puedo esperar a decirle a Syd que por fin los tengo – Ya estando en mi habitación seguí mirando los pases hasta que mi celular vibro y vi que tenía un mensaje de Syd: _"¿Ya los tienes?"_

Mi respuesta fue mandarle una selfi con los pases. Su respuesta fue casi inmediata con distintos stickers de celebración. Me gustaría poder ver su rostro ahora mismo. Justo en ese momento, me llego un mensaje de voz.

_-¡Liiiiiiiinnnnccccccc lo hicimos! _– En verdad sonaba muy emocionada – _¡Ahora solo queda reunirnos, hay que cambiarnos y vernos en una hora! _-Afortunadamente la Friki-Con se hacía al borde de Great Lake City así que el viaje en autobús solo tomaría cuarenta minutos y ocho para alistarse.

Presiono el botón del micrófono – _Muy bien, nos vemos allá, ¡besos cariño! –_ Cuando termino de mandarlo se quedo mirando la pantalla de su celular. - ¡¿Qué soy estúpido?! – Acerco su rostro hasta casi pegándolo con el celular con desesperación - ¡¿En serio le dije "cariño"?! – Un fuerte color carmesí ilumino su rostro.

-(¡Esto no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser tan tonto como para llamarla "cariño"?!) – Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragara, golpeo su cabeza contra la pared – (¡¿Ahora que puede pensar de mí?!) – Las posibilidades de que ella descubriera sus sentimientos le aterro.

Cariño. Esa palabra. Era una que ninguno de los dos había usado, ambos jóvenes solo usaban sus nombres o abreviaciones de los mismos [Solo Lincoln realmente] también en modo en que dijo esa palabra fue de la manera más acaramelada que Lincoln había pronunciado en toda su vida.

Por mucho que Lincoln quisiera que ella lo viera con otros ojos, aun era muy pronto como para hacer un movimiento, luego de tanto esfuerzo por parte de ambos para conseguir su meta de ganar el concurso y los pases, lo único que ella quisiera hacer al ganar era divertirse.

-¡Eso es! – Grito dándose cuenta. Debía calmarse y divertirse junto a ella todo el día. – Hay que pasarla en grande, no debo de pensar en eso todavía. No. Solo deben de disfrutar con ella la Friki-Con – Dio un profundo suspiro tratando de relajarse, lo que pareció funcionar.

-Te gusta – Otra voz rompió la concentración de Lincoln. Volteó y observo que era su hermana Lisa.

Ella lo miraba con otra de sus peculiares sonrisas, no era aquella torcida cuando se encontraba nerviosa, era diferente esta pegaba sus dientes con su labio inferior mientras levantaba lo más que podía su mentón y entrecerraba su mirada con picardía.

Las palabras que su hermana menor le dijo, todavía se repetían en su mente.

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta__._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

Te gusta.

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

Aquellas palabras flotaban de manera imaginaria alrededor de Lincoln que cada vez que las escuchaba sentía su rostro arder más que el amazonas con sus múltiples incendios.

-¡Cállate! – Con ese grito lleno de vergüenza y enojo se metió a su cuarto y azotando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta mientras Lisa siguió mirando la habitación de su hermano de aquella manera tan… ¿excitante?

Dentro de su habitación Lincoln nuevamente trataba de calmar todos sus nervios, su corazón latía cada vez más fuertes, una sensación de calor continuaba recorriendo de arriba a bajo todo su cuerpo. – Solo… No le hagas caso, ahora solo debo divertirme – Inhalo y expiro lo más profundo que pudo.

Tras repetirlo unas ocho veces pudo calmarse nuevamente. Miro su celular al sentirlo vibrar nuevamente. Syd dejo otro mensaje. Más bien era una foto.

Miro la foto. Era Syd con su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, esta le guiñaba un ojo mientras le mandaba un beso, todo dentro de un filtro y unas letras en grades y doradas debajo de su rostro: _See you son Darling_

-Darling… Eso es cariño en inglés – Todo el color de su rostro había regresado a la normalidad. Hubo largo silencio dentro de la cabeza de Lincoln. Una mosca paso volando frente al rostro su zumbido era lo único que se oía en toda la habitación.

Por fin luego de un minuto entero. Lincoln dejo de contener la respiración y grito a todo pulmón - ¡ME DIJO CARIÑO! – Increíble que una simple palabra pueda lograr alterar de manera peligrosa el pulso cardiaco de una persona. Pero era un chico de catorce años enamorado, así que es normal.

-¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! ¡Me dijo cariño~! – La emoción desbordaba de todo su ser. Su boba y feliz sonrisa era solo una parte que lo refleja. Tanta era la emoción que sintió unas repentinas ganas de bailar para tratar de sacar toda la energía que le habían surgido.

El albino no se limitaba a un baile en particular, imitaba todo lo que se le venía a la mente. Desde bailes del Fornite todos sin coordinación absoluta, otro intento de Break Dance [Fallido], los bailes de victoria de sus hermanas solo que con más emoción de las que ellas pudieron haberlo realizarlo y… ¿Por qué no? El mítico baile del Club Penguin.

No importaba que se viera bastante ridículo por no saber hacer esos bailes, Lincoln era feliz y nada iba parar eso.

-¡Ufff! ¡Ya no puedo! – Salvo la baja condición física que el Loud poseía. – Respira… respira… - Ese curso de control sobre sus emociones había servido para algo.

Tras unas cuantas respiraciones más volvió a relajarse. – Listo… bueno, ¿Qué hora es? – Su corazón dio otro brinco cuando miro que solo le quedaban seis minutos para tomar el autobús a Great Lake.

-¡Voy tarde! - ¿Qué acaso el chico albino con un peculiar fetiche con las manos no puede tener un momento de tranquilidad?

Con una velocidad sorprendente y fácilmente apodable "El Prisas". Metió todas sus cosas en su mochila y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, al estar listo. Se miro brevemente al espejo.

No se veía nada mal dentro de su cosplay de Doctor Strange, eso se lo agradecía a Leni que le había hecho el traje completamente a la medida. Y como buen hermano que era le pago con un gran abrazo y unas clases de como hablar Leninees.

Con eso arreglado solo le quedaba una cosa que hacer…

-¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe* **¡Lori! ***Golpe***¡Lori! ***Golpe* **-Lincoln golpeaba múltiples a la puerta de su hermana mayor y su incensaste llamado a la primogénita de la familia Loud que no había logrado entrar a la universidad en tres intentos.

Finalmente, Lori abrió la puerta completamente fastidiada, con su suéter hecho por Leni de; "_La cuarta es la vencida_". Junto a restos de helado de chocolate en este. Su mirada reflejaba mucha frustración, pero eso no inmuto a Lincoln que siguió picando el estomago de su hermana mayor sin importarle lo molesta que estuviera.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES IDIOTA?! – Grito como un gorila completamente furioso con la alimaña que interrumpía con el importante deber de ver series de Netflix con helado, nachos con queso fundido y una ración de frituras para acompañarla dentro de su triste vida de desempleada y perdedora que no pudo entrar a la universidad más cutre de todo el estado.

-No te olvides de recogerme. Adiós – Con ese mensaje claro Lincoln corrió a la salida de su casa. Se le hacía aún más tarde.

Lori se quedo mirando a donde su hermano había estado hace unos momentos. Luego una vena resalto palpitante en su frente, otra más surgió. Se encorvo apretando los dientes, los puños, las nalgas. Tensando cada parte de su cuerpo del puro coraje que su hermano había despertado en ella. Sentía como algo se movía entre sus entrañas con la urgencia de salir cual fiera.

***Se tira un pedo***

El coraje debía salir de algún lado, ¿no?

**~0~0~0~**

Cuando Lincoln quería, podía correr realmente rápido. Años viviendo y entrenando con Lynn [Cuando no era gorda] le habían ayudado agrégale la necesidad de perseguir a sus hermanas menores cuando estas se salían bastante de control y con una pequeña pisca de bravucones a los cuales huir desesperadamente.

En estos momentos Lincoln perseguía autobús, había logrado llegar a la estación bastante rápido, pero el transporte rumbo a Great Lake City ya había arrancado su recorrido así que solo le quedo perseguirlo rogándole al chofer que se detuviera.

-¡Heyyyyy por favor deténgase! – Grito a todo lo que tenía, el sudor bajando de su rostro por el esfuerzo, por más rápido que pudiera ir, su resistencia era lamentable. - ¡Por favor detenga el autobús! – Pero gracias al pensamiento de ver a Syd [E ir a la a Friki-Con] le dio un plus ultra para continuar.

El chofer miro por el espero retrovisor a un niño corriendo para alcanzarlo, no pudo evitar reírse un poco, pero haciendo caso a lo que el niño pedía, detuvo el autobús. Hubiese sido grandioso que Lincoln hubiera mirado al frente cuando el autobús paro, de ser así habría visto la señal de alto con la que choco.

-¡Ugh! – Se sobo la frente tratando de aliviar el dolor. Pudo escuchar las risas del conductor. Eso le molesto, pero aun así se puso de pie algo tambaleante y lo abordo. Por suerte, no había muchas personas dentro del autobús. Solo tres hombres y una mujer lo que le dejaba muchos asientos desocupados.

Tomo asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos. Dando un suspiro estando dentro del bus saco su celular. Eran las 12:18 p.m. La convención había empezado desde las once en punto, pero los niños habían calculado los pases llegarían antes de las doce y como la convención duraba hasta la media noche tenían tiempo de sobra para disfrutar.

Lo malo era que la Friki-Con solo duraba un solo día, así que en el único día debías disfrutar al máximo. Y eso era lo que Lincoln tenía planeado hacer junto a su amiga.

Al cabo de un rato se puso a ver su celular. Como todo enamorado lo primero que hizo fue ver si Syd le había mandado un mensaje, para su decepción no fue así. Así que eso hizo que se metiera en las redes sociales de Syd para Stalkearla como se debe.

Viendo las fotos y las publicaciones que Syd hacía solo lo hacían suspirar de una manera que perturbaría a Lucy. La manera del enamorado. Entre más veía más recordaba toda su amistad con Syd.

De ser una conocida gracias a Ronnie ann se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigos y ahora era la chica que le arrebataba el aliento. Entre una de sus publicaciones vio como Syd había compartido el cosplay de una amiga suya.

-(Me pregunto de que será su Cosplay) – Lincoln imagino las probabilidades – (Ella no quiso decirme, aun cuando le dije de que haría el mío) – Una de las cosas en las que ambos habían hablado era acerca de los Cosplay que usarían para ir a la Friki-Con.

-(Seguramente sea uno de anime) – Recordó los animes que ella le había contado que le encantaban - Tal vez algo de Sailor Moon, No Game No Life o YuGiOh – El albino se imaginó a Syd vestida como Serena, Shiro u tal vez Akiza por lo que una delgada línea de sangre bajo de su nariz.

El chico era más de comics y videojuegos, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera de animes, más aún cuando Syd le había pedido que viera algunos en el transcurso de la creación de su gran proyecto.

Mientras la mente de Lincoln hacía todo un desfile de Cosplays exclusivo para Syd el tiempo fue pasando. Y al cabo de media hora, un mensaje fue lo que rompió nuevamente la burbuja de Lincoln. Era Syd.

-_Linc ¿Ya estás aquí?_ \- Si era honesto, Lincoln no sabía si ya estaban cerca siquiera. Dando una mirada pudo darse cuenta que no le quedaba mucho, de hecho, a lo lejos podía ver el edificio donde la Friki-Con se estaba dando a cabo.

-_Casi llego, ¿Tú ya estás ahí? _

_-Si, nada más te estoy esperando_

_-Lamento hacerte esperar_

_-Jajaja No hay problema_

_-Y ya por fin me vas a decir de quien haces Cosplay (?_

_-Nop_

_-Oh vamos tan siquiera una pista_

_-Nop_

_-Ni suplicando eh_

_-Nop_

_-Supongo que lo descubriré cuando este allá _

Su respuesta fue un Stiker de Misa Amane guiñando el ojo. Eso puso una sonrisa en el rostro del albino, en serio que le gustaba esa chica.

Cuando su ensoñación fue rota, Lincoln finalmente pudo darse cuenta que había una perturbación en la fuerza. Miro a su alrededor y ahí lo vio.

Era un vagabundo bastante grande y robusto, sucio y bastante desaliñado, bastante normal en un vagabundo. Claro, su comportamiento…

Pues no es nada agradable cuando una persona de aparentes cuarenta años te mira fijamente y sin parpadear. Su mirada parecía desanudar a Lincoln lo cual hizo sentir al albino bastante asqueado y temeroso. Una mosca se poso en su ojo, pero no se notó ni un ápice de necesidad/deseo de parpadear.

Sintiendo miedo, Lincoln decidió que era momento de bajarse. Cuando tomo sus cosas, el vagabundo saco de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate que abrió y comió sin quitarle en algún momento los ojos a Lincoln. La forma en que comió el chocolate hizo desear a Lincoln saltar por la ventana para huir de esa asquerosa mirada.

-¡Aquí bajo! – Le grito al chofer que milagrosamente [Para conductor de transporte público] obedeció y Lincoln pudo bajar. Miro nuevamente atrás para asegurar que el aquel tipo no lo siguiera.

-Menos mal – Dio un suspiro de alivio. Camino solo un poco más y ahí pudo distinguir su destino. La cede de la Friki-Con a casi las afueras de Great Lake City. Con muchísimas más personas de las que Lincoln había imaginado.

-Cuanta gente – Ver a tanta gente le hizo cuestionarse una cosa. – ¿La Friki-Con hizo descuento? – La última vez que miro el preció seguía sobre los diez mil dólares.

-En ese caso creo que el pobre soy yo – Se rasco pensado en todo el dinero que esas personas habían ahorrado o ya tenían y eso lo hizo sentirse algo pobre. Pero la sensación desapareció - ¡Je! Ellos pagaron, pero yo gane un concurso con miles de personas registradas

-Ojalá te hubiéramos preguntado crack – Otro tipo random se metió solo para hacer el tonto chiste.

Lincoln ignoro al tipo random y trato de buscar a Syd. Busco a todas las chicas [Hasta donde aparentaban] con los Cosplay que se había imaginado.

-¿Dónde estará? – Se pregunto buscando con la mirada, pero no encontró a su querida Syd.

-¿Dónde estará quién? – Una voz angelical que conocía perfectamente hablo detrás de él. Su corazón se acelero sus mejillas se tiñeron levente de carmesí y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

-¡Estas! – Se detuvo al ver su disfraz – ahí…

-¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el perezoso? – Syd le guiño dentro de su disfraz de Syd el perezoso de la Era del Hielo.

Lincoln no dijo nada unos momentos - ¡Pffff jajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! – Luego vinieron las carcajadas.

Syd no tardo en unirse a las risas, pues la joven coreana se había imaginado montones de veces la reacción de Lincoln y al final su reacción fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Después de reír un buen rato, ambos finalmente se dieron un respiro – Ja…ja… ja… hay dios… Nunca cambies mujer – A Lincoln le dolía el estomago luego de reír de esa manera.

-Jaja… Obvió – A Syd también le dolía, para la chica, en verdad había valido la pena toda la odisea que hizo para conseguir el disfraz.

Ya cuando ambos se relajaron Lincoln le dio su pase VIP a Syd que salto de la emoción y abrazo a Lincoln. A pesar de que el traje lo hacía incomodo Lincoln disfruto mucho ese abrazo.

-¡Me alegra haber hecho equipo contigo sin ti no lo hubiera logrado Linc! – Syd rompió el abrazo y trato de colocarse el pase, pero la cabeza extra dificultaba eso.

-Para nada, yo ya me había rendido y fuiste tú la que me salvo el trasero a mi – Lincoln ayudo a Syd a colocarse su pase.

-Ambos lo hicimos – La chica coreana le sonrió dulce y alegremente a Lincoln que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Equipo? – Coloco su puño.

-¡Equipo! – Y ella gustosa lo choco con el suyo.

-Bueno, ¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡Vamos! – Syd tomo de la mano a Lincoln para ir a la recepción.

Lincoln corrió para estar a la par que ella y caminaron juntos sin soltarse de las manos.

Una de las ventajas ser un VIP era que ya te incluían muchos posters, una bolsa personalizada de la Friki-Con, y te daban a elegir dos figuras de diferentes franquicias las cuales eran God of War con Kratos, Teen Titans con Chico bestia, El Señor de los anillos con Aragorn y Death Note con L.

Para ambos chicos fue muy difícil elegir, pero al final Lincoln se quedo con la edición de Kratos y Chico bestia, y Syd se quedó con la de Aragorn y L.

Al ya estar dentro pudieron apreciar el lugar mucho mejor. Según la página de oficial de la Friki-Con era un total de cinco pisos. El primero era exclusivo videojuegos. El segundo con anime y cartoons. El tercero de películas, series. El cuarto de comics y finalmente el quinto para firmas y anuncios importantes dentro de cualquiera de las industrias antes mencionadas.

-¡Este lugar es enorme! – Syd quedo maravillada por el primer piso, estaba adornado por icónicas franquicias de videojuegos, distintos estantes individuales dónde no solo vendían mercancía sino también había diferentes juegos puestos de las empresas donde podías jugar los juegos que quisieras e incluso tener un vistazo a futuros juegos que serían sacados. Sin contar la gran cantidad de personas ya fuesen vestidas normalmente u haciendo Cosplay.

-Huele a sudor y vírgenes – Definitivamente era el lugar perfecto para Lincoln.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer con estos? – Syd tomo su pase VIP con curiosidad, la verdad era que no había leído los beneficios porque le dio pereza.

-Pues nos permite saltarnos filas ya sea de los juegos o las firmas y nos dan un descuento de cada cosa en cada piso – Viendo lo enorme que era el lugar y todo lo que podían hacer era lo mejor que les pudo pasar.

-¡Ven Linc hay que jugar un juego! – Lincoln jamás diría que no a eso. – Tú eres el experto en juegos, Pero ¿qué tal ese? – Excepto ese juego.

En una gran presentación se estaba anunciando y probando el nuevo Just Dance Ultimate. El juego que incluía todas las canciones de la franquicia a lo largo de los años.

Lincoln no era para nada malo en los juegos, de hecho, era bastante bueno, pero con esta clase de juegos siempre apestaba, pero…

-¡Anda Linc vamos! – Syd inocentemente había puesto una mirada de súplica que cautivo y doblego el corazón.

-¡Claro vayamos! – Lincoln no le podía decir que no a Syd. Había aprendido con el resto, pero no con Syd.

-¡Genial! – La chica coreana dio un salto de emoción – Creo que será todo un reto bailar con esto puesto – Syd se movió algo incomoda pues el traje no era el más cómodo del mundo.

-Lo harás bien, eres una experta en cuanto baile se refiere – Lincoln ya había visto a Syd bailar coreografías bastante complicas de K-Pop a Syd y sus habilidades era incuestionables.

-No digas eso que me haces sonrojar – Syd rio nerviosa.

-Eres la hija de Chayanne pues esos tus movimientos deben de ser heredados – Cuando Lincoln escucho la posibilidad de verla sonrojada no perdió la oportunidad.

-Vamos Linc no digas eso que sino me vas a hacer creer de verdad que ese tipo es mi papá – La posibilidad de que alguno dentro de la Friki-Con fuese hijo de Chayanne no era descabellada, pero resulto divertido para ambos pensar de esa manera.

-Solo dije hechos – Lincoln se encogió de hombros, al menos la había hecho reír.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar saltándose la fila, cosa que molesto a bastante gente, mostraron sus pases VIP al encargado que de inmediato los dejo jugar primero.

El juego estaba configurado con la Swicht por lo que solo les dieron un control a cada uno. – Elige la que quieras – Lincoln fue caballeroso y dejo a Syd decidir la canción.

-Mmmmm… esta difícil… - Fue pasando las canciones, en verdad era muchas y varias de sus preferidas se encontraban ahí por lo que no pudo decidirse por uno – Mejor le pongo a "random" y que el juego decida – Lincoln no tuvo problema con ello.

_**[+Just Dance – Let me love you+] **_

Al poner el nombre de la canción en la pantalla Lincoln no pudo evitar verla, ella parecía feliz de la elección. Volviendo su mirada al frente y con unos buenos animo ambos le dieron a Start.

La canción comenzó con aquel ritmo relajante. Los movimientos de los personajes no eran realmente difíciles, eran sencillos hasta para alguien con dos pies izquierdos como Lincoln.

Lincoln no tuvo tanto problema como había esperado en un principio, pese a que antes disfrutaba mucho de este tipo de juegos, ahora que había dejado de perder tiempo en esos juegos y perder tiempo en otra clase de juegos, agregándole sus practicas de dibujo que hacía casi todos los días.

_I used to believe_

_We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful_

_Somethin' beautiful_

_Selling a dream_

_Smoke and mirrors keep us waitin' on a miracle_

_On a miracle_

Syd no tenía problemas en mantener el ritmo, aun teniendo esa gran botarga que solo dejaba al descubierto su lindo y pecoso rostro. Se notaba que sabía jugar bastante bien.

_Say, go through the darkest of days_

_Heaven's a heartbreak away_

_Never let you go, never let me down_

_Oh, it's been a hell of a ride_

_Driving the edge of a knife_

_Never let you go, never let me down_

Ahora sí que Lincoln tenía problemas. No en aprenderse el patrón de movimiento de los personajes, ni en mover su propio cuerpo. No. Sino en siquiera concentrarse precisamente en el juego. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Syd.

_Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_

_I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_

_Let me love you_

_Let me love you_

_Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_

_I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_

_Let me love you_

_Let me love you_

_Oh baby, baby_

Su cara ligeramente arrugada en concentración, una sonrisa de diversión y algo de sudor bajando de su frente. Para el albino le encantaba mirar esa linda expresión.

_Don't fall asleep_

_At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us_

_Miles ahead of us_

_All that we need_

_Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough_

_Know we're good enough_

Syd por su parte comenzaba a sentir calor en su traje. Distrayéndose un poco noto como Lincoln la miraba, maravillado. El albino se vio descubierto y intento volver su atención al juego con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

_Say go through the darkest of days_

_Heaven's a heartbreak away_

_Never let you go, never let me down_

_Oh it's been a hell of a ride_

_Driving the edge of a knife_

_Never let you go, never let me down_

La chica con raíces coreanas, también se sonrojo. En un momento donde Syd cambiaba de posición con Lincoln aprovecho el momento dándole una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo. Solo para seguir con el baile.

_Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_

_I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_

_Let me love you_

_Let me love you_

_Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_

_I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_

_Let me love you_

_Let me love you_

_Oh baby, baby_

Lincoln sintió su corazón ir cada vez más rápido, de pronto su cinturón se volvió bastante apretado, sentía sus manos sudorosas. Sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más torpes.

_Never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_Never let you go_

Esta vez Lincoln ya no podía concentrarse en el juego, trataba de disimularlo, pero no podía evitar voltearla a ver, ya sea lo más discreto que podía a lo más obvio.

_Never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_Never let you go (oh no no no no)_

_Never let you go (yeah yeah)_

_I'll never let you go_

Syd comenzaba a sentir mucho más calor dentro de su traje, por más sencillo que fuese la coreografía la botarga de su tocayo ficticio no era refrescante, pero tampoco era tan agobiante. Seguramente lo sería si su rostro no tuviera que estar fuera.

_Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_

_I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_

_Let me love you_

_Let me love you_

Por no estar concentrado, Lincoln termino tropezándose con su propio pie llevándose a Syd consigo. La castaña por su parte sentía demasiado calor por lo que tampoco estaba concentrada y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo así que ambos adolescentes cayeron al suelo.

_Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_

_I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_

_Let me love you_

_Let me love you_

Las risas no faltaron por los que estaban esperando probar el juego, incluso los miembros del staff no pudieron evitar reír. Otra cosa eran los chicos.

-(¡Oh por dios! ¡Tierra trágame!) – Lincoln no podía sentir más vergüenza que nunca pues estaba justo encima de Syd, sus brazos apoyándose a los costados de la chica.

-(Esta muy cerca…) – Syd por su parte solo se quedo mirando el rojo rostro de Lincoln.

-(¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Debo pensar una disculpa!) – Lincoln sentía su cerebro derretirse de lo roja que estaba su cara.

-(Nunca me había fijado, pero se ve como un conejito) – La castaña imaginar a Lincoln con pequeñas orejas de conejo y un tenue sonrojo apareció.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto! – Alguien de la multitud grito causando más risas en el resto de personas.

Con esas palabras Lincoln alcanzo un nuevo nivel de rojo y Syd tampoco se quedo atrás. El albino se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, pero eso no le evito ayudar a su amiga a pararse.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio escuchando las risas e incluso carcajadas que sonaban entre sus espectadores. Sin decir nada, salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¡Y no olviden el condón! – Otro más, no desaprovecho en decir eso último.

**~0~0~0~**

Habiéndose alejado lo suficiente como para ya no escuchar las risas. Lincoln y Syd se sentaron en dos bancos dentro de un muy incómodo silencio.

-(Rayos… creo que lo arruine) – Lincoln más que Syd era el que más incomodidad sentía, después de todo, se había visto muy, pero muy cautivado/acosador/enamorado por Syd.

-(Piensa Lincoln, debes de arreglar la situación) – Lincoln miro a su alrededor y luego de estar viendo por todo el lugar no vio nada con lo que aliviar la incomodidad, hasta pudo ver algunos los rostros de algunas de las personas que se habían reído de ellos.

-¡Hey muy buenas a todos guapísimos aquí Piccolo666 comentado!

-¡Muy buenas criaturitas del señor Amon aquí elPrietoOhDiosMio!

-¡Oigan ustedes son pareja!

Era algunas personas que pasaban por el lugar mirando a sus respectivas cámaras, cada uno rodeado por otras personas más. Sin duda, Youtubers.

Lincoln no les presto mucha atención, aunque le dio algo de nervios cuando esa mujer le hablo a una pareja que pasaba por ahí. Desvió su atención de esa gente extraña y encontró las escaleras hacía el segundo piso.

-Hey Syd, ¿Qué tal si vemos el segundo piso? – Lincoln propuso, Syd lo miro por un momento y luego le sonrió.

-Seguro

El segundo piso era bastante similar al primero, solo que aquí había algunos puestos de comida chatarra bastante populares. Viendo alrededor podías ver el poster de alguna película o serie.

Caminaron por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar algo entretenido, aunque todavía estaba un rastro de tensión entre ambos. – (¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esto?) – Lincoln había venido aquí con toda la intención de divertirse, pero luego de haberla cagado ahora no eran tan divertido como al principio.

Siguieron caminando, Lincoln poniendo a trabajar su cerebro tratando de encontrar una forma de aliviar verdaderamente el ambiente. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Syd la vio fijar su atención en algo. Era un peluche solo que…

-¿Y eso? – Lincoln miro al peluche que parecía un pato y panda juntos.

-No tengo idea, pero lo quiero se ve muy lindo – Syd chillo mirando al peluche y ahí Lincoln supo que hacer.

-Deja lo consigo para ti – Dijo confiado.

-¿En serio?, No tienes porque hacerlo – Dijo mientras miraba al albino.

-No es nada, tu déjaselo al hombre del plan – Lincoln se adelantó.

El peluche era parte de un juego donde había tres sujetos sentados en tres tronos y a su alrededor había un montón más de personas, todas haciendo el cosplay de algún personaje.

Lincoln aprovecho y se logro irse hasta el frente.

-¡Oye no te metas! – Una de las personas se quejo mientras veía a Lincoln y otros más se le unieron.

-Soy un VIP así que puedo hacer eso – Lincoln pese a ser siempre amable con las personas, ahorita no tenía tiempo para discutir con alguien, solo quería ganar ese peluche para hacer feliz a su querida Syd.

La fantasía de el dándole el peluche mientras ella le decía lo asombroso que era solo le dieron más ánimos al albino.

-Veo que eres quien ganó el concurso – Uno de los sujetos de los tronos se acercó al albino con una amable sonrisa.

-Si, así es – dijo orgulloso.

-Y supongo que quieres participar

-Obvio

-Bueno, no soy nadie para negártelo, menos teniendo ese boleto dorado – Apunto a su pase VIP.

-Gracias – Pese a las quejas de los demás, el tipo pelirrojo asintió con una amable sonrisa.

Syd por su parte veía todo desde entre la multitud.

-Muy bien chico, las reglas son simples. Nosotros tres somos los jueces de un casting y tu vienes a interpretar una escena de una película donde salga el personaje del que vienes vestido. Si haces la mejor actuación te puedes llevar cualquiera de los premios que esta por ahí – Señalo a una gran mesa que era custodiada por tipos de seguridad para evitar algún robo.

-Me parece perfecto – Lincoln se sentía confiado, se había visto trescientas veces la película de Doctor Strange y había interpretado por si mismo toda la película, no había forma de perder.

-Grandioso – Se sentó en su trono, los tres jueces sonrieron amablemente a Lincoln – Ya puedes comenzar

-¡Protejo tu realidad animal!

-¡Descalificado!

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritaron tanto Lincoln y Syd.

-Pe-pero, ¿Por qué? – Lincoln si que no entendió porque lo habían descalificado.

-Porque heriste mis sentimientos y te metiste con mi sexualidad – El pelirrojo se abrazo a sí mismo como si de verdad las palabras de Lincoln lo hubieran lastimado.

-¿Qué? – Lincoln puso la cara en blanco.

-¡En ningún momento dijo algo así! – Syd no dudo en salir a defender a su amigo – Aparte que eso tampoco tiene nada que ver

-¡Me dijo animal y se metió con mi sexualidad! – Intento defenderse.

-¡Es el dialogo de mi personaje en Infinity war! – Lincoln tampoco se quedó atrás.

-¡Y parte del juego! – Y Syd no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡Esta dicho! ¡Largo de mi vista! – El pelirrojo sensible apunto furioso a otro lado.

-¡Ellos tienen razón! – Las demás personas tampoco tardaron en darse cuenta de la estupidez del "juez"

-Bah, déjalo Linc, ni que ese Pando fuese tan importante – Syd tomo de la mano de Lincoln y se retiraron.

-¿Pando?, ya le habías pensado un nombre – Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse mal pues la castaña realmente quería ese peluche y el no pudo dárselo.

-Claro, porque estaba segura que ibas a ganar – La confianza de Syd era absoluta en Lincoln y su amigo era más importante que un bobo peluche. – Seguramente lo encontrare en Internet así que no te culpes de ello

-Diablos, ya no puedes ni respirar sin que alguien te diga cualquier estupidez – Lincoln dejo del tema el peluche y se quejo contra la sensibilidad de las personas de hoy en día.

-Y que lo digas, ya es muy molesto – Syd realmente parecía fastidiarle eso.

-No entiendo porque tanta dramatización y exageración

-Quien sabe, la gente se comporta de diferente manera, ahora ya todo debe de ser políticamente correcto

-Hey pasa pack – De manera totalmente imprevista y aleatoria un chico rubio con una vestimenta parecida a la de Lincoln cuando tenía once años se les acercó e interrumpió su conversación.

-¿Qué? – Syd para nada entendió lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Cómo era que esto fuera tan aleatorio?

-¡Hey aléjate de ella! – Lincoln no dudo en defender a su amiga, ella ya lo había defendido con el Homo Nazi y ahora él la defendería de este pervertido.

El chico puso cara de extrañada que paso a ser una coqueta – No le hablaba a ella – Le guiño el ojo – Te hablaba a ti guapo

Lincoln se quedo totalmente en blanco - ¿Qué? – Su vida era demasiado impredecible.

-Niño podrías irte – Syd pidió. Tal parecía que el lo que iba a ser el mejor día de sus vidas se estaba yendo por el escusado.

El chico no se lo tomo bien – Así que te metes entre ese culito y yo, ¿no perra? – El rubio se volvió bastante agresivo de momento y saco un alta voz - ¡Oigan Armys esta chica dice que BTS está sobrevalorado! – Tras decir eso un enorme grupo de chicas prietas a una velocidad sorprendente, todas y cada unas con caras de pocos amigos mirando directamente a Syd.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE SOBRE NUESTROS CHINOS… ES DECIR COREANOS?! – Gritaron casi como una entidad de locas fans con poca atención de sus padres.

-¡Yo no dije eso! – Aunque Syd no lo haya dicho, de verdad pensaba que esa banda está sobrevalorada.

-¡Corre! – Y Lincoln también lo sabía, así que nada más les quedo huir.

**Una persecución implacable después…**

-Uff…uff…uff… creo que las perdimos… - Lincoln trato de recuperar el aliento – Pensé que por poco y no la contamos…

Esas chicas habían estado persiguiendo a la pareja durante casi todo el día. Si una cosa se les puede dar crédito eso es de persistentes. Lamentablemente, tuvieron que salir de la Friki-Con para poder escapar de las chicas.

-Mi disfraz no la conto – Syd vio como parte de su traje había quedado completamente destruido por aquellas locas que no se cortan las uñas.

-Al menos a ti no te mordieron – Lincoln en el trascurso de la persecución lo habían mordido unas cuantas veces en los brazos – Aparte de locas estaban muertas de hambre las cabronas – Una parte del vocabulario de Ronnie ann se había ido a sus antiguas amistades.

-Rayos… - Syd estaba totalmente exhausta había estado corriendo y ocultándose por horas de esas locas.

-También se robaron nuestras cosas – Todo lo que habían comprado y lo que les habían regalado en la convención habías sido victima de la furia de las Army.

-Mi L…

-Y mi Kratos…

Sin duda ambos no estaban en las mejores condiciones. Luego de un prolongado silencio Syd hablo – Al menos no se robaron tu mochila – pese a la todo lo que había ocurrido Syd se mantenía firme tratando de mantener la mejor actitud.

-Algo es algo – Esa era lo que más le gustaba a Lincoln de Syd. Que siempre trataba de mantener su sonrisa – Lo siento – aun sabiendo eso, Lincoln no podía evitar culparse a sí mismo – Yo soy el que siempre trae desastres

-No digas tonterías Lincoln – Syd puso una mano en su mejilla para que la viera cara a cara – Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, para nada, es solo que el mundo está loco – Se rio un poco – Y eso lo hace divertido, ¿no?

Esa sonrisa…

Para Lincoln no había sonrisa más preciosa que la de ella.

-Creo que fue divertido la convención

-Nah, la convención fue un asco, lo divertido es pasar tiempo contigo, haces imposible que alguien pueda aburrirse cada que están contigo – Cada palabra que salía de los labios de Syd solo parecía flechar más al albino.

-Para nada, solo soy un friki con la peor suerte de todas y tú eres la genial – El albino deseaba poder decirle cosas mucho mejores, pero su mente estaba en blanco, completamente absorto en la chica que le gustaba.

-Tonto, recuerda que somos el dúo más genial de todos – Syd le guiño el ojo mientras se quitaba la inservible botarga.

-¡Por supuesto que lo somos! – Lincoln levanto su puño y Syd respondió.

-Ya me quito esto que nada más me da calor – El traje puede que estuviera roto, pero aun así era difícil de quitar – Una ayudita por favor jejeje – La castaña quedo atorada mientras trataba de quitarse su traje.

-Claro – Lincoln la ayudaría en todo lo que quisiese.

Tras un rato de forcejeo pudieron quitarle el traje a Syd. Al hacerlo, Lincoln se quedo sin palabras y sus mejillas ardieron.

-¡Por fin! – Syd suspiro aliviada – Y gaste trescientos dólares en este traje que nada más me estaba asando – Se percato como Lincoln la miraba - ¿Sucede algo, Linc? – Alzó una ceja.

Lo que Syd tenía puesto debajo era una camiseta de la selección de futbol peruana que se pegaba bastante bien a su cuerpo y en marcaba sus atributos de mujer junto a una licra.

-¡Hola! ¡Tierra llamando a Lincoln! – La chica chasqueo los dedos frente a la cara del chico que pudo reaccionar.

-Emm… yo… emm… - El puberto no tenía idea de cómo expresarse.

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo… no sabía que te gustara el futbol – Lincoln pudo improvisar a tiempo.

-¡Ah eso! ¡No para nada! – La chica se rio – Esta camiseta era de Ronnie ann, su papá se la había regalado desde peru y como ella no quería volver a verlo luego de que tardara doce años en comprar cigarrillos me la regalo a mí. Es bastante cómoda y por eso la conservo. Y me da esperanza que algún día pudiéramos reconciliarnos con ella – Syd aun mantenía un espacio de su corazón para Ronnie.

-Te queda bastante bien. Te ves muy linda – Lincoln se rasco la nuca aun con las mejillas teñidas

-Gracias, creo que no te lo dije, pero te ves muy bien hechicero supremo – Syd se sonrojo y desvió un poco la mirada mientras se tomaba el hombro.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Syd rompió.

-Entonces… ¿Quién viene a recogerte?

-En teoría mi hermana, pero ya debería de haber estado aquí – Realmente solo le dijo que lo recogiera y no había especificado nada más.

De todas formas, la chica rubia estaba resolviendo otros asuntos en estos momentos…

**Casa Loud**

**-¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAL DEEEEEE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! **– Lori grito sosteniendo su estomago con todas sus fuerzas. Las venas resaltando el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Sus dientes crujiendo por la presión ejercida.

-Te dije que no comieras eso – Desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, Luna menciono con un suspiro.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Lana pregunto preocupada.

-¿Tú ves bien eso? – Lola dijo sarcásticamente – Parece que un ogro estuviera allá dentro

-Le tendré que recetar algo para aliviar la… - Lisa fue interrumpido por un fuerte y aterrador grito.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! **– El grito de dolor/furia de Lori aterraría hasta a los titanes purpuras. Más aun aquella toxina que se filtraba a través de la puerta del baño. Era densa y verde.

A los pocos segundos Lori dio un suspiro de alivio, casi gemido. Pero del otro lado de la puerta estaba completamente inconscientes Luna, Lola, Lana y Lisa. Envenenadas por los gases de su propia hermana.

**De vuelta con Syd y Lincoln**

-Genial… se le acabo la pila a mi celular – Lincoln guardo el aparato con cierta inexpresividad.

La chica quedo en silencio mirando a su amigo hasta que un foco se encendió se prendió encima de su cabeza – Puedes quedarte conmigo en mi casa

La imaginación de Lincoln voló cuando su amiga dijo eso - ¿Q-Qué? – Trago saliva - ¿Tus padres no dirán nada?

-Para nada, ya les he contado de ti – Lincoln sintió nervios cuando pensó en el señor Chang – Tampoco espero que les importe, ellos y mi hermana están con unos tíos y no volverán hasta pasado mañana – Otro foco se prendió en la cabeza de la Chang.

-¡Podríamos ver películas y hacer maratones de animes! – Tomo de la mano a Lincoln quien estaba demasiado nervioso con la idea de estar a solas con Syd en su casa y sin sus padres.

-Podemos pedir una pizza, aunque solo tengo té verde, ¿te gusta? – Pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Cla-Claro – Ahora el día del albino había subido completamente a las nubes.

-Entonces vámonos para alcanzar al autobús que ya está anocheciendo – Comenzaron a caminar.

-Tranquila Sonic – Lincoln rio al ver las mejillas infladas de Syd – Era broma.

-Tonto

Y con eso ambos jóvenes se marcharon con un hermoso atardecer…

Hubiera sido muchísimo mejor si uno de los dos hubieran recordado que el otro premio de haber ganado el concurso era un cheque de cien mil dólares.

**~0~**

**Well, well, well, pues con este Shot algo predecible empieza mi colección de One-Shots y con el mejor ship de toda la puta existencia… ¡El Sydcoln!**

**Se los recuerdo amiguitos, el Ronniecoln está a un paso de caer al tártaro para toda la eternidad. Claro que eso no evitara que sus fans se queden con esa pareja aun cuando cancelen la serie por el horrible Live-Action que muy seguramente traerán. **

**Así que, los hombres "cuerdos" como yo decidimos cruzar esta maravillosa acción de shipear al único buen personaje del Spin off con el ex protagonista de la serie. ¡¿No les parece estupendo?!**

**Xd**

**De ahora en adelante me declaro fanático del Sydcoln. Hecho y derecho. Aunque no estoy solo en mi cruzada, sino que también mi fiel amigo me acompaña y juntos buscamos otros miembros de nuestra secta del Sydcoln.**

**Quien quiera unirse con mucho gusto lo aceptamos y tendrán la exclusividad que solo tienen los miembros de nuestra secta, lo que incluye la menara de olvidar a la que te bateo de manera permanente y eso solo es una pequeña parte de todo esto UwU**

**Ah sí, también mi amigo me ayudo con este Shot dándome ideas (Realmente solo dijo unas pocas cosas, pero como es mi carnal le doy más crédito de lo que en verdad se merece xd) **

**Suscríbanse a su ca… ¡ah perdón!, me equivoque de red social XD**

**Síganlo en Wattpad tiene la colección de imágenes más cristiana que verán en su vida sobre TLH, no se arrepentirán ;)**

**Ahora dejando mi nuevo y declarado fanatismo por el Sydcoln, les informare que esta colección de One-Shots será creo que la historia con más capítulos que vaya a hacer como ficker. Estos contendrán de absolutamente todo, desde el romance que jamás tendrás, humor puro y duro como el negro detrás de ti, tragedias más tristes que la muerte de tus sueños y esperanzas, terror con el cual no querrás ni mirar debajo de tu cama donde el monstruo come galletas se encuentra a todo dar esperando a jalarte las patas, ¡todo eso y más!**

**También habrá homenajes a las historias de otros grandes autores (Obviamente con el permiso del autor original), así que se les podría considerar una especie de Au o línea alterna a la historia. De momento estos tardaron un poco en llegar, pero llegaran tarde o temprano. **

**Lo aviso de antemano, esta será la colección más loca y variada que verán en su vida, se los garantizo ;3**

**Por cierto, si quieren disfrutarlo más les recomiendo leerlo en Wattpad donde les muestro las ilustraciones de los personajes (No sé resistan que sé que quieren ver el Cosplay de Syd XD) **

**Otra cosa es que los próximos Shots serán unos que ya he sacado, es decir, que voy a borrar "**_**Hachishaku-Sama**_**" (Que bien pudo haber sido el Shot de la colección, pero como unos bastardos me mintieron no paso :'b) y **_**"**__**Draw with me**__**"**_**. Con el primero lo subiré tal cual, de todas formas, es la historia más infravalorada que he hecho y la segundo pues para mi sorpresa es un Shot que causo muchísimo impacto emocional dentro de los que lo leyeron y lo pusieron en fav, así que por ellos haré una parte muy sencilla dentro de aquel Shot donde les explico que el Shot será borrado, pero le haré un remake completamente mejorado aquí.**

**Para los que no leyeron los otros Shots no se preocupen que el primero solo le revisare alguna falta de ortografía y listo y el otro será un remake completamente, si quieren leerlos adelante y si quieren esperarse para verlos aquí también está bien.**

**Una cosa más, que de verdad espero poder cumplir, y eso será traerles dos capítulos (o uno si ya no se pudo) de alguna historia mía cada semana, dentro de los dos primeros días de la semana hasta el fin de semana. Esto es algo que me he propuesto hacer para no solo no atrasarme con mis proyectos sino también mejorar mi constancia en hacer algo y dejar de ser tan vago.**

**Digan: **_**¡Hail Sydcoln!**__**; **_**Si de verdad quieren que cumpla con mi palabra XD (No, en serio, póngalo si quieren que cumpla :3)**

**PSD: La portada solo demuestra lo random que será esta colección XD**

**Sin nada más que comentar, se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye**


	2. Hachishaku-Sama

**Hachishaku-sama**

-Tranquilas niñas, no se alejen mucho, no se vayan a perder – fue el grito de Rita, quien detuvo a Lana y Lola de alejarse mucho del resto de la familia.

-¡Vamos mamá, ni que pudiéramos en este pueblecito! – le grito devuelta Lola con una arrogante sonrisa.

-La princesa tiene razón ma, solo podríamos perdernos en el campo jeje – la pequeña mecánica, al igual que su gemela, disminuyeron su velocidad para estar a la par con su familia.

-Mamá tiene razón chicas, si te alejas mucho podrías terminar "futoranaide" jajaja, ¿entienden? – dijo Luan, su familia solo la observo extrañada.

-¡Yo sí! – Leni ni entendía nada de lo que dijo.

-Claro…querida unidad fraternal, si te alejas mucho tú también engordaras – Lisa se acomodo sus gafas y sonrió viendo la expresión de Luan.

-Espera… ¿Qué?, ¡¿Se supone que era otra cosa?! – Luan volvió a sacar su diccionario japones, junto con el de juegos de palabras y comenzó a hojearlos desesperada para encontrar las palabras correctas para su juego de palabras.

-Jajajajaja unas vacaciones sin juegos de palabras, ¿Qué más podría pedir? – rio Luna animadamente, a pesar de que Luan se metió más en su lectura gracias a sus palabras.

-¡Literalmente, el primer día en Japón!, y… ¡subir! – Lori publico una selfi a sus redes y como era de esperarse el primero en reaccionar fue su novio.

-¡Ohhh Bebe! – comenzó a textear algo en su celular con una gran sonrisa.

-Como era de esperarse – Lynn se encogió de hombros luego de ver a su hermana mayor.

-Popo – Lily se movió un poco en los brazos de su madre, quien venía escuchando a su esposo y al guía.

-¿Entonces no hay nada peligroso por aquí?, usted sabe, algo como esas gigantescas avispas y serpientes venenosas – pregunto nervioso Lynn sr.

Su guía, un anciano de setenta años, de gafas y un cabello corto canoso, vestido con una pantalón crema y una camisa de vestir de rayas, solo mantenía su sonrisa tranquila, mientras solo asentía.

-Por supuesto, no hay nada peligroso en estas épocas del año, si hubieran venido verano ahí cambiarían un poco las cosas, pero no tiene de que preocuparse Sr. Loud. – respondió amablemente el anciano.

El castaño suspiro aliviado. – Menos mal – había visto demasiados documentales de animales peligrosos de este continente.

-Amenos… ¿que crea en fantasmas…? – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa tenebrosa mientras el sol iluminaba sus lentes y movía sus dedos mirando al adulto.

Lynn sr. Sintió un escalofrío y sudo frío.

-¿Fa-Fa-Fantasmas? – El castaño trago saliva.

-¿Alguien dijo "Fantasma"? – Lucy apareció entre ambos hombres, haciendo que ambos gritaran, el anciano quedándose ronco por el grito y el castaño haciendo dudar a su familia de su masculinidad.

-¡Lu-Lu-Lucy, no te aparezcas de la nada! – El patriarca de la familia Loud, le reclamo a su hija por el susto.

-Suspiro…

-Wow vaya chiquilla, vas a terminar causándole un infarto a este pobre viejo – el viejo rio un poco.

-Lo siento…entonces… ¿hay fantasmas? – Esa pregunta hizo que los pelos de Lynn sr. Volvieran a erizarse.

-Jajajajaja no se ha visto un espíritu desde hace cincuenta años, pequeña – Lucy se decepciono bastante, mientras que su padre suspiro aliviado.

-Eso no existe de todas maneras – Lisa se metió en la conversación.

-Veo que no eres muy creyente niña – le dijo amablemente el viejo y Lisa volvió a acomodarse sus gafas.

-Efectivamente, no creo en seres inexistentes y ficticios, solo creo en la ciencia.

La pelinegra dejo a los adultos y a su hermanita genio para que siguieran hablando y se acercó a su hermano albino quien miraba todo con emoción.

-¡¿Ya viste eso, Lu?! – Lucy se impresiono de que Lincoln la hubiera notado, lo que dibujo una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-No hay algo muy impresionante que ver en estos momentos hermano, pero veo que estas muy emocionado con el panorama – Lincoln la miró a ver con una sonrisa confiada.

-Claro… y no eras tú la que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja aguantando las ganas de saltar en la cama – Lucy se sonrojo ligeramente de la vergüenza, pero por suerte, su familia estaba un poco alejados de ellos por lo que no los escucharon.

-Bueno… eso es porque no todos los días vamos a Japón durante Halloween – Lincoln no cambió su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes hermanita, seguro cuando vayamos a la ciudad de nuevo, podremos comprar esos disfraces para el próximo Halloween – Lucy mantuvo su linda sonrisa.

-Seremos la envidia de todos, ¡tú siendo Mei Misaki y yo siendo Devilman! – La verdad, era que Lincoln había visto esos animes por su hermanita, pero, aun así, para el próximo Halloween ambos habían decidido ir juntos a pedir dulces.

-¡Y ni hablar de las figuras y los mangas!, ¡No puedo esperar! – Con ese último grito de emoción avanzaron un poco más rápido para no quedarse atrás.

Aunque Lucy había tomado la mano de su hermano con una sutil sonrisa todavía en su rostro, pero igual de emocionado que su querido hermano y Lincoln solo correspondió a su hermano muy feliz.

Al cabo de un rato más, la familia Loud, había llegado a donde se hospedarían durante toda una semana, era una casa bastante sencilla de un solo piso, pero más amplia que el resto que había visto, aparte que era la única con la que contaba unos grandes arbustos como otro separador de la entrada principal.

Afuera de la casa les esperaba una anciana de sonrisa amable vestida casi igual que su esposo [El guía], con una simple falda marrón, zapatillas y una camisa morada.

-Bienvenidos – fue lo primero que dijo la anciana.

-¡Ella también habla español! – Lana grito emocionada y señalo a la señora.

-Estoy de vuelta con nuestros inquilinos, Sanae-Chan – el viejo se acerco a su esposa y le dio un corto beso.

-Old Love yeah~ - Luna sonrió al ver a la vieja pareja de esposos.

-¡Eso es muy "Ice wo aisu"! jaja, ¿entienden? – dijo Luan con una sonrisa confiada, segura de haber dicho las palabras correctas.

-Ya sabemos que gustas del helado, Luan – Lisa contuvo una ligera risa cuando vio la cara de Luan, no tenía precio.

-Que niñas más agradables – dijo Sanae mientras veía a la familia. – Soy Sanea Midoku, esposa de este encantador hombre de aquí – el guía sonrió, pero se rasco su nuca con ligera vergüenza.

-¡Oh cierto, nos falta presentarnos!, disculpe, soy Rita y el es mi esposo Lynn y mis hijas e hijo – dijo Rita con algo de pena por sus modales.

-Yo literalmente me llamo Lori – saludo la primogénita.

-Como que yo soy Leni, que bonitas zapatillas – dijo Leni con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Gracias – respondió la anciana alagada.

-Me llamo Luna, It is a pleasure – se presentó Luna con su imitación de su acento inglés.

-¡Koinishi wa watashenonamehu Luan! – Lisa se palmeo la frente por la mala pronunciación de su hermana y la anciana Sanae rio divertida.

-¡Yo me llamo Lynn jr.! – la castaña golpeo su inexistente pecho con orgullo.

-Soy…Lucy…suspiro

-Un gusto señora, soy Lincoln – saludo el peliblanco haciendo una reverencia.

-Que niño más encantador, y que cabello más peculiar – comento la anciana cosa que apeno un poco al albino.

-Jeje gracias

-¡Yo soy Lana y este es Brinquitos! – se presentó Lana y saco de su bolsillo al anfibio que hizo un *Croack* de saludo.

-¡Quítate ***Empujo a su gemela e hizo una pose***, Y Yo soy la linda Lola! – Lana se levanto y la encaro furiosa.

-¡¿Qué te sucede princesa?! – le grito molesta la pequeña mecánica.

-Estorbabas, solo te aparte del camino – le dijo despectivamente a su gemela y le resto importancia, molestando más a su gemela.

-¡Ya verás! – se abalanzo contra su hermana, comenzando otra pelea, haciendo que Lincoln tenga que meterse para detenerlas, no sin antes haber dado un suspiro digno de Lucy.

-Que…encantador… - fue lo que dijo Sanae con una gota de sudor en su rostro, pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Me presento, soy la doctora Lisa Marie Loud, un gusto – Lisa se presento muy formalmente extrañando un poco a la mujer mayor.

-Bueno, veo que la juventud cada vez es más extravagante

-y esta pequeña de aquí es Lily – Rita le mostro a la bebe que le sonrió inocentemente a la mujer.

-¡Popo! – fue lo que dijo la menor de los Loud con una risa, enterneciendo a la mujer mayor.

-¡Ohhh que bebe más linda, me recuerda a nuestra Miko, a esa edad!, ¿verdad querido? – el hombre solo asintió feliz y algo nostálgico.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos y espero que su estancia en nuestro humilde hogar sea de su agrado – dijo formalmente la señora haciendo una reverencia.

-Basta de tantas formalidades, mejor entremos que estoy seguro que mi esposa hizo una deliciosa comida para nuestros invitados jaja – rio y se encamino a la entrada de su hogar.

-¡Yumyyy! – fue el grito conjunto de los Loud, pues cuando el señor abrió la puerta de su hogar pudieron oler un delicioso aroma, que les abrió el apetito a todos.

**0****0****0**

-¡Dios estaba delicioso! – Lincoln camino tranquilo sobándose el estómago con satisfacción mientras miraba a sus hermanitas que estaban en un estado parecido al suyo.

Lincoln se sentía muy satisfecho luego de la exquisita comida que Sanae les propino a su familia, después de comer los mayores se habían quedado conversando, y el albino también se hubiera quedado para escuchar todo lo que sus guías tenía que decir, pero sus hermanas menores querían bajar la comida yendo al campo, por lo que tuvo que aceptar.

-Es lo más delicioso que he probado desde el pudin de la tía Ruth ***Eructo* **\- Lana sonrió con mucha satisfacción.

-¡Ja!, ¡¿A eso le llamas eructar?! – Lola miro con desafío a su gemela. - ¡Esto es eructar! ***Eructo potente* **

Ese eructo provoco que los animales silvestres que estaban cerca de ahí huyeran despavoridos.

-No está mal…princesa…no está mal – pese a que deseaba competir con su gemela, Lana ya no tenía más fuerzas para nada.

Lola solo sonrió con superioridad, eso había sido una victoria rotunda para la princesa Loud.

-Por favor, queridas unidades fraternales, no sean tan ruidosas que trato de atrapar nuevos e interesantes especímenes para mis investigaciones – Regaño Lisa a sus hermanas que poco les importo.

Lucy por otro lado estaba sentada tranquilamente en un árbol, leyendo un libro en silencio, pero dejo este por un momento cuando vio que su querido hermano se acercaba a ella.

-Muy delicioso todo, ¿No crees, Lu? – la niña gótica asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?, pues no es ese libro que estabas leyendo en Royal Woods – Lincoln pregunto curioso y su hermana solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Me termino aburriendo, tenían una Mary Sue, de protagonista y la trama comenzaba a desviarse bastante de lo que era, así que lo deje por este, de leyendas urbanas japonesas – Lincoln entendió y se acercó para mirar.

Este se encontraba en la página del espíritu de la "Kuchisake-Onna" y mostraba una pintura algo vieja de esta junto con más detalles sobre esta.

-Esto fue lo que te compraste el otro día en la librería, ¿verdad? – la gótica asintió con una muy sutil sonrisa. – Ya veo…

-¿Quieres leerlo juntos? – pidió con algo de pena Lucy a su hermano que la miro fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! – Se junto más con su hermana y esta se recargo en su hombro para leer más a gusto, cosa que no molesto para nada al albino.

Todo era bastante tranquilo y alegre en el día, con los dos hermanos leyendo y las menores jugaban en el campo o miraban a la fauna que ahí se encontraban.

**0****0****0**

Luego de pasar unas cuantas horas y siendo las cinco de la tarde, decidieron volver a la casa, para descansar, y pasar el tiempo todos en familia.

Las gemelas fueron las primeras en entrar, seguidas de Lisa quien llevaba un toper transparentes donde estaban metidos algunos insectos y al final, Lucy quien entro sonriéndole a su hermano antes de entrar mientras Lincoln daba un último respiro antes de entrar.

Pero…

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Escucho alguien acercándose a la casa tarareando esa silaba, miro a los grandes arbustos y pudo distinguir un gran sombrero de paja, junto a una oscura cabellera.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

La voz que se escuchaba era femenina para la incredulidad del albino.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

-(¿Q-Qué?, ¿Cómo es que alguien pueda ser así de alto?) – pensó en shock el albino que no pudo moverse y solo observo como la silueta se acercaba más a la entrada y entre más lo hacía más se podía escuchar el hipnótico tarareo de esa mujer.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

-(¿Una mujer puede ser así de alta?) – Lincoln había visto gente alta que llegaban a los dos metros, pero esos arbustos superaban los dos metros y esa mujer estaba una cabeza encima de ella.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Finalmente, la silueta de aquella mujer llego al final del arbusto donde el albino pudo tener una mejor visión de ella.

Era extremadamente alta, sus brazos y piernas parecían infinitos, de piel clara y fina, pechos bastante grandes también, que llevaba puesto un simple vestido largo blanco que juego con el sombrero.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Pero la mujer quien tenía oculto sus ojos por su pelo miro entre sus cabellos al albino de una manera penetrante, y eso provoco que al peliblanco se le erizaran todos los pelos y un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y el miedo inundara todo su ser para salir corriendo directo a la casa sin mirar atrás.

**0****0****0**

Era la hora de la cena y todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de dos mesas juntas para que todos pudieran caber, comían animadamente y con mucho gusto, cada quien en sus propias platicas.

Lincoln por otro lado, no había podido tocar siquiera su comida, todavía se encontraba pensante en lo que había visto.

-(Cuando volví a ver ella ya no estaba) – el peliblanco sintió cierta incomodidad en sus muñecas y no paraba de pasar sus manos por estas para intentar relajarlas, más no funcionaban.

Lucy quien estaba sentada con el albino pudo ver su incomodidad y preocupación, habló.

-Lincoln, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Lincoln miro a su hermanita, pese a que tenía su mismo semblante, podía distinguir su preocupación por él.

-Si yo… - iba a decir que estaba bien, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía contar lo que vio, así que aprovechando su repentina determinación, llamo la atención de la pareja de ancianos que conversaban con sus padres.

-Disculpe señores Midoku – llamó Lincoln a los ancianos que algo distraídos lo voltearon a ver.

-Si, ¿Quieres algo más Lincoln-Kun? – pregunto Sanae amablemente.

-No, yo quería preguntarles algo – los ancianos asintieron y sus padres prestaron un poco de atención a lo que Lincoln iba a decir, al igual que su hermana gótica.

-¿Aquí en el vecindario vive una mujer? – esa pregunta provoco que las conversaciones del resto cesaran y lo voltearan a ver.

-¡Ohh Linky le ha gusta una mujer de aquí!, eh~ - dijo juguetonamente Luna

-Así que Lincoln "Toile ni ittoilé" jajajaja, ¿entienden? – Luan rio.

-Si Luan… Lincoln va al baño – Lisa comenzaba a fastidiarse de tantas veces que corregía a su hermana, pero, aun así, las caras de incredulidad que ponía valían la pena.

-¡Eso es hermano! – le grito Lana mientras Brinquitos hacia un ***Croack*** de aprobación.

-Popo

-¡Pero literalmente estas engañando a Ronnie ann! – grito enojada Lori, quien no quería que su novio la cortara porque su hermanito le fue infiel a su hermana menor.

-¿Lincoln está siendo infiel con Ronnie ann? – pregunto Leni confundida.

-¡Eso parece! – grito Lola enojada, pues le gustaba emparentar a su hermana con la chica latina y que Lincoln le fuera infiel no le gustaba nada.

-Veo que por fin tienes algo de masculinidad Lincoln, como para meterle los cuernos a Ronnie ann – Lynn le sonrió altaneramente.

Lincoln iba a gritarles lo que siempre les gritaba cuando mencionaban a Ronnie, pero para su agradable sorpresa fue Lucy la que hablo primero.

-Ronnie ann y Lincoln no están saliendo, de hecho, Ronnie está saliendo con otro chico, y ellos jamás fueron novios – sentencio Lucy de manera cortante y seca, puesto que cada que sus hermanas hablaban de eso, la molestaba bastante.

Algunas hermanas miraron con incredulidad a la gótica la cual volteo a ver a su hermano quien le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella se la de volvió y por debajo de la mesa puso su mano sobre las de Lincoln.

-Ya chicas tranquilas, dejen que el señor Midoku responderle a su hermano – habló Rita para hacer que sus hijas dejaran hablar al anciano.

Este solo se froto los dedos con la barbilla pensativo. – la verdad no he escuchado nada al respecto – el anciano se encogió de hombros, pero extraño al albino. - ¿Acaso viste a alguna?

-Pues…vi una mujer muy alta, parecía querer entrar a la casa, pero solo se pasaba repitiendo; "Pu, Pu, Pu" – la cara de los Midoku fue aterrándose más, pero nadie los miro – Llevaba un sombrero de paja, pero era extraña, me asusté y salí corriendo.

Para la sorpresa y el susto de todos, el señor Midoku se levantó bruscamente y se acercó a Lincoln y lo tomo de los hombros con brusquedad.

-¡¿Cuándo?!, ¡¿Cuándo la viste?!, ¡Dímelo! – Lincoln se asustó bastante al ver la cara del señor Midoku y volvió a contarle todo.

El anciano lo solto y lo miro con horror puro, volteando pudo ver a Sanae de rodillas, temblando y rezando, su familia se le veían muy preocupados por las reacciones de los señores Midoku.

-¡Debo hacer una llamada! – el Señor Midoku se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono que tenía en la casa.

-¡E-Espere Señor Midoku! – Lynn sr fue tras el anciano muy preocupado mientras que Rita, Lori, Leni y Luan ayudaban a Sanae.

El ambiente en la casa se volvió muy tenso puesto que las gemelas se abrazaban sin comprender nada de lo que había pasado, el resto viendo incomodos a todos lados y Lily comenzó a llorar siendo arrollada por Luna.

El albino no entendía nada, y nuevamente la sensación de incomodidad y tensión volvió a apoderarse de su ser, aun con Lucy a su lado, no podía calmar sus nervios.

-Tú… - Sanae miro aterrada con lágrimas de preocupación asomándose por sus ojos miro a Lincoln fijamente. – Estas en la mira de Hachishaku-Sama…

**0****0****0**

_-Hachishaku-Sama es una leyenda que se refiere a un "monstruo", la cual dice que una mujer enorme vestida de blanco aparece frente a ti. Ella suele ir tras niños y adolescentes de entre los tres y diecisiete años a una distancia considerable, aunque eso no impide que pueda atraparte a una velocidad pavorosa para atraparlos. Ella… elige minuciosamente a los niños que raptara, si un chico le gusta físicamente es muy probable que se convierta en su siguiente víctima, aunque lo que hace con quien se lleva es un misterio… más… estoy segura que no quieres averiguarlo… niño_

**0****0****0**

Lincoln recordó lo que esa bruja que el señor Midoku había traído, para advertirle y ayudarle con el ente que le perseguía. Pero también recordó las palabras del señor Midoku y sus padres.

_-¡Escucha!, ¡No salgas de la habitación hasta la mañana, nosotros no te vamos a hacer salir!, ¡Si algo raro pasa dentro de la habitación, Sal de ahí!, ¡Pero si no, No abras la puerta por nada del mundo! – termino de decir el señor Midoku con su padre, muerto de la preocupación al lado y la sacerdotisa haciendo unas cuantas oraciones al lado._

Lo que más recordaba era la cara de preocupación de todos, en especial la de Lucy, quien pudo ver antes de que cerrara la puerta con seguro.

Tragando saliva trato de recostarse un poco en el Futon, pero fue inútil.

-Agh, esta noche no dormiré… - miro a su alrededor, era la habitación donde él y sus hermanas dormirían en los Futones, pero ahora se encontraba casi vacía, de no ser por su propio Futon y la sabana, las luces estaban encendidas y en las esquinas de la habitación habían grandes platos de sal que la bruja puso antes de que entrara.

Aparte de una ventana en la que se podía ver la completa oscuridad de la noche...

El silencio fue lo que predomino por completo, Lincoln ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar, puesto que sentía que, si lo hacía, no saldría nada.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Estaba aquí…

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Los pelos de Lincoln se erizaron por completo y una corriente de aire se escuchó afuera, el albino casi pudo sentir el frío del aire.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

La habitación comenzaba a sentirse helada, y el incesante tarareo, lo agobiaba, cerrando los ojos con fuerza abrazo sus piernas y trato de mantenerse cálido.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Escuchaba golpeteos en la ventana, más no se atrevía a mirarla, volteó a ver los platos de sal, estaban poniéndose negros.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Sudor frío bajaba de todo su cuerpo, sentía las piernas débiles, y no paraba de temblar, el golpeteo y el tarareo jamás se detuvo.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

-Tra-Tranquilo, Linc, pu-pu-puedes hacerlo-lo-lo – esas palabras fueron más unos susurros temblorosos y vacíos, que no le daban nada de valentía.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

-***Trago sonoro* **Solo-lo-lo e-e-espera, va-va-vamos Linc – Era él o la habitación cada vez se hacía más chica.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

-So-So-So-Solo un poco ma-más… - Desearía tener a Bum-Bum más que nunca… su amigo de felpa lo ayudaría.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

O sus hermanas, todas ellas podrían protegerlo de ese diabólico espíritu, pero no quería ponerlas en peligro.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Jamás se había considerado claustrofóbico, había estado infinidad de veces en los ductos de ventilación ya sea para esconderse cuando era más chico y sus hermanas y él jugaban "las escondidas" o ayudando a Lucy dentro de ese lugar, pero…

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

¡Cada vez se hacía más pequeño!

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Los platos de sal estaban bastante alejados de él, en las esquinas, pero cada que veía se acercaban más y más.

Estos estaban cada vez más negros…

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Con una gran desesperación miro a la ventana que había estado evitando a toda costa desde que comenzó a escucharse aquel tétrico tarareo en esa voz tan dulce…

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Era solo una rama golpeando la ventana lo que se había estado escuchando ahí…

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Quería suspirar con algo de alivio, más esa exhalación estaba encerrada en su garganta, no podía sacarlo de su garganta.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Temblaba incontrolablemente, con lagrimas al borde de sus ojos, ya no podía soportarlo más…

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Se tapo las orejas con fuerza, no queriendo oír más ese tarareo.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Este continuaba…

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

¿Estaban…? ¿llamándolo?

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Lin-Kun**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Ábreme**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Lincoln! – esa era la voz de su madre.

-¡Lincoln, por favor ábrenos! – grito esta vez su padre.

-¡Lincoln tienes que literalmente abrir la puerta! – Lori grito enojada y preocupada.

-¡Linky déjanos pasar, por favor! – Leni sonaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Hermanoooooo, abre maldita sea! – Luna gritaba desesperada

-¡Linc, esto no es un maldito chiste, ABRE! – Luan jamás se oyó tan afónica y aterrada

-¡Linc, Como no abras la puta puerta en este instante!, ¡te haré entrenar hasta que tus huesos estén hechos polvo! – Lynn se escuchó furiosa, pero…rota.

-¡Hermano, por favor! – Lana suplico, parecía estar llorando

-¡Por favor, Linky, prometo dejar de ser tan mala contigo, pero solo abreee! – Lola se parecía rota

-¡Hermano mayor, déjate de estúpidos juegos y abre la condenada puerta! – Lisa parecía gritarlo con odio, pero no era para él…

-¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAAA INKYYYYY BUUUUUAAAAA! – Lily lloró más fuerte que ninguna.

Cada voz que salía de la puerta venía acompañado de fuertes golpes a la puerta.

Pero Lincoln seguía con las manos apretando más fuerte sus oídos, sin reaccionar a nada de lo que su familia estuviera gritando.

-¡LINCOLN!, ¡TE NECESITO, POR FAVOR!, ¡ABREEEEEEE! – Esa voz hizo reaccionar a Lincoln, era Lucy, estaba desesperada, aterrada, furiosa, tanas emociones que jamás le había parecido escuchar de Lucy, pero…

Ella lo necesitaba…

Con fuerzas renovadas se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, tomo la perilla con fuerza y abrió la puerta.

-¡CHICAS! – grito consternado más…

No había nadie…

Al voltear la mirada al corredor, no pudo ver a nadie, solo una oscuridad en la que el final del pasillo se perdía…

Una corriente fría de aire lo golpeo con suavidad derramando la sal completamente negruzca, que había en la habitación.

Y unas grandes y largas manos se aproximaron a la cabeza del indefenso albino, lenta y silenciosamente.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de sostener al niño de cabellos blancos, Hachishaku-Sama tuvo todo el tiempo una delgada y fina sonrisa que tocaba sus orejas.

**Po…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0****0****0**

El sol comenzaba a lanzar sus rayos al pueblo, dándoles los buenos días del amanecer, el primero en salir corriendo a la habitación donde estaba Lincoln era Lynn sr, el castaño la encontró abierta y al mirar dentro vio a su único hijo varón desnudo, pálido y algo desnutrido.

Con horror lo cubrió con la sabana que estaba en el cuarto y lo cargo afuera de la casa donde su familia, el matrimonio Midoku, y la bruja esperaban en una gran camioneta.

Las miradas de todos fueron hacía el patriarca Loud y de ahí al niño de once años que se encontraba cubierto por la sabana que impedía ver su desnudez, pero alcanzaron a vislumbrar una de las manos del albino.

Esta estaba llena de rasguños y su muñeca estaba negra, mortalmente preocupados y algunas al borde de las lágrimas, los Loud entraron a la camioneta.

-Mire Señor Loud, debe de sacar a su hijo del pueblo y llevarlo lo más lejos posible de Hachishaku-Sama, no se preocupe, le dije a Oyome que los llevara con unos familiares que con gusto les acogerán – el castaño escucho con mucha atención y con una mirada decidido por proteger a proteger a su único hijo.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias Señor Midoku, le agradezco todo lo que a hecho por mi familia – el anciano asintió.

-Nosotros lamentamos que su estadía en Japón, haya ocurrido esta desgracia, oraremos para que no les ocurra nada a su hijo, usted y toda su familia – dijo Sanae dando una reverencia que fue imitada torpemente por Lynn, quien sentía que Lincoln se removía entre sus brazos.

-Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, ¡váyanse y no vuelvan jamás! – Ordeno con seriedad el viejo Midoku y Lynn metió a su hijo dentro de la camioneta donde estaba siendo resguardado por Lynn, Lucy y Luna, mientras este se subió al asiento del copiloto, pues la bruja Oyome sería la que conduciría.

Sin decirse nada más, encendieron el vehículo, y marcharon a toda velocidad.

La tensión estaba en su estado más denso, puesto quela familia estaban increíblemente ansiosos por el niño de cabellos blancos. Este no había parado de murmurar cosas inentendibles desde que despertó y por más que sus hermanas le dieran palabras de apoyo, confort, estas no ayudaban.

Lincoln enrollaba la sabana por su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, las ojeras que este cargaba consigo eran grandes, sus ojos solo mostraban vacío, miedo y ansiedad, sus hermanas lo abrazaban con fuerza, en especial Lucy que no lo dejaría solo por nada del mundo.

-¡Vamos Linc, tu puedes, esa vieja no puede contra ti! – ánimo Lynn viendo el deplorable estado de su hermanito.

-¡Así es Bro, tú eres el hombre del plan y esa cosa no tiene chance de vencer! – Luna ya no imitaba acentos, y se mostraba muy preocupada por su hermano.

El resto de la familia le alentadoras palabras, pero la única que no había mencionado nada era Lucy, quien tenía toda su concentración en abrazar a su hermano y tratar de hacerlo sentir protegido.

-Niño, tú eres el único que puede ver a Hachishauku-Sama, solo debes de mantener los ojos abajo todo el tiempo, y NO alces la mirada – las palabras de la bruja quien estaba al volante no hicieron reaccionar al albino que siguió con su mirada vacía.

***Golpeteo***

Eso logro que Lincoln saliera de aquel trance, y sin importar lo que le había dicho alzó la mirada a la ventana.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – preguntó Luna alterada.

-¡No la mires Linc! – gritó Lynn mirando paranoicamente a su hermano quien pareció no escucharlas.

Lincoln estaba completamente metido en la cara de Hachishaku-Sama, quien flotaba al lado de la camioneta, su rostro en vuelto en una profunda tristeza y desconsuelo.

**-Lin-Kun, Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes **– suplicaba el ente que provocaba que al niño se carcomiera más su dañada mente y volviera a temblar, la bruja comenzaba a o.

-Hachishaku-Sama… - el niño tenía lagrimas de desesperación pura asomándose por su rostro. – Yo…no…puedo… - Fueron las débiles palabras que el pobre albino apenas podía mencionar.

La cara de angustia del ente destrozaba al albino mental y emocionalmente hablando.

Lucy cansada de todo y en un acto de desesperación, terror y determinación obligo a su hermano a mirar sus descubiertos ojos azules, y beso a su hermano, sin importar la incredulidad de su familia o el incesante repiqueteo en las ventanas y puertas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh! – Ese grito de terror fue un conjunto de Leni, Lori, Lola, Rita y Lisa, pues en la ventana en la que miraba Lincoln una sombra, una nube de oscuridad, que parecía tomar forma femenina.

Acercando su rostro a la ventana Hachishaku-Sama dejo mostrar su deformado rostro, con unos ojos muertos con anhelos de sangre, su cuello se doblaba de una manera torcida hacía la izquierda y su boca se volvió completamente oscura, solo repetía su icónico tarareo.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

El rezó de la bruja se convirtió en un potente grito.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Lucy rompió el beso y con lagrimas de terror se abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo a su hermano. Lincoln había perdido todo rastro de expresión.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Oyame sentía su corazón a mil por hora, el rezó no estaba funcionando, y el ente no desaparecía, estaba aferrado con tener al niño.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

La garganta comenzaba a dolerle bastante, pues llevaba un buen rato gritando, pero Hachishaku-Sama seguía presente, ni siquiera deberíamos ser capaces de verla o escucharla.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

El resto de Loud se encontraba aterrados, Lana y Lola lloraban y se aferraban al pecho de Lori quien solo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Leni abrazaba a su madre y a Lily, temblando sin control, la matriarca Loud, solo podía observar inmóvil y aterrada al malvado espíritu mientras que Lily lloraba con descontrol.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Luan abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Lisa, quien no podía para de mirar al espíritu con incredulidad, terror y con un mar de lagrimas bajando por su rostro.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Lynn señor, lo único que podía hacer era sostener con fuerza el borde de su asiento, con un fuerte temblor y todos los pelos de su cuerpo completamente erizados.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Lynn jr y Luna solo podía abrazar a Lucy y Lincoln lo más fuerte que podían cerrando con fuerza sus ojos mientras Oyame gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Para Lincoln esto era la mayor tortura de todas, cada "Po" que escuchaba se enterraba más profundo de su mente, escarbando cual gusanos.

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

¿Esto… era…un sueño?

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

¿O una realidad…?

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

Fuese cualquiera de las dos, ya no importaba…

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

**Po… Po… Po…**

-¡HACHISHAKU-SAMA! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas, con sus ojos queriendo salir de sus cuencas.

Con un rápido movimiento golpeo a Lynn y a Luna para que lo soltaran, Lucy quien no fue golpeada no pudo sostener a su hermano por la fuerza que apareció en él, el albino se abalanzó a la parte de adelante sorprendiendo a ambos adultos.

Estirándose todo lo que podía, Lincoln tomo el volante y tiro de el bruscamente hacía la derecha haciendo que la camioneta se desestabilizara y provocando que esta se volcara y rodara hasta detenerse cerca de un bosque.

Luego del choque que tuvieron, la única consciente era Lucy, que tenía muchas heridas y un pedazo de vidrió enterrado en su ojo derecho solo pudo mirar a su amado hermano arrastrarse fuera del vehículo.

-Lin…ky… - fue el débil susurro que dio antes de caer inconsciente.

**0****0****0**

Dolor…

Era lo único que Lincoln podía sentir…

-¡Blagghhh! ***Coff* **¡Ugh! – Lincoln se arrastraba para salir de la camioneta, sin importar todas las heridas que este tenía.

Huesos rotos, cortes, moretones, todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre, los vidrios que todavía estaban enterrados en su cuerpo desnudo eran los que seguían provocándole toda la hemorragia.

Continuo y salió por la ventana rota, dejando que algunos trozos de vidrio se le enterraran, y dejando un rastro de sangre.

El albino bajo la mirada y se detuvo, puesto que una gran sombra se encontraba frente a él.

-… ¿¡Esto sigue siendo un sueño!?, ¡Hachishaku-Sama! – Lincoln alzó su rostro lleno de cortes para mirar a la gigantesca mujer que torció su cuello, deformo su rostro y lo miro con profundidad.

**Po…**

Lincoln sonrió.

**0**

**Aloooooo**

**La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, ya lo avise en el capítulo anterior y aquí esta. Ahora ya en serio para este fin de semana nuevo cap de The TV Lost House.**

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye~**


	3. Draw with me (Linkacoln)

**Draw with me**

El joven Lincoln Loud se encontraba caminando sin ningún rumbo por los extensos bosques de Royal Woods envuelto en los pensamientos y sentimientos que inundaban su mente entorno una persona.

– Ronnie – Dijo el nombre de la Santiago con una voz deprimida y melancólica. El chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de los ojos que miraban constantemente su vida.

– Hola chicos, no los había visto… - Su voz no son ni con una pisca de ánimos.

– Perdón por esta actitud tan impropia, pero no me encuentro de ánimo, no al menos desde que Ronnie Anne se mudó – El tono de voz deprimido se mantuvo.

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Ronnie Anne se mudó dejando un hueco en el corazón del joven albino. Pese a todos los inconvenientes y malentendidos que tuvieron ambos chicos de once años habían formado un fuerte lazo. O al menos para el albino.

– Bueno… creo que merecen saber lo que ocurrió… supongo – El albino dio un profundo y melancólico suspiro – Verán desde hace cuatro meses inicie una relación con Ronnie Anne y todo iba de maravilla, pero su madre tomo la decisión de mudarse a otro estado – Las emociones del albino lo atormentaban entre más pensaba en ella – Se los juro, siempre había pensado en lo melosas que eran las relaciones, pero ahora que sé lo mucho que también duelen – Se llevo una mano al corazón. Desde que la chica latina le dijo aquella terrible noticia una presión se había manifestado en su corazón.

– Intentamos seguir como pareja a larga distancia, pero nuestras cosas del día a día nos impedían tener tiempo para hablarnos por un video chat, por llamada y hasta por mensaje de texto. Conforme pasaba el tiempo eran menos las veces en que podíamos charlar. Las pláticas se fueron volviendo cada vez más cortas y ya no había ese entusiasmo con el que siempre hablábamos. – Los ojos del albino se humedecieron un poco – Y… hace una semana ella rompió conmigo – Lincoln se negó a dejar salir esas lágrimas, simplemente, no quería llorar.

– Dijo que nuestro noviazgo no podía mantenerse, que por nuestro bien era mejor romper – Paso su brazo por sus ojos quitándose las lágrimas – Yo… la había notado bastante más distante y cortante en las pocas veces que podíamos hablar, en lo más profundo de mi ser intuía donde iba a terminar todo esto, pero me negué a creerlo y trate de dar más de lo que podía. Por lo que pueden ver no sirvió de nada… - Sus ánimos parecían bajar más y más.

– Seguimos siendo amigos, pero todavía es muy doloroso el recuerdo ya que a pesar de todo… yo todavía la sigo amando – El chico sorbió uno de sus mocos y siguió con su caminata.

Lincoln siguió sumido en sus pensamientos durante un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta que se había perdido.

– Genial lo que me faltaba – Para empeorar la situación miro su celular viendo que eran casi las siete de la tarde y para su mala suerte tenía que estar en casa antes de las siete.

El Loud observo a su alrededor para tratar de orientarse. Solo pudo ver a los grandes y fornidos árboles que rodeaba a Royal Woods. El bosque que rodeaba al pueblo era conocido nacionalmente por ser de los más grandes de país y sin ningún guía podías perderte fácilmente.

Lincoln ahora entendía por qué.

Maldiciendo su suerte siguió caminando durante un buen rato para tratar de encontrar la carretera o el pueblo, pero desgraciadamente para peliblanco solo estaba dando vueltas en circulos.

-¡Ese tronco ya lo he visto cinco veces! - Grito al ver un particular tronco que se asemejaba a la cara de un viejo, de alguna forma. Harto de estar dando vueltas como idiota grito en frustración – ¡¿DONDE ESTA LA MALDITA SALIDA?! – Su frustración era bastante palpable incluso sin que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, pero era comprensible cuando llevas una hora tratando de encontrar la salida.

No ayudaba que su celular se haya quedado sin batería.

-¡Rayos! Ahora entiendo porque Lori es tan histérica con los cargadores – En momentos como estos, odiaba saber que su hermana mandona adicta al celular y a la palabra "literalmente" tenía razón.

Dando un golpe de furia a un árbol cercano - ¡Auch! – solo logro lastimarse la mano. Maldiciendo de maneras impropias de un niño de once años un ruido llamo su atención.

***Golpe***

Algo que no pudo distinguir se había caído del árbol que acababa de golpear.

***Zumbido***

Luego llego ese zumbido amenazante. Y un enjambre de abejas salió de su panal furiosas con aquel que había derribado su hogar.

-¡Abejas! – Lincoln al darse cuenta de esto corrió despavorido para evitar ser picado por las furiosas abejas y una infección en la piel.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! – Esos gritos varoniles resonaban entre los árboles acompañado de furiosos zumbidos.

Lincoln siguió corriendo como loco hasta que el único varón del matrimonio Loud se tropezó con una roca cayendo en una colina. De manera extraña las abejas se detuvieron en seco.

Lincoln rodo. La colina no era muy grande, pero eso no quería decir que fuese corta.

-¡AAAggghh! – Se quejó de dolor Lincoln. Su espalda había recibido algunos daños, pero aun así se podía mantener.

Levantándose con un poco de dificultad, sintió un leve mareo de tantas vueltas que dio. Sin embargo, pudo reincorporarse y mirar a su alrededor, pero al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Frente de él había una pradera bastante grande, tanto que no podía mirar que tuviera final. Sería una vista hermosa de no ser que no había absolutamente nada, el espacio estaba en blanco, literalmente.

Mirando a su entorno, vio que de verdad no había nada. Completamente vació en todo, incluso el cielo del anochecer era completamente blanco. El sol, las estrellas, no había rastro de ninguno.

Todo era blanco.

Solo había un objeto en ese desolado lugar…

Un muro de cristal.

Acercándose al muro lo toco. Estaba frío. Miro a los lados y se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Este muro parecía no tener fin pues se perdía de la vista del Loud y la más importante. Había alguien del otro lado del muro.

Era una chica que parecía tener la misma edad que él, con el mismo pelo blanco solo que mucho más largo y lacio. Vestida una blusa color naranja sin mangas con ilustraciones de rombos, una falda azul con el mismo diseño de su blusa, unas medias que le llegaban a las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas.

Su hermosa cara no demostraba imperfecciones, solo unas lindas pecas y unos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los del albino.

La miro muy sorprendido. Mientras que la otra albina también se percató de su presencia y lo observo muy sorprendida.

Cuando ambos albinos salieron de su sorpresa se acercaron el uno con el otro, solo el muro los separaba.

Cuando Lincoln dijo unas palabras para su sorpresa no tenía voz.

Ella tampoco pudo escucharle y le hizo unas señas para que lo repitiera. Luego de incluso gritar para ver si de su boca podía emitir cualquier sonido, pero nada. La otra albina también trato de decirle algo, pero igual el silencio era lo único que ambos escuchaban.

Pensando una forma de comunicarse con la niña hasta que en la cabeza del niño se prendió un foco. Sacando de su bolsillo dos plumones que guardaba gracias a su clase de arte. Arrojo uno de los plumones por encima del muro pasándolo al otro lado.

La chica lo recogió y observo como Lincoln escribía en el vidrio.

_**Sab ¿Sabes escribir?**_

Lincoln se equivocó un poco al escribir recordando que cuando escribes en vidrio debes escribir al revés para que se entienda del otro lado.

La chica sonrió.

_**Por supuesto duh**_

Lincoln rió un poco aun cuando su boca no emitía ningún sonido.

_**Soy Lincoln**_

_**Soy Linka**_

_**¿Y también sabes dibujar? ( ͡**__** ω ͡**__**)**_

Lincoln lo escribió con una carita de el mismo

_**Si**_ _**(**__**っ**__**͡~ ω ͡°)**__**っ**_

Linka dibujo con sorprendente rapidez un dibujo de ella mandándole un beso a Lincoln mientras agregaba bastante "pechonalidad" a su dibujo.

Lincoln se sonrojo y volvió a dibujar con una cara de poker.

_**Ni siquiera luces así (**__**っ**__**͡─ ω ͡─)**__**っ**_

Escribió con un dibujo de Linka en perspectiva y con la palabra "plana" en ella señalando su falta de pecho.

La chica se sonrojo con fuerza y puso los ojos en blanco, pareció reclamarle algo al albino.

Al final ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a dibujar.

Esos momentos que tuvo con Linka habían arreglado su estado de ánimo. Estar con esa chica era increíble. Ambos tenían un montón de cosas en común, desde sus gustos por los comics, animes y películas.

Fue grandioso el poder "charlar" con una persona con tantos de sus gustos que incluso superaban a las cosas en común que tenía con sus mejores amigos respectivamente, pero ambos lo demostraban con sus dibujos.

A este punto el muro de cristal parecía la libreta de un artista con dibujos por doquier.

El tiempo para ambos también pareció volar, tal vez más de lo que les hubiese gustado a las familias de ambos albinos, después de todo tenían que volver a sus hogares.

Únicamente se dieron cuenta de eso solo porque lo habían mencionado/dibujado sobre ella. Pues para la sorpresa de ambos compartían también tener diez hermanos en el caso de Linka y diez hermanas en caso de Lincoln.

Esto les sorprendió a ambos después de todo las descripciones y dibujos sobre las/o hermanos/a coincidían bastante con las personalidades que tenía sus familias.

Gracias a eso Lincoln pudo recordar su situación de perdido y si no quería ser un pretzel humano debía de volver a su casa.

Linka también le pasaba algo similar y viendo que ambos debían de irse ella escribió.

_**Oye, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?**_

Lincoln sonrió.

_**Por supuesto**_

Después de eso Lincoln se puso de pie, acción la cual la chica imito para después despedirse con sus manos y retirarse.

Al volver a subir la colina vio que ya era de noche y noto que su voz volvió.

Al joven Loud le había agradado mucho esa chica llamada Linka. Por lo que se prometió así mismo que volvería para pasar tiempo con ella, claro, eso si sus hermanas y padres no lo mataban y lo que seguramente ocurriría, el ser castigado de por vida.

**~0~0~0~**

Al día siguiente. Lincoln se encontraba otra vez en la misma pradera de ayer esperando volver a ver a Linka. Aun estando castigado por 5 meses por llegar a las diez de la noche, pero aun bajo la vigilancia de Leni había logrado escabullirse para venir. Tampoco era que el logro fuese muy difícil, la verdad.

Esta vez el hombre del plan tendría cronometrado el tiempo suficiente que pasar con la niña pues no quería que su castigo aumentara.

No mucho tiempo después apareció Linka lo cual hizo sonreír de felicidad y viceversa.

_**Hola Linka ( ͡─ ω ͡─)**_

_**Hola Linc ( ͡─ ω ͡─)**_

_**Es hora de que admitas que soy mejor que tú **__**( ͡─ ω ͡─҂)**_

_**En tus sueños dulzura ( ͡─ ω ͡─)**_

Y así fueron pasando los días, las semanas y los meses. Durante ese tiempo los dos albinos habían formado un vínculo casi irrompible y sin quererlo terminaron perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Lincoln ya no se sentía deprimido por su ruptura de hace meses y, es más, se había sentido más feliz de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

El joven Loud se sentía muy feliz solo con estar cerca de Linka. El joven Loud experimentaba las mismas sensaciones que había tenido Ronnie Anne solo que mucho más fuerte. Linka era el mismo caso.

La chica albina antes de conocer a Lincoln había tenido una pelea con su hermano Lane debido a una broma pesada que le había hecho, por lo que cuando se adentró en el bosque trataba de calmar su enojo hacia su hermano mayor, pero termino perdida hasta encontrar aquella peculiar pradera. Y para cuando se despidió de Lincoln no solo se había calmado, sino que hasta había olvidado el porque estaba enojada.

Como casi todos los días Lincoln se dirigía a aquel lugar en blanco para encontrarse con su amada, pero sin percatarse de que estaba siendo seguido por sus hermanas.

Estas habían notado un comportamiento extraño en Lincoln desde hace algún tiempo, lo notaban más feliz de lo usual, aunque eso no era algo que les molestase. Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de hermana no le gusta ver a su hermano feliz?

El caso es que notaron el extraño comportamiento de su hermano. Pasaba gran parte del tiempo fuera de casa. Al principio pensaron que solo salía más seguido con sus amigos, pero descubrieron que no era así.

Gracias a un interrogatorio a Clyde desmintieron esa teoría. Su hermano ya no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, al menos fuera de la escuela. Y ahora se habían puesto de acuerdo en descubrir lo que su hermano ocultaba.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo en un lugar como este? – Se preguntó Lynn. No entendía que era lo que podía hacer Lincoln en el bosque.

– Baja la voz que Lincoln podría descubrirnos – Reprendió Lori con un pellizco en su brazo. La castaña guardo silencio y se acarició el lugar donde la pellizcaron.

– ¡Pueden callarse! – Lola hablo con molestia solo para que sus hermanas la fulminaran con la mirada pues el tono con que dijo eso no fue precisamente bajo.

Pronto comenzaron a pelear causando un escándalo.

– (Novatas… suspiro) – Lucy fue la única que se mantuvo en silencio, pero viendo que Lincoln las podría descubrir no le quedo de otra que callar a sus hermanas – Ya tuve suficiente, guarden silencio todas que están causando mucho ruido y Lincoln podría descubrirnos – Zanjo Lucy la discusión de sus hermanas quienes por fin se callaron, pero Lucy siguió - ¿Qué no saben espiar a alguien? – Su tono siguió siendo monótono, pero había un muy leve rastro de molestia.

-Espera… ¿Nos espías? – Pregunto Luna a lo que la gótica guardo silencio.

-Y dice que no la notamos – Bufo Lola molesta.

– Oigan, ¿Y Lincoln? – Pregunto Leni para que las Loud se dieran cuenta de que habían perdido de vista a su objetivo.

Las hermanas entraron en pánico, era probable que su hermano las haya escuchado y se allá escabullido.

Las Loud comenzaron a buscar a su hermano lo cual les tomo un buen rato, pero cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron de ver todo ese lugar completamente blanco con aquel muro de cristal.

Sus miradas se enfocaron en su hermano menor que se encontraba sentado dibujando en aquel muro de cristal junto a una chica albina, la cual tenía mucha similitud con Lincoln, parecía una versión femenina de su hermano.

Gracias a su sexto sentido de chica dedujeron que la chica albina era la razón del comportamiento de su hermano.

Pasando con los tortolitos…

Lincoln se encontraba con una cara pensativa mirando directamente a los ojos a Linka la cual se sonrojo por la mirada de su amado.

Lincoln solo coloco su mano en el vidrio y Linka todavía sonrojada hizo lo mismo.

_**Se siente frío…**_

Ambos bajaron la mirada con tristeza.

_**Quiero estar contigo…**_

_**Ya estás conmigo**_

Lincoln no lo sentía del todo así. El quería más. No únicamente quería estar en frente de ella y dibujar con ella. No. También quería tocarla sentir por lo que podía imaginar que era su suave piel, sentir esos hermosos labios en un beso y escuchar lo que podía imaginar era una suave y melodiosa voz. Simplemente Lincoln quería estar con ella y la albina sentía las mismas sensaciones que su amado.

Quería estar con él, pero no podían…

_**Solo hay un cristal entre nosotros**_

Esa escena fue observada por las hermanas loud quienes suspiraron viendo a la joven pareja de albinos. Ellas tampoco eran las únicas en mirar pues del lado de Linka los hermanos de esta la observaban cuidadosamente y sobre todo a Lincoln. Ellos solo habían venido para asegurase de que a su hermana no le ocurriera algo.

Pero para sorpresa de todos los hermanos/a y Linka. Lincoln se levantó y comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas el vidrio tratando de romperlo, la chica también se levantó para empezar a gritarle en vano que se detuviera, pero para su sorpresa el vidrio se agrieto.

Lincoln al ver eso le hizo una seña a Linka para que se apartara lo cual obedeció y juntando todas sus fuerzas en su brazo derecho, golpeo el vidrio rompiéndolo.

Pero ambos albinos comenzaron a ver todo en cámara lenta y observaron cómo los vidrios se quedaron quietos completamente sin llegar a tocar el suelo, para después, para el horror y la sorpresa de ambos. El primer sonido que oían en aquel extraño lugar como si los vidrios se rebobinasen y estos volvieran en su estado original y para desgracia, Lincoln todavía tenía extendido gran parte de su brazo cruzando el muro.

Linka observo todo con una expresión de completo horror mientras se cubría su boca con sus manos mientras miraba el amputado brazo de su amado de su lado del muro. Cambio su mirada a Lincoln con lágrimas de dolor, miedo, horror e impotencia ante la desgracia que acababa de ver.

El dolor que Lincoln sentía era indescriptible. El pobre cayo al suelo por el dolor y su veloz pérdida de sangre.

Los hermanos de cada lado observaron lo acontecido con horror mientras que las hermanas de Lincoln se apresuraban a socorrer a su hermano que perdía mucha sangre.

Lori, Luna y Luan trataban de que Lincoln no siguiera desangrándose mientras que Lynn cargaba a su hermano con cuidado de que no perdiera más sangre y llevarlo lo más rápido posible a un hospital. Las menores seguían en shock mirando con horror a su hermano mayor y finalmente bajo la presión de la situación, Leni se le ocurrió llamar por ayuda.

Los hermanos mayores de Linka trataban de sacar a su hermana y a sus hermanos menores de ahí para que no siguiera viendo.

Y mientras ambos grupos se retiraban los dos albinos cruzaron una mirada entre ellos. Linka veía con miedo, preocupación y horror a su amado y Lincoln solo veía con impotencia y dolor.

**~0~0~0~**

Linka miraba el otro lado del cristal esperando ansiosa a que su amado apareciera.

La joven albina no estaba bien, en lo absoluto, de hecho, no ha estado bien desde la semana pasada. Las pesadillas de lo acontecido la torturaban al punto de no poder dormir durante noches seguidas. Pese a los intentos de sus padres y hermanos buscando apoyarla no era suficiente para apaciguar el gran temor que sentía.

El solo tener la idea de que esas chicas no habían llegado a tiempo a un hospital para salvar a su amado la había dejado pasmada del miedo hasta el punto de llegar a vomitar.

Pero el corazón de la joven albina se detuvo al ver a alguien acercándose.

Era Lincoln.

En ese momento la chica sintió un profundo alivio. Sintió que un gran peso era retirado de su corazón y esa presión que había estado con ella toda la semana por fin se relajó al ver a su amado albino.

Sin embargo, su preocupación volvió cuando vio su brazo completamente vendado. Lincoln tampoco se veía en las mejores condiciones pues estaba un poco pálido y vestido con una bata de hospital. Lo único que llevaba consigo era un plumón en su mano izquierda.

El chico se sentó en el suelo y la observo.

_**¿Estás bien?**_

Lincoln solo asintió y la albina sintió en ese momento el alivio absoluto.

_**¿Quieres dibujar? (**__**っ**__**͡^ ω ͡^)**__**っ**_

Lincoln solo vio esa pregunta un momento para después poner una expresión completamente derrotada.

**Y**_** A **_**N**_** O **_**P**_** U **_**E**_** D **_**O**_** H **_**A**_** C **_**E**_** R **_**L**_** O**_

A duras penas y con una pésima letra Lincoln contesto.

La chica solo lo observo afligida y al borde de las lágrimas.

**~0~0~0~**

_**/Dos días después/**_

Lincoln se dirigía a aquel extraño lugar para poder ver a su amada. No había podido parar de pensar en ella desde que despertó en el hospital hace una semana.

Esta era la segunda vez que se escapaba del hospital cuando pudieron estabilizarlo, afortunadamente, sus hermanas lograron llegar a un hospital a tiempo para poder salvarle la vida. Y les estaba muy agradecido, pero…

Solo quería volver a verla a ella…

Dibujar con ella…

Era lo que más amaban realizar juntos y para pesar de ambos ya no podía hacerlo…

No en un tiempo. Lincoln estaba completamente determinado a aprender a escribir y por sobre todo dibujar con su mano izquierda, sin importar, lo mucho que le costara iba a conseguirlo.

Por su conejita…

Finalmente, el joven Loud llego a su destino. Se extraño al ver a su conejita con una manta a cubriéndola como si fuera una cobija y lo que más llamaba su atención era la caja que se encontraba en su lado del muro.

Observo a Linka con una encantadora sonrisa y el mensaje que había escrito.

_**Para ti**_

Lincoln observo su regalo con una mirada curiosa y al abrirlo se había caído al suelo de la impresión.

_**Dibuja conmigo**__**ლ**__**( ͡^ **__** ͡^)**__**ლ**_

Linka escribió eso su mano izquierda y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Acto seguido puso su mano y su frente en el muro de cristal.

Lincoln tardó en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo imito a su amada quedando en esa posición ambos. Disfrutando estar juntos. Disfrutando la presencia del otro. Disfrutando ese momento con todo el amor que podían dar...

Mientras el regalo estaba en el suelo mostrando la mano derecha de Linka.

**~0~**

**Bueno, debo de admitir que con este Shot siento varias cosas…**

**Primero, la primera vez que lo hice me sentí un poco insatisfecho, tal vez me menosprecié a mí mismo pues yo sentí que este Shot fue algo meh.**

**Al menos desde mi perspectiva, no pensé que este Shot tuviera el apoyo que recibió, en verdad que no lo espere. He hablado con algunos respecto a este Shot y casi todos me dijeron que era de lo mejor que había escrito (Teniendo en cuenta que era un inexperto no me sorprende) incluso algunos lloraron y eso ni en mis más grandes fantasías había pensado que podía lograr. **

**Ahora que veo esto, me siento muchísimo más satisfecho, pese a lo que me habían dicho, no me sentí satisfecho, ahora lo estoy. Y también espero que ustedes también lo estén ya sea que lo hayan leído antes o no.**

**De corazón espero que les guste. Y solo para decirles los que no lo saben. Este Shot esta completamente basado en la animación de artista Mike Inel.**

**En mi opinión de los mejores artistas que he podido ver. Seguramente habrán podido ver sus trabajos en muchos fandoms, pero aun así merece todo el reconocimiento.**

**Ahora mi próxima actualización será… mi colaboración con El Maestro. Ya debo ponerme a escribir que él casi lo tiene listo y yo no he hecho nada XD**

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye**


	4. Venganza

**Venganza**

-¡¿Por qué haces esto, Lincoln?! – Clyde exigió sintiéndose totalmente traicionado por su mejor amigo.

Su respuesta fue otro puñetazo que le rompió la nariz he hizo que cayera de trasero contra el suelo, tirando sus gafas de paso.

Lincoln lo miro con despreció – Esa pregunta la debería de hacer yo – Acto seguido pateo su cara haciendo que se estrellara contra el pavimento.

Ellos no estaban solos pues Lincoln tenía a cuatro hombres más mirando todo sin inmutarse. Estos vestían de traje y tenían una complexión robusta. Sin embargo, también traían consigo distintos objetos tales como varas de metal, cadenas, un látigo y un martillo.

Lincoln siguió pateando a Clyde con toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo desde hacía dos temporadas.

Hace un par de horas Lincoln había citado a Clyde para que se vieran detrás del gimnasio de la escuela. El McBride totalmente inconsciente de lo que iba a sucederle vino expectante sobre lo que su mejor amigo quería mostrarle.

Al llegar fue recibido por un golpe en su estomago que vino por parte de su supuesto mejor amigo. Y henos aquí…

Lincoln miro con desprecio al chico de color y le escupió. – No tienes idea de todo el tiempo que he esperado hacer esto… - Sus palabras venían cargadas de mucho veneno.

Volvió a darle otra patada y se dirigió con uno de sus guardaespaldas, más específicamente con el que tenía el látigo. Le arrebato el objeto de las manos del hombre y regreso con Clyde.

-Antes jamás me hubiera imaginado haciendo esto Clyde, pero no me has dado opción – Lincoln hablo con seriedad en su voz. El afroamericano lo miro con miedo.

-¿P-P-Por qué? – Tartamudeo su pregunta, pero eso solo hizo que Lincoln frunciera el ceño y soltara un latigazo contra la espalda del chico que grito de dolor. Su camisa se había rasgado por el fuerte golpe.

-Me ofende que tan siquiera te atrevas a preguntarme – Volvió a darle otro golpe. – Hago esto para recuperar lo que me arrebataste – Soltó otro latigazo.

El cuero choco contra la carne del chico que sollozaba por cada golpe que recibía - ¡Pe-Pensé que eras mi amigo! – Clyde miro traicionado a albino que le regresaba su mirada con desprecio.

-Lo era… pero dejaste de serlo cuando me robaste mi serie – Soltó otro golpe haciendo que la sangre volara.

-¿Se-serie? – Clyde no entendió nada de lo que dijo, no entendía a lo que se refería.

-¡Claro que sí estúpido! ¡**MI** serie! ¡The Loud House! – Estallo lleno de ira dando más golpes a la espalda del niño – ¡Serie donde durante las últimas dos temporadas has tomado el control gracias a los del maldito staff! – Clyde seguía sin entender a lo que se refería.

El chico de color escupió algo de sangre, su espalda estaba llena golpes y moretones sangrantes, su camisa estaba destrozada por la parte de atrás.

-¡Piensas que eres tú el que se siente traicionado, pero fuiste tú junto a los otros malditos los que me quitaron del protagonismo! – Lincoln le entrego el látigo a uno de los guardaespaldas y fue con el que tenía la vara.

-Al principió pensé que solo intentaban desarrollarte un poco como personaje y no tenía problema con ello, pero luego comenzaste a salir mucho más frecuente en los episodios, ¡incluso más que yo! – Tomo la vara y se volvió a dirigir a Clyde que estaba hecho bolita sufriendo todo el ardor y las heridas abiertas que el látigo le había impuesto.

-Pensaba que mi staff estaba tratando de ser incluyente como el resto de empresas del entretenimiento, pero cuando comenzaste a aparecer en episodios donde jamás pintaste una mierda ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que me habían traicionado – Con un firme agarre en la vara con sus dos manos levanto el fierro y volvió a golpear la dañada espalda del chico.

El McBride grito de dolor, el golpe había sido fuerte y había abierto aun más sus heridas, derrochando más sangre. – Hablé con ellos para que me explicaran el porque YO, el protagonista fui relegado a un personaje secundario y hasta terciario de la serie – Elevo de nuevo el fierro y golpeo a Clyde esta vez en sus costillas.

-Me explicaron puras estupideces argumentándome que lo hacían para hacer episodios más "divertidos" – Arrugo su cara en asco - ¡Esos episodios solo daban puro cringe! ¡Se inventaban tramas absolutamente estúpidas e irrelevantes solo para "tratar de hacer reír"! – Volvió a darle otro golpe con el fierro.

-¡Lo peor fue lo que surgió luego de que esos bastardos tomaran toda la iniciativa de mandar mi serie directamente a la mierda!

***Golpe***

-¡Me quitaron mi carisma, mi inteligencia, mis planes, mi desarrollo como personaje!

***Golpe***

-¡Todo para que TÚ pudieras "brillar"!

***Golpe***

-Y no solo eso, sino que también hunden más a algunas de mis hermanas con su desarrollo

***Golpe***

-¡No sé qué tienen esos desgraciados como para que tú, el personaje más irrelevante y olvidable de todo mi show alcance mi puesto de protagonista!

***Golpe***

-¡Ya estoy harto de tus sus ideas patéticas!

***Golpe***

-¡Estoy harto de que fuercen tantos tus estúpidos episodios!

***Golpe***

-¡Estoy harto de que se esmeren en dejar en lo más bajos a otros personajes que SÍ son importantes en MI SHOW!

***Golpe***

-¡Estoy harto de que hagan ver a parte de mi familia como unos descerebrados solo por estar al lado tuyo, incluyéndome!

***Golpe***

-¡Estoy harto de todo lo que le han hecho a mí!

***Golpe***

-¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE LO QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI PROGRAMA Y A MI VIDA!

***Golpe***

Jadeaba con pesadez había descargado toda su ira en cada golpe que le había propinado al bastardo. Miro a su ex mejor amigo. El niño no se movía, pero Lincoln no se sentía satisfecho.

Clyde estaba de cara contra la pared, totalmente inconsciente luego todos los brutales golpes que le habían propinado, su espalda totalmente llena de heridas que sangraba.

Lincoln lo volteo para que estuviera mirando al cielo, al hacerlo, Clyde se retorció del ardor que su espalda le estaba dando al tocar el suelo. Pero eso no fue suficiente como para hacer que despertara.

Lincoln se posiciono entre las piernas de chico y con una seña el resto de hombres se movieron he inmovilizaron los brazos y piernas de Clyde y una vez hecho eso, Lincoln levanto el fierro y lo bajo completamente dirigido a un solo lugar…

Sus bolas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! – El efecto fue inmediato. El McBride se retorció y sacudió intentando liberarse de los múltiples agarres que lo inmovilizaban.

Lincoln no se detuvo ahí, pues siguió golpeando la entrepierna de su "Judas"

Los alaridos de Clyde resonaban en todo el lugar, pero nadie acudía en su ayuda, nadie iba o quería hacerlo.

Los golpes no se detuvieron destrozando sus genitales y su miembro reproductor, la sangre comenzaba a brotar y a escurrir de sus pantalones. Su pantalón tenía una gran mancha de sangre.

Lincoln no tuvo piedad y no paro hasta que solo quedara una masa de carne, pronto se canso de destrozar los genitales de Clyde.

Así que arrojo la vara de hierro aun lado y le expendio la mano a uno de sus guardaespaldas, este le dio el martillo.

-En serio, no tienes idea del como disfruto esto – Lincoln podía saborear su venganza y eso le deleitaba, que por fin pudiera hacer lo que deseo durante mucho tiempo.

Se puso de cuclillas y tomo a Clyde de sus cabellos. Este tenía una mirada perdida, tanto que hizo dudar a Lincoln de que estuviera consciente – No importa – Se acerco a su rostro y lo miro con el más puro desprecio.

-Quiero que entiendas que nadie te recordara, porque yo personalmente me encargare de que todo el mundo te olvide, de una manera u otra… - Lincoln dijo en un tono amenazante, totalmente decidido a cumplir su palabra.

Acerco el martillo al rostro de Clyde y de un pequeño golpe le destrozo dos dientes. El quejido de Clyde no se hizo esperar, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar de puro dolor. Ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para retorcerse y tratar inútilmente de escapar. Solo pudo resignarse a seguir con este dolor.

Lincoln no paro siguió así hasta destrozarle cada diente. Al final, la boca del niño afroamericano estaba llena de sangre, Lincoln lo obligo a escupirla toda para que no se ahogara en propia sangre.

-No, no, no, no. Tú no vas a morir así, esto apenas es el comienzo – Lincoln se burlo mirando con desprecio a Clyde, lanzando el martillo a un lado iba a pedirle la cadena a su guardaespaldas, pero justo en ese momento su celular sonó.

-¡Ugh! ¿Quién puede ser en estos momentos? – Con algo de molestia saco su celular para ver de quien se trataba y al verlo cambió su expresión a una más suave. Sin perder tiempo contesto.

-Hola amor

-_Hola Linky, ¿Ya terminaste con lo tuyo? _– La voz de Syd sonó por el aparato.

-Pues justo me interrumpiste en medio de eso

_-¡Oh lo siento! no fue mi intención _

-No te preocupes por eso, en realidad, creo que acabaré más pronto de lo que parece – Se paro y se alejo del cuerpo de su ex mejor amigo y con una seña hizo que sus guardias soltaran a Clyde, solo que cada uno procedió a colocarse unas nudilleras.

Lincoln se alejo lo suficiente de la escena y con otra seña, los guardias procedieron a seguir golpeando a Clyde.

-Si bueno, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo, Syd?

_-Que si ya habías acabado _

-Oh sí, claro, estoy en ello. ¿Tú cómo vas?

_-Pues muy bien, Ronnie ya esta lista para lo de mañana_

-Eso está perfecto, ¿tú ya estas preparada?

_-Obvi _

-Esa es mi chica

_-Y tú eres mi lindo novio_

_-El más suertudo por esa bendición_

_-Yo también lo soy por tener a mi conejito_

-Por supuesto que sí mi querida gatita~

_-Miau~_

A Lincoln le encantaba cada que hacía eso. Siguieron hablando como una pareja de novios normal hasta que Syd pregunto algo.

_-Oye Linky, ¿Todavía se puede lo de Ronnie?_

-Esta complicado

_-¿Tan difícil es hacer que Ronnie vuelva a tu Show?_

-Sí, ella firmo unos papeles que dictaban que ella jamás volvería a mi show para que ella pudiera tener el suyo y esas cosas son mágicas y sí las rompes te convertirá en polvo, literalmente.

_-Demonios… y entonces… ¿Por qué conmigo es más fácil de irme a tu show?_

-Porque tú no firmaste nada y porque dentro de poco tendremos el control de todo

_-Ojalá Ronnie no hubiera firmado eso_

-Ojalá que ella me hubiera escuchado cuando le dije que era mala idea lo del Spin off, pero los del staff le hicieron pensar que era buena idea.

_-¿Cómo paso todo eso?, Ronnie nunca me cuenta de eso porque dice que es demasiado vergonzoso_

-Veras, los del staff pensaron que hacer "Los Casagrande" sería una buena idea ya que dos personajes queridos por los fans (Más o menos) estaban ahí y con ellos podrían crear otra "The Loud House". La cosa es que Ronnie se termino de creer que la gente lo vería ya que ella estaba ahí y según ella: "Soy de los personajes más queridos de la serie"

_-¿Y no lo es?_

-Más o menos, a ella como tal solo un porcentaje de E.U la quiere, con Latinoamérica la cosa sube más, pero no llega a ser de las más queridas de toda la serie. Y ella no entendió una simple cosa: El fandom no quería un Spin off de ella y su familia. No. Lo que querían era que el Ronniecoln se hiciera canon de una vez por todas.

_-Oh_

-Sip, eso fue lo que le dije y luego se ofendió por ello y firmo los papeles en mi cara. Cuando se estreno su programa y los raitings fueron los más bajos del canal, ella me hablo diciendo que tenía razón y bueno, el resto es historia.

_-Vaya, yo siempre pensé que ella era más influyente._

-Antes lo era, pero como dije, lo que tiene verdaderamente el poder es nuestro ship, no ella como tal. Como sea, la verdad es que lo único que bueno de todo eso es que te crearon a ti mi gatita

_-Awww no exageres Linky_

-No lo hago solo digo la verdad

_-Esta bien, amor, pero… no me siento bien con eso, sabes que Ronnie es mi mejor amiga y no quiero verla desaparecer una vez cancelen el Spin off_

-Ella también es amiga mía, y antes fue mi novia, así que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras su serie se va más a la mierda hasta que la cancelen y ella junto con Bobby desaparecen. Así que descubriré de alguna manera como romper ese contrato.

_-¡Muchas gracias Linky! ¡Se lo contare a Ronnie! ¡Se alegrará mucho por ver cómo es que todavía te preocupas por ella!_

-Jajajaja seguro, dile también de mi parte que la veré mañana

_-Seguro Linky y te aseguro que cuando todo esto acabe nos la pasaremos muy bien nosotros tres, ¿No te gustaría~?_

-Me tientas… me tientas…

_-¿Y sí incluimos a Nikki?_

-¡Hagámoslo!

_-Jejeje claro que sí, mi conejito, nos vemos mañana~_

-Nos vemos amor, duerme bien

_-Tú también ya que mañana no te dejaremos dormir~_

-Jejejeje eso espero. Besos.

-Muchos besos a ti también.

Luego de eso colgó la llamada. Desde que Lincoln conoció a Syd y se hicieron pareja entendía más a Lori y su extraña manía de ponerse meloso en medio de una llamada.

***Ring ring***

Vio de quien se trataba y una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. Contesto tranquilamente.

-El mismísimo Bob Toronja, ¿Qué cuentas?

-Tragaste mucho el coño de tu hermana para estar bien putas gracioso, ¿No Loud?

-Oye tranquilo viejo

-Definitivamente si le comiste el coño a tu hermana

-Jajajaja ya tranquilo esponja, ¿Qué tal salió todo?

-Bien, aunque Turnner esta muy impaciente para comenzar, creo que es el más ansioso de todos

-No lo culpo, ¿Qué hay de Korra?

-Ya tiene listo todo, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Reclutaste a los nuevos?

-Te refieres a Miko y Five, ¿no?

-¿A quienes más me estaría refiriendo?

-Aceptaron, aunque están muy nerviosos por todo esto. Le tienen fe a su creador, pero tienen miedo de que les pase lo mismo que tú, Turnner y yo nos pasó o estamos pasando.

-No los culpo. Debo decir que todavía me sorprende que el mismo tipo que creo a los odiosos de Fanboy y ChumChum haya hecho algo bien.

-Las segundas oportunidades hacen cosas mágicas, y te puedo asegurar que pasara lo mismo con mi serie cuando mi papi Savino regrese al mando.

-Aja

-Solo estas celoso de que mi creador este vivo

-¡Cállate! ¡En lugar de abrirme heridas! ¡¿Por qué mejor no me dices como va Phantom?!

-Va bien, él y Zim ya tienen todo preparado para ejecutar el plan.

-Espero que ese plan funcione

-¿Todavía dudas de mí?, recuerda que soy el hombre del plan

-La mayoría de tus planes te van encontrar.

-¡Calla! Este saldrá a la perfección tenemos la ventaja en números y en sorpresas.

-Como digas, yo solo quiero que esto acabe para poder jubilarme luego de tanta sobreexplotación.

-No lo duda, el resto hará lo suyo una vez tomemos el control. Yo reiniciare parte de mi serie, haré que mi papi regrese al mando, aunque me toca los huevos un poco tener que perdonarles la vida a unos cuantos del staff pues ciertamente no todos fueron responsables de esas pésimas ideas.

-Al menos, tú todavía tenías cosas buenas, aunque fueran pocas. Yo deje de ser lo que era desde mi cuarta temporada.

-Esta bien, luego de esto, no solo Nickelodeon volverá a alzarse y al final los malditos de Disney y Network dejaran de burlarse y comenzaran a tomarnos en serio como antes.

-Eso espero, ya quiero ver el rostro de ese arrogante ratón jejeje

-Yo también, como sea, ya debo de irme, nos vemos mañana.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

Luego de eso Bob Esponja corto la llamada y Lincoln se quedo mirando al cielo con una sonrisa.

Mañana sería un día glorioso, el día en que los cartoons que Nickelodeon habían creado y que habían sido sobreexplotados, cancelados y mal llevados tomarían el control total del canal y de sus propias series.

Por fin…

-Señor – Uno de sus guardias hablo. Lincoln lo miro a ver y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Clyde todavía seguía vivo.

Hecho mierda, destrozado, roto, apenas con forma humana, pero vivo…

Lo peor no fue eso, sino que uno de sus guardias se encontraba violando al bastardo, este tenía una sonrisa digna de un enfermo. El resto de sus compañeros ya habían limpiado y recogido todo, y se encontraban asqueados por lo que su compañero esta haciendo, pero Lincoln les había dado luz verde para que le hiciesen lo que ellos querían.

-¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO SIGUEN CON ESA COSA?! – Lincoln bramo furioso y asqueado por lo que uno de sus guardias estaba haciendo.

-Es que no sabemos que hacer, y Adam esta… bueno… - Era evidente a lo que se refería y el tal Adam seguía en lo suyo sin importarle

-Mira acércate – El guardia se acerco a él y se agacho para estar a su altura.

-Quiero que le lleves esa patética cosa y a tu desagradable compañero con Gorefield. Él se encargará de basuras y se alimentará bien. Aparte que debemos darle un uso luego de que costara tanto atraparlo y aprisionarlo – Lincoln no quería que Clyde sufriera el resto de su patética existencia y que mejor manera que llevando su horrible persona con uno de los seres más siniestros y malvados del universo para que lo torture incluso después de muerto.

Y con su guardia, había cometido la estupidez de "formar" parte de Clyde por lo que tenía que ser borrado junto con el otro bastardo.

El guardia asintió y se dio la vuelta dándole una seña a sus compañeros que de inmediato comenzaron a golpear a Adam que ya se había corrido dentro de Clyde.

Lincoln dejo que sus guardias se encargaran de todo, mientras se retiraba, limpiándose la poca sangre que le salpico en su rostro y tiro su camisa que ya estaba manchada de sangre a la basura.

Chasqueando los dedos el guardia al que le ordeno le entrego otra camisa para reemplazar a la que tiro.

Lincoln se cambió y salió de ahí muy feliz y satisfecho con su trabajo pensando una sola cosa: **El retorno de The Loud House a la cima.**

**~0~**

**Oh sí… ya me siento satisfecho…**

**Primero que nada, debo agradecer ****Luz sin vida**** y ****MontanaHatsune92 ****por darme ideas para hacer sufrir a la mayor aberración de todo TLH. **

**Y darles una disculpa a los que esperan "El albino callejero" pero digamos que ando un poco seco de ideas y no pude resistirme a hacer sufrir a Clyde.**

**Ahora sí, ya me siento por satisfecho y dejare a Clyde hundirse en lo más profundo, para que, espero yo no volver a tocar al horrible personaje que es en mis historias (Verga, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo puesto en dos de ellas, pero bueno, tratare de que sea pasable) **

**Y a demás puede darles el final perfecto que se merecen con Sydcoln, Ronnielcoln y un colado e infravalorado Nikkicoln porque se me ocurrió a último momento (¡Hey tenía que ser una chica que Ronnie y Syd conocieran! Aunque no recuerdo sí Syd la conoce en la serie) uwu**

**_¿Quién más quiere invadir Nick para que se ponga las pilas y dejen de arruinar series? _**

**Ya demasiados fics con Clyde traicionando a Lincoln, esta vez, los papeles se invirtieron para ser políticamente incorrecto jajajaja**

**Por cierto, he estado pensado en dejar que ustedes decidan el próximo Shot que sacare con las opciones que les dejo:**

**_*Escondidas_**

**_*Tequila_**

**_*Ahogada_**

**Creo que por los títulos ya se dan una idea de lo que tratara, ¿no es así? XD**

**Así que siéntanse libre de votar :3 **

**Y de verdad voten, por favor :v)/**

**Como sea, no tengo mucho que comentar respecto a esto más que ahora sí, la siguiente será "El albino callejero" y de ahí mi historia Yandere.**

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye~ **


	5. Escondidas

**Aviso: En este Shot las edades de los Loud fueron alteradas y están en el siguiente orden; Lori (22 años), Leni (20 años), Luna (19 años), Luan (17 años), Lily (16 años), Lisa (14 años), Lucy (13 años) Lana, Lola (11 años), Lincoln (9 años) y Lynn (1 año)**

**Con esto dicho comienzo con el Shot.**

**~0~**

**Escondidas**

-¡Aburrido…! – Lana cambió de canal. Su rostro denotaba todo el aburrimiento que en esos momentos sentía.

La chica de once años se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, recostada en el borde con su brazo como soporte y almohada. En el otro extremo se encontraba su gemela Lola la cual estaba totalmente sumergida en la pantalla de su celular.

-Olvídalo Lana, a estas horas no pasan nada bueno por la tele – Lola le dijo a su hermana sin despegar la vista de su celular. Lana solo gruño.

-Tal parece… - La chica de overol y gorra roja dio un suspiro decepcionada y apago la tele - ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – Le pregunto a su hermana que bufo ante su pregunta.

-"Haremos" me suena a manada – La niña de la falda y blusa rosada aparto su mirada del celular – A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo algo que hacer

-¿Cómo qué "princesa"? – Lana entrecerró su mirada molesta.

-Como ir al mall con las demás, aunque no sé porque tardan tanto – Lola se extraño cuando vio la maliciosa sonrisa de su gemela.

-Pues parece que estar totalmente metida en tu celular hizo que no te dieras cuenta que ya se fueron sin ti – Lana disfruto la expresión de incredulidad.

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Grito exigiendo respuestas.

-Lo que oíste

La chica rubia ganadora de distintos certámenes de belleza, estaba totalmente incrédula ante las palabras de su gemela. Luego su cara paso a ser una de indignación.

-¡Malditas ingratas! ¡No me avisaron! – Lola estallo en un enfado totalmente esperable de ella.

-Hey, ellas te avisaron varias veces, pero tu estabas en tu celular viendo Youtube – Lola desvió su mirada ate las palabras de su hermana.

-Maldita seas Caeli y tus polémicas – Maldijo por lo bajo.

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo? – Lana se acerco y resalto su oreja para intentar "escuchar" lo que su hermana estaba diciendo.

Con un chasquido de lengua, Lola empujo a Lana - ¡No molestes Lana!

Lana en lugar de tomarlo como excusa para pelearse solo se rio en donde se encontraba, hacer que Lola se tragase sus palabras era suficiente victoria para la niña amante de los animales, la basura y la fontanería.

Luego de que Lana calmara su risa y la irritación de Lola bajara, la chica se animo a preguntar - ¿Entonces estamos solas?

-Nope, yo también me quede – Lincoln apareció aparentemente de la nada asustando a sus hermanas.

-¡AAAHHH! – Gritaron pues el susto que el pequeño albino de overol azul heredado de Lana [Para disgusto y horror de su gemela] había sido totalmente digno de Lucy.

-¡Lincoln no te aparezcas así! – Lana le reclamo a su hermanito que se rio.

-Mocoso, si serás… - Lola se tomo su pecho y miro molesta al albino que siguió riendo. Ambas se hicieron una nota mental de vigilar que Lucy no le pegue sus costumbres a su hermanito.

-¿Desde cuándo tomaste el lugar de Lucy asustando a las personas? – Lana pregunto ya un poco más calmada.

-Desde que ella me dijo que es divertido – Respondió inocentemente el niño que les sonrió. Definitivamente iban a hablar con Lucy una vez regresara.

El niño camino y se sentó en medio de las dos. Lana no pudo evitar sonreír y revolverle el pelo a su hermanito que le inspiraba una gran ternura.

-Rayos, no puedo permanecer enojada contigo por mucho tiempo pequeño diablillo – Lola tampoco se resistió a su tierno hermano y acarició suavemente su cabellera.

El niño volvió a reír, esa era una de las características más propia del pequeño albino con nombre de presidente. Era muy risueño.

-Entonces solo estamos nosotros, ¿no?

-Aja, las demás fueron con mamá al mall y ya saben que papá todavía trabaja. ¡Ah! ¡Y mamá me dijo que ustedes estaban a cargo de mí! – Dijo el chico llevándose un dedo a los labios recordando todo lo que su mami le dijo.

Las gemelas se miraron y luego miraron al niño - ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – Dijo Lola encogiéndose de hombros, no le molestaba cuidar de su lindo hermano menor.

-Creo que nunca nos habían dejado a cargo, así que esto puede llegar a ser emocionante – Lana le gusto mucho la idea de cuidar a su hermano albino.

-¡Genial! ¿Y qué hacemos? – El niño las miro. El albino se había mantenido en su habitación jugando y charlando con Bum-Bum hasta que se aburrió y dejo a su amigo de felpa en su cama para luego dirigirse con sus hermanas.

-Emm… no lo sé, ¿Alguna idea "Princesa"?

-Ninguna "mugrosa" – Ambas gemelas chocaron unos rayos que salían de sus miradas, esto obviamente de manera imaginaria y con su hermanito mirando todo curioso.

-¿Podemos jugar algo? – Ambas rubias dejaron su pelea de miradas para mirar a su hermanito - ¿Jugar? – Haciendo uso de sus poderes de gemelas se sincronizaron perfectamente al hablar.

-Si, bueno, es que ya hace tiempo que nadie de la familia juega conmigo – Lincoln puso un carita afligida y triste, eso pudo con ambas gemelas.

-¡Nosotras jugaremos contigo! – Tratando de animar a su hermanito y una vez más usando los poderes de las "gemelas maravilla" volvieron a hablar en sincronía.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿Por qué no querríamos jugar contigo? – Lana pregunto y vio como su hermanito se deprimía un poco.

-Eso me pregunto yo, y es que las chicas tampoco quieren jugar conmigo y han comenzado a evitarme. Siempre les pregunto si quieren, pero me dicen que no pueden o me ignoran, se van y me dejan solo… - Ver a su hermanito en ese estado tocaba profundamente el corazón de ambas Loud que se rehusaban a ver su tierno rostro de esa manera.

-¡Déjalas ellas son solo unas amargadas! – Lola abrazo a su hermanito y Lana se mordió la lengua para no comentar algo fuera de lugar de su gemela.

-¡Nosotras jugaremos contigo! – Con un dolor pequeño por haberse mordido la lengua [Que no fue algo metafórico] agrego despeinando al albino lo que ocasionó que riera feliz.

-Jajajaja muchas gracias chicas, ¡son las mejores! – Las abrazo en un gesto bastante lindo que conmovió a ambas niñas.

Ninguna de las dos tenía idea de porque sus hermanas ya no jugaban con su hermanito. Gran parte de ellas lo hacía, en especial Lily y Leni, pero que hasta ellas no quisieran eso les extrañaba, pero ya se encargarían de hablar con ellas y para entonces Lincoln las consideraría sus hermanas favoritas.

Con ese pensamiento en mente inhalaron fuerte y retuvieron el aire sintiéndose como un par de genios y haciendo burla cada una respectivamente de Lisa en su imaginación.

-¿Y qué te apetece jugar? – Pregunto Lana mirando al pequeño que se puso a pensar.

-De preferencia que no involucre ensuciarse – Agrego Lola y su gemela rodo los ojos.

-Le quitas lo divertido a la vida – Con esa referencia dicha, Lincoln se decidió.

-¡Quiero jugar varios juegos! – Dijo feliz regalándole a sus hermanas una sonrisa que según palabras de Lucy: _"Ilumina tu oscura y pútrida alma con su intensa y cálida luz" _

-¡Pues empecemos! – Con ese grito comenzaron a jugar.

**~0~0~0~**

Tras unas tres horas de estar jugando juegos sin parar. Desde juegos de mesa como: "UNO", "Serpientes y escaleras" "Domino", "Damas chinas". A juegos más físicos como: "Las traes", "Piedra, papel o tijera", "Encantados" y Un juego de rol de caballeros y princesas.

Ya eran las 8:36 p.m. y las gemelas estaban exhaustas. Increíblemente estando en la niñez que es la cúspide de la hiperactividad y las increíbles energías de jugar casi todo el día. Las gemelas Loud se sentían cansadas, por algún motivo todos estos juegos las habían cansado de una forma que no habían esperado.

-Ufff… quiero un jugo de manzana… - Lola deseo empapada en sudor tratando de recobrar energías en el sofá.

Lana quien se encontraba al lado suyo y en su mismo estado, asintió – Yo quiero uno de piña – Lola la miro como un bicho raro al pedir ese sabor – No me juzgues que a mi no me parece malo su sabor…

-Lo que digas…

-¡Vamos chicas aun podemos jugar más! – Lincoln a diferencia de sus hermanas estaba tan fresco como una lechuga. No se le notaba cansado.

Sus hermanas lo miraron cansadas – Ya jugamos suficiente. Estoy cansada… - Lola cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

Lana quien tenía más energía que la mayoría de sus hermanas, estaba completamente de acuerdo con su hermana. Sin duda, todas las energías que Lincoln había acumulado aun seguían presentes en el pequeño que dio unos saltos ansiosos.

-¡Por favor chicas…! ¡Solo un juego más! – El niño pidió. Viendo la negativa de sus hermanas el niño decidió usar su "arma secreta" – Por favor… - El chico arrugo ligeramente sus labios, puso una expresión triste y puso los mortales "ojos de cachorro".

Ambas gemelas miraron al menor e interiormente maldijeron que el chico fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber creado esa técnica del demonio a la cual era imposible decir que no.

-(¡Ugh! Lo que sea para que Linky este feliz) – Pensó Lana levantándose con cierto recelo.

-(¡Ugh! Lo que sea para quitarle el título de la hermana favorita a Lily) – Pensó Lola con un objetivo fijo.

-¡Yay! – Cambiando radicalmente su expresión de tristeza extrema a una de pura euforia, el albino salto varias veces, demostrando una vez las inusuales energías que el niño tenía.

-Con la condición de que sea un juego que no implique correr por toda la casa, por favor – Lola pidió. Rara vez las gemelas coincidían en algo y esta fue una de esas inusuales veces.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Reserve lo mejor para el final! – El niño sonrió con cierto misticismo y miro a sus hermanas mayores.

-¿Cuál? – Pregunto Lana.

-Las escondidas~ - Las gemelas sonrieron cuando escucharon eso. No era ningún misterio que ese era el juego favorito de Lincoln y tampoco lo era que el niño albino era terriblemente malo en el juego.

-Me parece perfecto Linky – Lana aprobó totalmente el juego.

-Tú nos buscas y nosotras nos escondemos – Lola dijo feliz. Podrían usar todo el tiempo que Lincoln tardaría en buscarlas para descansar, cosa que no sería poca.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces voy contando hasta treinta! – Dicho eso el niño corrió hasta quedar frente a la pared de la sala y de ahí recargar sus brazos y su cabeza para empezar a contar.

En ese momento Lana y Lola corrieron al segundo piso. Ellas corrieron y luego se miraron a la cara. - ¿Dónde te esconderás? – Pregunto Lana por lo bajo.

-En mi closet, ¿y tú? – Lola respondió en el mismo tono que su gemela.

-En el cuarto de Lily y Lisa, aunque me esconderé mal a propósito, tú sabes que Linky es muy malo en este juego y seguro será divertirlo verlo buscándonos jaja – Pudieron escuchar que Lincoln ya iba en la mitad.

-Lo que digas chica, yo solo quiero descansar – Con eso dicho y sin despedirse ambas fueron a sus respectivos escondites.

Lola fue directo a su cuarto y se metió en su gran closet. Dejando la puerta abierta apropósito ya que desde donde estaba del closet podía mirar tanto a Lana [Que estaba en la habitación de Lily y Lisa] y a Lincoln que seguramente estaría dando vueltas y revisando el mismo lugar una y otra vez.

Lana por otro lado, tal cual dijo se oculto en el cuarto de Lily y Lisa. Solo que su escondite fue literalmente detrás de la puerta entre abierta en un ángulo que le podría permitir mirar a Lincoln.

Ambas gemelas desde sus escondites rieron pensando en como Lincoln las iba a estar buscando en lugares que sería totalmente fuera de lo que alguien normal pensaría.

Finalmente, Lincoln termino de contar - ¡Listos o no aquí voy! – Y con una inocente comenzó el juego…

Justo después de decir esas palabras la luz de toda la casa se fue…

**[Vocaloid = Hide and seek]**

-¿Eh? – Ninguna de las gemelas entendió que había sucedido, de pronto toda la casa se había envuelto en la total oscuridad. Ninguna tuvo idea de lo que ocurrió hasta pocos segundos después que pudieron darse cuenta.

Se corto la luz. Eso no era bueno, Lincoln en toda esta oscuridad podía lastimarse por no ver por donde va y a estas horas que lucían más oscuras de las que por sí ya eran. Con esos pensamientos estuvieron a punto de salir de sus escondites hasta que…

_Ding dong ven y abre la puerta_

Escucharon la melodiosa y armónica voz de su hermanito resonar en toda la casa. Su voz en un tono infantil, pero… atemorizante…

_Ya estoy aquí_

Por un motivo escuchar la dulce voz de su hermanito les provoco un escalofrío y regresaron a sus escondites cada vez más atentas a las escaleras.

_Será inútil que te escondas_

Lo escucharon todavía desde el piso inferior. Parecía estarse paseando, ya que incluso podían escuchar sus pasos desde un piso superior.

_Ding dong ven y abre la puerta_

¿Desde cuándo las pisadas de su hermano se habían vuelto tan pesadas?, O era que todo estaba tan calmado que podías escuchar las diminutas pisadas de un niño de nueve años resonando como si de un adulto se tratase.

_Ya estoy aquí_

Sabían que estaba frente a las escaleras. Y se acercaba tranquilamente.

_Es tarde para escaparse_

Escucharon sus pasos subir por las escaleras. En ese momento Lana sintió un impulso que no podía explicar, así que con cuidado echo una mirada a las escaleras. Grave error.

_Te estoy observando_

Lincoln ya había subido cada escalón y esperaba. Justo ahí Lana asomo su cabeza para mirar. Sus miradas chocaron en toda la oscuridad pues los ojos del pequeño resplandecían como un par de rubíes.

_Mi mirada has encontrado_

Siguió cantando, burlándose de su hermana. La pequeña mecánica sintió su corazón saltar del susto y aparto su mirada lo más que pudo.

_Veo en ti el miedo_

Eso no era mentira. ¿Quién no sentiría pavor al ver a su hermanito en toda la oscuridad de su hogar mirarlos con un gran cuchillo de cocina en la mano?

_Quiero verte más de cerca_

Sus pasos se acercaron. El corazón de su hermana latía con fuerza. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Sus piernas temblaron, sus manos intentaban aferrarse a la pared con la esperanza de encontrar un pasadizo secreto, un arma o con lo que pudiera defenderse.

_Ding dong ya estoy entrando_

Lana sabía que debía cerrar la puerta y no abrirla sin importar que, pero no podía. Sus piernas no le hacían caso, ni sus manos. Había perdido cada gramo de fuerza en su ser. No podía hacer nada.

_Tienes que correr_

Los pasos de su hermano pasaron a convertirse en grandes campanadas que anunciaban que la parca pronto tocaría a tu puerta.

_Es el juego del escondite_

Su voz era angelical, digna de ser la estrella en cualquier presentación escolar. Y era tan inocente que, de cierta forma, solo podías rendirte ante ella.

_Ding dong ya estoy entrando_

Un frío golpeo todo su rostro y un escalofrío subió de sus pies hasta sus hombros. Sus pies por fin pudieron moverse, pero solo fueron pequeños y ansiosos pasitos que apenas se separaban el uno del otro por unos pocos centímetros.

_Ve y escóndete_

Lincoln se tardaba y lo hacía adrede, para que todo el miedo que la inundaba la asfixiase hasta desplomarse al suelo totalmente agotada.

_Juntos vamos a divertirnos_

Ya no podía entender porque ese cambió de actitud. No lo entendía, hace solo unos minutos era el dulce, amable y adorable niño que era desde que su madre les mostro cuando era un recién nacido.

_Puedo oír tus pasos_

Un horrible nudo en la garganta evito que pudiera tragar la saliva que se encontraba atorada. No podía hacer nada. No entendía como era posible y tenía miedo.

_Que se mueven nerviosos_

Estaba a nada de desplomarse al suelo, ya ni siquiera podía aguantar su propio peso. Se sintió mareada, asqueada, desorientada y perdida a merced del pálido monstruo vestido de niño.

_Tus respiraciones_

Vio todo a su alrededor moverse en un remolino, ya no podía identificar absolutamente nada. Su estomago se revolvió con ganas de expulsar todo lo que había ingerido desde hace horas.

_Y tu aliento entrecortado_

A duras penas pudo visualizar la pequeña mano que sostenía el pómulo de la puerta. Incluso sus manos podían brillar en toda esa oscuridad. En ese remolino que se habían convertido sus sentidos pudo ver que también brillaba.

_No te has escondido bien_

El niño por fin se dio a ver. Su inocente e infantil sonrisa hizo que cada pelo en la piel de Lana se erizara, podía oírlo cantar con su dulce voz.

_¡TE VEO!_

Los ojos del pequeño albino habían cambiado radicalmente, ya no era esos bellos ojos zafiro que desprendían inocencia y pureza. No…

_No te has escondido bien_

Estos eran rubíes brillantes solo desprendían sadismo y gozo. No eran los ojos de su hermanito.

_¡TE VEO!_

Se acerco a ella con el grande y afilado cuchillo entre su mano derecha, balanceándolo juguetonamente mientras seguía cantando y tarareando aquella tétrica melodía.

_No te has escondido bien_

Sus piernas estaban a nada de colapsar y es ahí cuando el albino se poso frente a ella. Con esa horrible sonrisa y esos maliciosos ojos.

_¡TE VEO!_

Fue ahí donde Lana lo vio…

_**No te has escondido bien…**_

Lola sintió todos sus huesos convertirse en gelatina, desplomándose al suelo. Sus ojos se dilataron que aun miraban la pequeña abertura que había hecho para verlo. La alfombra amortiguo su caída, evitando que sus rodillas sufrieran daños, pero eso no importaba. Aun podía resonar en su cabeza el único sonido que hubo luego de la tétrica canción de su hermano…

El como algo pesado cayó al suelo…

_Toc toc, estoy en la puerta_

Tras de eso, la voz de su hermano se ánimo más que antes. Tras ese horrible golpe que resonó en toda la casa, como el martillo de un juez sentenciando tu destino a la pena de muerte.

_De tu habitación_

Lo escucho golpear su puerta. Todo su cuerpo tembló, las lagrimas bajaron lentamente y lentamente se arrastro hasta lo más hondo de su armario, rezando para que ese monstruo no la encontrase.

_Puedo entrar sin tu permiso_

Abrazo sus rodillas con fuerza intentando protegerse. Era patético. Y lo único que podía hacer.

_Toc toc, estoy en tu cuarto_

Sus lagrimas no paraban de bajar con cada vez más pesar. Sus llantos atorados en su garganta irritada. Su nariz irritada. Sus ojos irritados. Y todo su cuerpo envuelto en miedo.

_Sé que estas aquí_

Negó con la cabeza. Si existía un dios, le pedía que por favor hiciera que se fuera. No quería morir…

_El juego está terminando_

No quería morir…

_¿Dónde te escondes?_

Quería que esa voz se callara, quería que esa voz se fuera del cuerpo de su lindo y tierno hermanito. Su pecho se sintió oprimido. Su corazón le dolía. Era como si lo estrujaran sin un solo gramo de misericordia.

_Miro debajo de tu cama_

Suplicaba por ayuda. No le importaba de quien fuese, solo quería que alguien la salvara y también a su hermano. Ese con el cual había compartido muchos momentos, ese el que la inspiraba a ser mejor persona para poder ser su modelo a seguir y a admirar.

_Seguiré buscando_

Ese niño que había sido engullido por la total oscuridad. Ese niño que la buscaba y pedía un rescate. Como ella… como su hermana mayor…

_Es el turno de tu armario_

Los pasos se habían vuelto pesados, podía oírlos. Sin embargo, su voz hacía un increíble eco y daba la impresión de que se encontraba lejos y muy cerca a la vez. Aun así, sabía que no importaba eso. **Eso** solo quería torturarla. Hacerla sentir aun peor de lo que ya estaba.

_Ding dong, ¡ESTAS AQUÍ!_

El armario se abrió de golpe y ahí dando la impresión de ser mucho más alto de lo que en realidad era estaba Lincoln, sus ropas estaban salpicadas en sangre, el cuchillo estaba bañado en ella.

_Ding dong estabas aquí_

Él la miro con su más tétrica sonrisa, acercándose al son de su propia canción. Mirandola con esos oscuros ojos.

_¡TU TURNO!_

Intento retroceder más, pero ya había tocado fin. Estaba aterrorizada. No podía huir, ni tampoco tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

_Ding don te encontrado y es…_

Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Solo se abrazo a sí misma con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedaba, que eran escasas.

_¡TU TURNO!_

Recordó cada momento que había vivido en toda su vida. Los momentos que había tenido con sus padres, con sus amigos, con sus hermanas, con su mejor amiga y también gemela, y con su adorable hermano menor.

_Ding dong he ganado y es_

Miro directamente al monstruo en ultimo acto de valentía mostrándole todo el odio que le guardaba.

_¡TU TURNO!_

Y ahí lo miro… miro al monstruo… pegada al lado de su hermanito como una serpiente, una maldita sombra que estrangulaba el cuello de su hermano, que lo manipulaba. Pero también estaba su hermanito, el cual lloraba a lagrima viva que solo mostraban terror puro sin siquiera poder quitar su sonrisa y sin poder detener sus acciones

_**Ding dong te castigaré…**_

Y con un desgarrador grito de dolor que se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció, la casa se quedo en un silencio de ultratumba.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

La familia había regresado a casa. Las chicas entraban de una forma animada, no como la usual estampida que hubiera sido normalmente, pero venían tranquilas. Sin duda, un suceso raro del cual Rita había notado.

La matriarca Loud cerraba la puerta mientras veía al resto de sus hijas dirigirse a distintos lugares, pero a quienes buscaba con la mirada no las encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿Y Lana y Lola? – Pregunto, aun cuando el resto de sus hijas tampoco estuvieran seguras.

-Durmiendo – Saltó del susto. Y el resto de Loud también lo hicieron, incluyendo a Lucy. Casi como si se hubiera teletransportado Lincoln se mostró alegre frente a su madre.

-¡Dios santo Lincoln no vuelvas a hacer eso! – Se tomo el pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido. Aunque sutilmente dio una mirada a Lucy quien también parecía afectada.

En el momento en que Lincoln apareció el resto de sus hermanas se habían petrificado. Las que subían las escaleras para ir a sus cuartos, las que iban a la sala a ver algo de televisión se detuvieron en seco.

Un sudor frío bajo por la frente de alguna de ellas. Aun así, Lily se acerco con un notable nerviosismo – Linky… ¿Por qué sigues despierto?, ya es tu hora de dormir – La hermosa rubia miro por un momento a Luna, Luan y Lisa que estaban en las escaleras escuchando todo en silencio.

-Sí, Linky, un pequeño hombrecito como tú debe de ir a la cama para poder crecer bien y fuerte – Leni quien cargaba a Lynn en sus brazos se unión a su hermanita para conversar con el pequeño albino.

-Es que Lana, Lola y yo jugamos toda la tarde y aun quiero jugar un poco más – Con una risa infantil que le erizo cada pelo al resto de sus hermanas que sintieron un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Qué jugaron copito? – Su madre bajo a su altura y le hizo cosquillas. Eso provoco que el pequeño estallara en carcajadas dulces e infantiles.

-¡Jajajajajajaja ya mamá! – pidió que se detuviera, cosa que la mujer termino haciendo.

-Pues jugamos muchos juegos de mesa, unos pocos videojuegos y terminamos por jugar a las escondidas – Al decir eso, el resto de sus hermanas se estremecieron y un horrible presentimiento atravesó sus corazones.

Para desconcierto de su madre todas y cada una de ellas salieron disparadas al piso de arriba.

-Que raras están últimamente tus hermanas – Comento a su hijo que miro a donde se habían ido sin expresión en su pecoso rostro. Luego se volteo hacía su madre con una sonrisa.

-Puedes jugar conmigo un poco más

-Lo siento hijo, pero por lo que dices ya has jugado lo suficiente – Rita negó.

-Vamos mami, solo un juego más, por favoooor – Pidió usando sus ojitos de cachorro. Rita nunca pudo decirle que no a esa carita, así que solo pudo ceder.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien, pero solo un juego y ya te vas a dormir pequeño travieso – Le jalo un poco uno de sus cachetes haciendo que el niño se ría aún más.

-Jajajaja esta bien mami. Juguemos a las escondidas~

-Me parece bien – Rita no le costo aceptar, sabía que su hijo era terrible en ese juego y no le tomaría mucho terminar el juego para poder mandarlo a dormir.

-Bien, entonces, tú me buscas y yo me escondo~ - Tras decir eso, un ensordecedor grito de horror surgió en la planta de arriba.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! – Rita grito asustada por ese terrible y desgarrador grito. La preocupación subió de golpe y miro a su hijo para cancelar su juego.

Pero cuando volteo para ver a su hijo él ya no se encontraba. Había desaparecido totalmente, sin dejar un solo rastro…

_Ding dong el juego a terminado_

_**Ding dong les digo adiós…**_

**~0~**

**Okey, antes que nada, sé que dije que iba a seguir con mi historia yandere, pero… surgió un pequeño percance que me impide continuarla. Tranquilos que esto lo resolveré lo más rápido posible y no estará en ningún haitus, ni cancelada, ni nada de eso. Así me evito cualquier duda :b**

**Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció el Shot?**

**Debo de confesar que este Shot me recordó a un Creepypasta que leí desde hace tiempo, pero en el cual NO me base y aun así me recuerda a el XD**

**Este fue de los primeros que se me ocurrieron, y de hecho iba a ser con el cual iba a iniciar esta historia, pero… descubrí mi amor por el Sydcoln y eso va primero UwU**

**No se preocupen que las demás opciones que compitieron (Es decir, "Tequila" y "Ahogada") con este shot para ser el elegido en esta entrega volverán a salir eventualmente hasta que sean votados.**

**Y para esta nueva votación los Shot que les tengo preparados serán… uff… en mi opinión de los MEJORES que se me han ocurrido.**

**Y como hubo quejas (En realidad solo fue una :b) sobre solo poner el título y nada más. Así que les daré unos datos extra que yo considere los adecuados para los siguientes Shot y así será de aquí en adelante y no haya ninguna queja y todos seamos felices.**

**Así todos pueden votar. Y bueno los próximos shots serán:**

_*****__Luz de luna__** [El Shot más triste y bello que se me ha ocurrido y sí gana preparen el Clorox]**_

_*****__El hombre con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza__** [Homenaje a J0nas Nagera completamente cómico]**_

_*****__¿Qué es la diversión? __**[Solo diré que es de los proyectos más originales que se me han ocurrido y que estará relacionada con una o varias de mis historias… no directamente, claro]**_

**Ya con los Shots presentados voten al que más les guste, que les puedo asegurar que TODOS ellos valen totalmente la pena y les tengo muchas ganas a todos ellos :D**

**En fin, esperemos que mi próxima actualización sea "La enfermedad llamada AMOR" (Y que sea pronto XD) **

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye**


	6. ¿Qué es la diversión?

**¿Qué es la diversión?**

_Un niño albino corría desesperado. Su corazón latía como nunca, su respiración era pesada y cansada. Pero el niño no paro de correr aun con lo oscuro que se encontraba todo lo que lo rodeaba._

_Las pisadas de sus pies descalzos no eran los únicos resonando. Varios más se oían detrás de él. Persiguiéndolo. El chico no paro de correr, si paraba por un segundo su huida, moriría. _

_El chico siguió corriendo, tratando de perder a sus perseguidores, pero estos no cesaron ni se rindieron. _

_El cansancio que el muchacho sentía era absoluto, sus piernas cada vez pesaron mucho más. Sus pies descalzos le dolían cada vez más. Sus manos estaban pálidas, su piel maltratada, llena de cortes, moretones y cicatrices resaltaba no importa donde lo vieses. _

_Sus ojos verdes, eran tan opacos y vacíos que daban la impresión de no tener un solo gramo de vida en su cuerpo. Pese a que estaba huyendo por su vida. _

_El chico no quería morir. Nadie en este lugar quería morir en realidad…_

_La persecución continuo solo un poco más, pero todo termino más rápido de lo que uno se imaginaba. De pronto y sin previó aviso una roca golpeo en el cachete, tumbándolo inmediatamente._

_Sus dientes salieron volando por tremendo golpe. El chico apenas consciente pudo oír voces que tan confusas e inentendibles que solo le significaban una cosa._

_Su visión cada vez se fue tornando más y más borrosa. Pero pudo apreciar una luz algo cerca de él. Era naranja y cálida. Aun en ese estado, sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Esa luz solo significaba una cosa…_

_Su muerte._

_Otras dos luces aparecieron acompañadas de más pisadas y voces. Sintió algo tibio salir de su boca y su nariz. El sabor a hierro no se hizo esperar._

_El chico albino ya no podía moverse, su cuerpo había caído con ese golpe de manera permanente. El joven sabía su destino, pero no por eso se sentía tranquilo, al contrario, terror era lo único que podía sentir con total claridad._

_Era frustrante conocer que tú muerte se encontraba a solo unos pocos metros de ti y no poder hacer absolutamente nada._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba el chico miro a los que se acercaban. Eran adultos, eran albinos como él. Estaba tan o peor maltratados que él._

_No podía distinguir sus rostros, por lo que sí había alguien que alguna vez vio no lo sabría. Tampoco era que eso le importara. _

_Esos hombres hablaron entre ellos, lucían satisfechos y deseosos pese a que no sonreían, ni mostraban una pisca de alegría. Unos cuantos se mostraban cansados, recuperando todo el aliento que perdieron al perseguir al muchacho. _

_Uno de ellos se acerco con otra roca, esta era filosa y algo gruesa. Curiosamente, el hombre solo tenía tres dedos en la mano que sostenía la roca. El joven albino miro al otro albino que se había acercado a él. Lleno de una impotencia y terror que nunca antes lo había inundado de tal magnitud._

_El hombre de ojos azules opacos y tan o hasta más vacíos que los suyos lo miraron directamente a los ojos. Ese cruce de miradas que solo duro unos pocos segundos, al chico le parecieron minutos. La mirada del hombre no le transmitía nada._

_Ni odio, ni dolor, ni arrepentimiento, ni compasión. Nada… en lo absoluto._

_Sin decir nada, el hombre se agacho, levanto la afilada roca y se la enterró en el ojo al muchacho. El grito del joven no se hizo esperar. El resto de albinos que perseguían al muchacho también se acercaron, con las mismas miradas vacías._

_Sin un atisbo de compasión ante el joven que gritaba con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, tomaron varias rocas que se encontraban cerca y ni cortos, ni perezosos, comenzaron a golpear brutalmente el cuerpo del joven._

_La sangre salpicaba y pintaba todo el lugar. Pronto los gritos de dolor del joven fueron totalmente apagados. Aun así, ninguno paro de golpearlo. Estuvieron golpeando el cuerpo del joven durante unos minutos. Donde el sonido que más se oía era el como los huesos se rompían, la carne era aplastada y la sangre chorreaba._

_Al terminar de golpear al joven, se detuvieron un minuto a descansar. Entre lo que descansaban uno de ellos hablo. – [Su brazo me pertenece] – Declaro fríamente._

_-[Yo me quedo con sus piernas] – Hablo otro albino._

_-[Mientras me quede con sus órganos no me importa] – Otro más declaro._

_Los otros pocos que no había hablado, lo hicieron y declararon lo que por derecho les pertenecía. El que había tumbado al muchacho y el que había enterrado la roca en su ojo no dijo nada. Solo miro al cuerpo apaleado del joven._

_Sin decir nada, volvió a golpear el cuerpo del joven, esta vez enterrando la roca en la garganta del cuerpo y solo se concentró en ese punto. El resto solo lo miro sin decir nada. Eventualmente cumplía su objetivo y sostuvo la cabeza decapitada del joven tal como había hecho en todo el macabro acto se retiro sin despedirse de sus compañeros._

_El resto solo lo miro indiferente y procedieron a hacer lo mismo que su compañero había hecho, quedarse con un miembro del cuerpo. En menos de una hora, ya todos se había retirado en diferentes direcciones llevando consigo una parte del cadáver._

_El lugar solo dejo una espantosa mancha de sangre que daba crédito al asesinato que ahí se había cometido. Entre las desoladas calles de lo que parecía ser un lugar de noche eterna._

_Ninguno de los albinos se dio cuenta que entre las sombras un pequeño niño albino de cinco años había presenciado todo con lujo de detalles. El pequeño apenas vestido con unos trapos sucios que se ocultaba entre la oscuridad solo abrazo más su peluche de conejo._

_-[__**En este lugar, si caes una sola vez, jamás volverás a levantarte**__] – La profunda y tétrica voz que provino de lejos, pero a la vez de cerca hablo. El niño albino con curiosas pecas asintió y se retiro entre las sombras. _

**~0~0~0~**

_**/Tres años después/**_

_Chasque la lengua al darme cuenta que me habían descubierto. De inmediato salí corriendo, saltando la pequeña ventana de ese lugar. Caí con mis pies descalzos contra la tierra y reanudé mi huida._

_Corrí entre las calles, evitando a los otros adultos que ahí vagaban sin rumbo hasta adentrarme una vez más en la oscuridad de los alrededores._

_-[¡Como te atrape te sacare las tripas y me las cenare junto a mi mujer!] – Pudo escuchar a ese hombre gritar a atrás mío, pero ya no tenía que preocuparme por él, ya que volví a ser uno con la oscuridad._

_Me aleje con rapidez del lugar, dejando atrás los gritos enfadados de aquel hombre de más de cuarenta años. Sentí el frío trozo de carne cruda que le había robado a ese hombre y también… sentí a mi único compañero en esta vida. Mi peluche de conejo._

_Pronto pude visualizar más casas alumbradas pobremente por algunas antorchas. Estas casas hechas de tierra, roca y madera eran realmente deplorables, en un estado realmente pobre. Algunas de las que se encontraban en kilómetros de la zona apenas llegaban a tener dos pisos._

_Ya que muy pocas personas se esfuerzan tanto como para hacerlas, aun en este lugar. Camine entre la oscuridad, evitando a toda costa pasar cerca de la luz del fuego._

_Mire a mi alrededor, más casa que encontraba. Algunas de estas deshabitadas y destrozadas. Algunas otras con menos de dos integrantes dentro. Y seguramente más de una con un cadáver. _

_Como siempre, evite a los demás albinos como yo. Era peligroso estar cerca de uno. Hombres y mujeres, algunas con la dicha de tener trapos que llegaban a cubrir sus cuerpos un poco del frío. Otros menos afortunados estaban desnudos._

_Siempre me pareció curioso el ver como todos trataban de ocultar sus cicatrices, tan largas y tan profundas que es sorprendente que sigan vivos. Siempre me dio curiosidad ver como es que todos los adultos tenían solo dos o tres dedos cuando mucho._

_Siempre me pareció curioso como es que el resto de niños como yo se juntan en grupo para tratar de sobrevivir juntos, aun cuando tarde o temprano terminarían por apuñalarte la espalda, literalmente._

_Aquí no puedes confiar en nadie, solo puedes confiar en la oscuridad. O al menos ese es el caso del resto de humanos como yo. Ya que yo si tengo a alguien en el que confío._

_Me detengo por un momento y aun entre la oscuridad siento el pelaje de mi peluche entre mis manos. Era suave… realmente suave._

_-[__**Aww que halagador de tú parte**__] – La voz de mi compañero resonó en la lejanía y a la vez en la cercanía. Era profunda, realmente profunda. Y provenía de mi peluche, aun cuando su voz parecía venir de todos lados, yo sé que esa voz proviene de mi peluche._

_Siempre me da curiosidad ver como es que los demás no pueden oírlo cuando su voz fácilmente puede recorrer kilómetros. O al menos así lo pienso._

_Camino otra vez entre la fría oscuridad, haciéndome paso para poder pasar desapercibido. Siempre he sido muy cuidadoso, pues he visto lo que le ocurre a los que se descuidan._

_Desde que tengo uso de razón he crecido en este lugar pútrido y miserable. No tengo idea de cómo es que llegue ahí. No tengo idea de quienes o donde están mis padres, y siendo honesto no me importa mucho. No tengo idea del porque es que todos estábamos aquí metidos. No tengo idea del porqué de las cosas._

_Lo único que sé y que importa es sobrevivir…_

_-[__**Te olvidas de algo**__] – La voz de mi compañero volvió a hablar. Era extraño, siempre que pienso en sobrevivir él siempre me sale con eso._

_No sé a que se refiere, aun cuando tengo la duda él solo se ríe y me dice que tengo que hallarlo por mi propia cuenta, sino no tendría chiste. No sé a lo que se refiere o a lo que signifique la palabra "chiste". _

_Desde que tengo memoria siempre que veo algo suelo ponerle mucha atención. Ya sea porque sienta que eso puede dañarme o simplemente porque me genera mucha curiosidad. Casi todo el tiempo termina siendo este último._

_Me gusta saber el porque de las cosas y lo que realmente significan. No lo sé, simplemente me fascina, pero nunca hago algo para replicarlo._

_Prefieren mirar a la distancia. Suelo tener muy buena memoria, por lo que recuerdo muy bien las cosas que me interesan. Como hace tiempo, no sé exactamente cuanto pues nunca he conocido una forma en la cual expresar todo lo que ocurrió, pero bueno, esa es otra cosa._

_Recuerdo muy bien como es que otro niño como yo había robado una gran cantidad de carne a un grupo de adultos y se la había comido, yo lo vi cuando lo hacía. Se comió absolutamente todo, pero el niño cometió un error y lo descubrieron por lo que huyo._

_Los adultos también lo persiguieron hasta que uno de ellos lo derribo con una roca y los demás lo golpearon con las piedras hasta matarlo, luego cada uno le arranco una parte de su cuerpo y se la llevaron para comérselas por separado._

_Yo miré todo, y aun que en ese entonces era más pequeño que ahora, pude seguirles el ritmo, lo suficiente como para ver como lo descuartizaban. _

_No negare que me dio hambre esa vez. Miro el trozo de carne que me robe, estaba crudo, pero era fresco recientemente cortado, esos son los más deliciosos._

_El aire frío volvió a golpear mi cuerpo. Temblé por el frío, pero continúe mi recorrido. _

_-[__**Consigue fuego, necesitas calentarte que estamos en invierno y las aguas se vuelven más frías**__] – Mi compañero volvió a hablar. No entendí eso de las aguas, pero sí entendí que necesitaba calentarme._

_Caminé con más prisa y me encontré con una casa en ruinas, dentro había niños. Dos chicos y tres chicas. Parecían más jóvenes que yo, me acerque cautelosamente sin que me miraran._

_Por estos lugares no transitaban los adultos, así que es normal que los niños acampen en lugares que ya no son habitados por adultos. Aunque también podrían ir al…_

_No, no importa eso ahora. Tome el trozo de carne y me lo lleve a la boca, luego a mi compañero lo amarre con la poca ropa que tenía. Esos trapos solo me cubrían de la cintura para abajo antes de llegar por la mitad de los muslos._

_Lo amarre en mi cintura para que no cayera y yo pudiera mover mucho mejor. – [__**Quítales su calor**__] – Mi compañero volvió a hablar y tenía muy claro que hacer._

_Me acerque a una casa cercana tan destruida como en la que ellos se encontraban y subí con los escombros hasta el tejado donde los mire más detenidamente. _

_Los cinco estaban alrededor de una fogata bastante decente. Y solo uno de ellos estaba despierto, el resto dormía amontonados entre ellos para mantener el calor. El niño que se encontraba despierto mirando fijamente al fuego._

_Bien, el no esta prestando atención, pese a que esta haciendo de guardia. Ya sabiendo el panorama de todo baje otra vez al suelo con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Tomé una de las rocas que encontré por el lugar. _

_Que aquella casa este tan desecha como para tener un gigantesco agujero por el cual entrar sin problemas. Mucho mejor para mi que el niño estaba justo donde puedo atacarlo. _

_Fui sigiloso, y pasé totalmente desapercibido por el chico. La oscuridad siempre me ha hecho posible el poder hacer eso, ser uno con ella. Por lo que el chico no supo que lo golpeo, literalmente._

_Vi el niño albino caer delante de mí. Su caída no hizo mucho ruido y eso no hizo despertar al resto de niños. Entre al lugar silenciosamente, dejando la roca en el suelo me acerque a la fogata. _

_Pude sentir esa calidez, fue muy agradable. Pero mi mirada volvió a los niños dormidos, estos se retorcieron entre sueños y se abrazaron aun más fuerte como si el frío hubiera aumentado pues sus cuerpos tiemblan bastante._

_Esa era otra cosa que me daba mucha curiosidad. _

_¿Por qué siempre que me acerco a alguien pasa eso? _

_Eso era algo que siempre me preguntaba, ya que cada vez que alguien se percataba de mi presencia, siempre hacían lo posible para huir de mí, siempre se alejaban, algunos otros me amenazaban, pero terminaban sin hacerme nada._

_Incluso los adultos hacían lo mismo cada que estoy cerca. Por eso mismo nunca he estado en un grupo como el que tienen estos niños, ya que todos siempre me evitan y tiemblan, me miran de una forma que me causa mucha intriga y a mi compañero siempre lo hacía reír._

_Y ahora sucedía lo mismo, solo que ninguno de ellos tenía idea que estaba con ellos. Aunque es posible que esto sea causa del frío, más que por mí, pero yo en particular no sentí un cambio de temperatura._

_No lo sé, tal vez solo esa mi imaginación. – [__**Debemos irnos, hay algo que quiero platicarte**__] – La voz tan profunda de mi compañero resonó otra vez. Justo en ese instante vi como todos los niños temblaron aun más, incluso el que había golpeado._

_Aun no comprendo del todo porque sucede eso, pero tengo una sospecha…_

_En fin, tome varios palos que formaban la fogata. Esta era reciente por lo que el fuego todavía no consumía del todo la madera, eso me da el tiempo para irme a mi refugio temporal._

_Me marche por donde entre y me retire. Al rato regrese la mirada para mirar que ahora la fogata de esos niños se había apagado. No sentí nada por ello y continúe._

_Una cosa que no me gusta es tener que robar el fuego de otros, no porque me sienta mal por ellos. Si ese fuese el caso ya estaría muerto desde hace mucho. No, en realidad no me gusta por que me hace sentir como si fuera un blanco._

_Llevo toda mi vida siendo parte de la oscuridad. La oscuridad podrá ser fría, podrá poner todos tus sentidos en alerta, pero a mi me hacía sentir seguro. Tener luz me vuelve vulnerable, y me deja expuesto ante los demás, pero en estas circunstancias no queda de otra. Solo debo de apresurarme._

_-[__**Ya vas aprendiendo cada vez más rápido**__] – Mi compañero comento. Eso me sorprendió, normalmente el me dejaba tener mis propios pensamientos tranquilamente, y solía no comentar mucho cada vez que veía algo que llamaba mi atención._

_Lo mire. Ese peluche ha estado conmigo desde que nací, o eso tengo entendido. Siempre estuvo a mi lado. Él había sido el principal causante de que yo este vivo. Aunque su aspecto siempre me dio curiosidad. Jamás he visto un "conejo" y todavía no entiendo del todo el concepto de "animal"._

_Tampoco entiendo del todo como es que yo tengo un peluche y los demás no. _

_Eso en realidad no me molestaba, me hacía sentir diferente al resto. De hecho, no solo por eso, desde que tengo memoria siempre me ha parecido que nunca he pertenecido a este lugar._

_Un pensamiento que había escuchado del resto de personas sin que estos tuvieran cuenta de que los escucho, los niños siempre lo dicen con… no sé describirlo… pero el único ejemplo que se me ocurre es cuando comes algo que no sabe nada bien._

_En cambio, los adultos lo decían siempre estando molestos, pero… cada que lo dicen, siempre hay algo que les decía a todos que mentían. Se mentían a ellos mismos y a los demás sin éxito. Y era muy fácil darse cuenta._

_Aun no lo entiendo del todo y cada que mi compañero lo habla me cuesta entenderlo pues usa palabras desconocidas para mí, cosas que nunca he visto u oído en otra persona._

_No importa ahora mismo, el fuego que tengo se ya esta por llegar a mi mano, así que debo de apresurarme, por suerte ya logro distinguirlo…_

_Mire como en frente mío estaba lo que mi compañero llamaba como "El brote". No tengo idea de que es lo que significa, pero me gusta como suena. Eran una especie de raíces gigantescas que se entrelazan las unas a las otras formando grandes enredaderas de madera gracias a un gigantesco pilar. Siempre me llama la atención como es que esas raíces se entierran en el suelo, pero salen de arriba._

_Eso es otra cosa que me interesa mucho saber. ¿Qué es lo que hay arriba? _

_No sé si arriba abra algo, mi compañero dice que ya me lo contara. Eso me molesta un poco pues mi curiosidad es tan grande como El brote._

_-[__**Relájate mocoso apresurado, el tiempo sobra aquí**__] – Mi compañero volvió a hablar. Ante eso, solo bufe molesto. No me gusta quedarme con la intriga de algo, pero no tengo más opciones más que confiar en mi compañero. Siempre lo he hecho, pero, aun así, no deja de molestarme un poco._

_Me acerque a "El brote" sintiendo que el calor en mi mano se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Estando ahí, agarre con mi mano libre una pequeña rama y la rompí. Acerque la rama con mi improvisada antorcha._

_El fuego rápidamente se paso al palo. De inmediato solté la antorcha sintiendo la quemadura que me había provocado. Mire al suelo como es que el fuego que le robe a esos niños se apagaba._

_Mi estomago gruño y me di cuenta de algo. Aun tenía el trozo de carne en mi boca, todos estos pensamientos y recuerdos me habían hecho olvidar el hambre que tenía. _

_Lastima, normalmente me gustaba guardarme la comida que le robaba a los adultos o a otros niños para cuando estuviera seguro. Me gusta comer la carne mientras escucho hablar a mi compañero, dice cosas muy interesantes que siempre me llaman más y más la atención._

_A veces me frustro por no poder entender todo. Como sea, empecé a masticar el trozo de carne crudo. Todavía estaba fresco por lo que el sabor era realmente bueno._

_Me sorprende lo bien que sabían las personas, pues toda la carne que robaba era carne humana. No había mucha otra cosa que comer, más que algunos insectos y gusanos. Aun así, no se iba a quejar cuando gracias a ser uno con la oscuridad podía comer más que la media de todos ahí._

_Mastiqué y saboreé todo lo que podía ese delicioso trozo de carne, el gusto que tuve se termino más pronto de lo que me gustaría, pero ya tenía había satisfecho a mi estómago._

_Coloque mi nueva antorchar en mi boca, obviamente por el lado que no estaba prendido en fuego y me acerque a El brote. Comencé a escalarlo rápidamente. _

_El brote lo consideraba como el aliado más grande para los niños. Siempre servía de refugió, ya que entre todas esas ramas hay lugares en los cuales puedes resguardarte del frío y de los adultos. También escurrían gotas de agua, por lo que era el principal recurso para tener agua para los niños. Los adultos también solo que en menor medida._

_Hasta podría considerar a El brote como el mayor enemigo de los adultos. Ya que solo los niños pueden escalarlo, ya que todos los adultos tenían entre tres y dos dedos cortados por lo que no tienen el mismo agarre que un niño que si tiene todos sus dedos por lo que siempre terminaban cayendo tarde o temprano._

_Claro esta que también sucede lo mismo con los niños, aun recuerdo esa aquella vez en la que me encontraba escalando El brote, esa vez no llevaba ninguna antorcha, no la necesitaba. _

_Solamente quería ir a descansar un poco, pero mi atención aquella vez fue desviada hacía abajo. Había un niño que subía apurado El brote, buscaba salvarse pues desde la distancia que yo había escalado era suficiente como para ver todo y no ser notado. _

_Veía como en el suelo estaban los adultos gritando cosas, lanzándole piedras al niño para tumbarlo y que cayera. Lo estaba persiguiendo. Aun pese a eso el niño seguía escalando._

_No llego muy lejos, pues se sostuvo de la rama equivocada. El niño tomo la rama débil por lo que inminentemente se rompió y el niño cayo al suelo de bastante altura. Muriendo para ser comido ahí mismo por la muchedumbre de adultos que había ahí, tanto hombres y mujeres._

_Lo vi todo, hasta cuando se lo comieron ahí mismo y se marcharon. No me moví, solo miré atento. Hasta que mi curiosidad se dio por saciada y continúe. Esa era la prueba exacta que no habría piedad con nadie._

_Pesé a que El brote fuera un gran aliado, él también podía apuñalarte por la espalda. Ahora que lo pensaba… era bastante irónico. Muy irónico. _

_Ya que en los grupos de niños se acostumbraba a ir en grupo, se mantenían juntos para sobrevivir, pero si uno de ellos pone en riesgo la seguridad del grupo entero lo terminarían apuñalado por la espalda y muy seguramente lo comerían._

_Veo esa clase de cosas muy a menudo, hasta los adultos son conscientes de ello. Después de todo… mi compañero dijo una frase perfecta que era…_

_-[_**_El ser humano es el animal más traicionero de todos, es el primero que no dudara en hacer lo más cruel y horrible para sobrevivir. Algo así era_**_] – Mi compañero hablo y dijo esa frase._

_Aunque no entiendo del todo el término "animal" y tengo entendido que "humanos" se refiere a todos los que son físicamente como yo. He presenciado durante toda mi vida esos actos las personas usan sobrevivir. _

_Los métodos no importan, nunca lo harán aquí y según mi compañero eso jamás cambiara aun dejemos de existir. Es algo que jamás cambiara._

_Otro ejemplo de esto fue una vez donde yo venía saltando entre los tejados. Es una actividad que suelo hacer para mejorar mis huidas en caso de ser descubierto, a parte que realmente me gusta sentir mi cuerpo cuando hago eso._

_Me estoy desviando, así que continuo. Yo saltaba entre las casas de los adultos, estaba cansado, así que me detuve a descansar por un momento. En mi descanso me fije que estaba al lado de una casa de dos pisos._

_Eran raras, pero no imposibles de encontrar aquí, así que como un último ejercicio me decidí a escalar eso. Lo conseguí, aunque casi caigo, pero lo conseguí._

_Me sentía satisfecho con esto y me mantuve acostado durante un rato mirando a la nada, hasta que unos ruidos llamaron mi atención. _

_Voltee y mire que, en la siguiente casa, salían esos sonidos raros. Nunca había escuchado algo igual. He oído gritos de dolor, he oído murmureos, he oído cosas. Pero nunca algo similar y parecía ser de una mujer._

_Me resultaba extraño, era muy extraño de por sí oír a una mujer hablar, incluso una niña, pero yo no puedo decir nada cuando jamás he dicho una sola palabra._

_Me acerque por el borde y alcance a ver por su ventana como es que una mujer estaba haciendo cosas raras con un hombre, ella parecía disfrutarlo y él también, pero no tenía idea de lo que era._

_Estuvieron haciendo movimientos extraños, uniendo partes de sus cuerpos que desconocía que podían hacer eso y cuando ambos se estremecieron detuvieron "eso"._

_No sé como llamarlo. Los vi y hablaron de algo, pero no les entendí. Debo de admitir que eso me pico la curiosidad, pero también me decepciono un poco al ver lo corto que era. Esa vez me fui al ver que no parecían hacer eso otra vez._

_El tiempo paso y por curiosidad volví a ese lugar para ver si podía verlos haciendo eso de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso me encontré con ese hombre arrancándose un poco de su carne del brazo y dándosela a esa mujer. _

_Me sorprendí pues hacer era la primera vez que veía a alguien haciendo tal acto. También pude notar como es que el estomago de esa mujer había crecido un poco, parecía algo abultado. _

_Eso termino por atrapar mi curiosidad, así que decidí que vendría más seguido para mirar a esos dos._

_Y así lo hice, entre más veía, el hombre se arrancaba un trozo de si mismo y se lo daba a la mujer que queda vez más tenía su estomago abultado. _

_En una de esas tantas veces que fui, el hombre ya no tenía el brazo y parte de las piernas y me di cuenta que estaba muerto, aun así, la mujer se comió su cadáver como ya me esperaba. Mi curiosidad persistió para terminar de ver el asunto de su estómago._

_Al principió cuando volvía no notaba nada, así que me abstuve de venir por un tiempo más prolongado. Y cuando lo hice vi otra vez a la mujer, pero ya no tenía su estomago tan abultado, de hecho, había regresado a la normalidad como la primera vez que la vi._

_Y lo más resaltable fue que ella se comía algo, era un bebe. Pude distinguirlo, también me di cuenta que esa mujer sacaba agua de los ojos._

_En primera, fue un shock conocer que se podía sacar agua de los ojos. Lo intente un par de veces, pero por más que me picara los ojos no salía nada, ni sentía nada._

_En lo otro, mi compañero termino por explicar que esa era la forma en la que venían los bebes y me explico que en nuestra naturaleza deberíamos cuidar a nuestras crías, pero que aquí solo eran un método más prologando de obtener un poco de comida y vivir un poco más._

_Eso me hizo comprender por qué {en parte} es que los otros niños como yo nunca estaban con un adulto pues según lo que entendía, ellos deberían cuidarnos, no comernos. Ahí todo cobro más sentido._

_Sin embargo, también descubrí que algunos de los adultos que se reproducían esperaban para que el bebe creciera más para poder tener más carne. Pero o se morían antes de eso o el niño escapaba. _

_Eso me dio a entender que mi especie era de las que se tenían que adaptar para sobrevivir sin importar los métodos. No entiendo del todo tampoco la palabra "cruel", pero sé que es un término que se utiliza para cosas que no te gustaría y aun así haces a los demás._

_En otras palabras, no tememos lastimarnos a nosotros a los que nos rodean solo para prolongar nuestra existencia. Bastante fácil de comprender._

_Debo decir que me encanta aprender estas cosas y más cuando son por mí mismo. Supongo que también nos gusta aprender, pero no descarto que solo yo, al menos de aquí, sea el único que le gusta eso._

_Una historia que recuerdo constantemente cada que descanso en mi pequeño refugio. Justo pensando en el, veo que ya estoy cerca, solo queda subir un poco más._

_En poco tiempo termine de llegar a mi refugio, entre por una pequeña entrada que la estructura hacía en distintas partes del lugar. Adentro solo se encontraba las rocas y la tierra que uso para mantener mi propia fogata._

_Solo me hacía falta el fuego y eso ya esta listo. Entre y volví a tomar la antorcha con mis manos con cuidado de no quemar el lugar. No sería la primera vez que me sucede o a otros, así que tuve cuidado._

_Hice lo necesario y ya tenía mi fogata para mi solo durante un rato. Me senté a descansar cerca de la entrada para tener mejor ángulo de las vistas. Era raras, ver como esas casas de pronto parecían encogerse, aunque apenas pueda distinguirlas bien con lo poco alumbrado que esta todo._

_-[_**_¿Ya vas a prestarme atención?_**_] – Mi compañero volvió a hablar, aun se encontraba amarrado a mi cintura. Me apresure a liberarlo y lo tome con mis dos manos para verlo directamente. _

_-[_**_Bien… veo que el público ya está atento_**_] – No sé si es que haya otros peluches en este lugar, pero me intriga saber como es que mi compañero habla si no tiene boca o algo parecido. Solo una nariz dura y ojos que no lucían nada como los ojos de las personas, parecían ser más un vórtice negro con un punto blanco. _

_-[_**_Es momento de soñar, pequeño albino_**_] – Me pregunto qué es lo que mi compañero querrá mostrarme, supongo que en breve lo averiguare._

_Me recostó bien y abrace a mi compañero cerrando mis ojos, dejando que el calor de la fogata me abrigase. Pronto ese calor desapareció. Ya no sentía nada, no sentía el suelo, no sentía mi cuerpo, no sentía el aíre._

_Nada…_

_Volví a abrir mis ojos, pero esta vez lo único con lo que me encontré fue con la infinita oscuridad. Me sentía… bien._

_Más tranquilo, más relajado, más… libre._

_-[_**_No te acomodes tanto_**_] – Mi compañero me hablo, ya no sentía mi peluche, pero sabía que _**_él_**_ estaba ahí. Podía sentirlo._

_Y dándome la vuelta lo vi. Dos grandes luces mirándome fijamente, estas no alumbraban realmente el lugar, ni me lastimaban. Era como los ojos de mi peluche solo que esta vez también me encontraba dentro de esa oscuridad tan densa._

_Disfrutaba mucho estar aquí, era el único lugar donde sabía que nadie iba a lastimarme, no tenía esa preocupación constante de que en cualquier momento alguien iba a aparecer y a cortarme el cuello. En serio lo disfruto._

_Mi compañero soltó una pequeña risa, fue lenta y "fragmentada". No creo que exista forma de describir todos esos cambios._

_-[_**_Bueno… mi niño, es hora de que te diviertas_**_] – Dijo luego de reírse. No lo entendí…_

_¿Diversión?_

_Era la primera vez que oigo esa palabra, de inmediato atrapo mi curiosidad._

_-[_**_Je, no te impacientes niño. Primero debo de hablarte de unas cosas_**_] – Asentí y le puse toda mi atención._

_-[_**_Primero, debo de recordarte lo que siempre te digo. Lo único que les interesa realmente a los seres vivos es y siempre será… sobrevivir. Sin importar lo demás, es el instinto más básico y que irremediablemente todos los seres vivos tienen_**_] – Eso ya lo sabía, fue la primera cosa que aprendí en mi vida. – [_**_Es natural, pero es errático. Ahora, como sabes, tú mente no siempre estará concentrada en eso, hay momentos en los que los humanos buscaran entretenerse, el perfecto ejemplo lo puedes encontrar en ti mismo. Siempre con esa gran curiosidad por cada cosa que desconoces o te llama la atención. No haces prejuicios, no intervienes, solo te cuestionas y aprendes. Esa… es una forma de entretenerse, pero por más interesante que te parezca te olvidas de la cosa más importante o mejor dicho desconoces la mejor parte de todo_**_]_

_¿Qué? ¿He estado desconociendo algo que esta delante de mí? ¿En serio nunca lo note? ¿Por qué?_

_Esto sin duda a disparado mi curiosidad más de lo que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto u oído en mi vida… acaso tiene que ver con eso que mi compañero llama…_

_-[_**_¡Si…! Exactamente es eso… te hace falta divertirte_**_] – Mi compañero se escucho muy emocionado, escucharlo de esa manera me generaba aun más intriga. Quiero saber qué es eso…_

_Quiero saber… ¿Qué es la diversión? _

_-[_**_Me complace ver tu iniciativa, te aseguro que será algo que jamás dejaras ir… nunca… hasta el fin de los tiempos y en el comienzo del nuevo ciclo_**_] – Lo escuche muy complacido, eso me emocionaba. – [_**_Pero antes… deberás conocer otro termino para comprender la diversión, y no hay mejor manera que haciéndolo con tus propias manos_**_] _

_Al momento de decir eso sentí un fuerte frío recorrer una y otra vez mi cuerpo. No temblaba, en realidad estaba paralizado, no podía moverme y tampoco quería hacerlo._

_En frente mío pude ver cómo es que la oscuridad que se iba aclarando un poco, vi como los ojos de mi compañero comenzaban a tener más forma y no solo sus ojos sino todo su cuerpo. Lentamente se iba formando._

_Al aclararse por completo mire como es que mi compañero tomaba una forma que nunca antes había visto… _

_Era como verlo en un tamaño mucho más grande que yo, a comparación con él, era solo una simple piedra. ¿Es así como luce un conejo?_

_Pues de peluche no tenía nada. Podía ver su pelaje tan blanco, sus orejas tan grandes y largas. Su nariz negra, un cuerpo enorme. Y lo que más me sorprendió de todo fue ver la boca que como peluche no tenía…_

_Era enorme, se parece a algo roto y fragmentado que tomaba rumbo en dos curvaturas. Nunca había visto que una boca pudiera curvarse, no solo eso, pues sus dientes eran más de los que había visto en toda mi vida, tan filosos, tan blancos y hasta parecía que tenía el doble que tenía un humano._

_Mi compañero no era como yo, eso me quedo más que claro cuando soñé por primera vez en mi vida, la primera vez que yo recuerdo todo. _

_Sentía otra vez ese frío recorrer todo mi cuerpo y todos los pelos de mi cuerpo erizarse a más no poder. Lo vi acercarse cada vez más a mí._

_Su boca se abrió de forma inhumana listo para devorarme. Yo veía dentro de su boca y solo podía ver a la más profunda y densa de las oscuridades. _

_Se acerco hasta ya tenerme prácticamente dentro de su boca, pude sentir como esa oscuridad en el interior de mi compañero me llamaba, me arrastraba y como todo gramo de luz se apagó…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Desperté de golpe. Siento que mi corazón late tan fuerte que siento que reventara dentro de mi pecho. Veo a todos lados, pero lo único que veo es pura oscuridad._

_Sentía algo duro debajo de mis pies, reconocí que era el tejado de alguna casa, las he pisado durante tanto tiempo que puedo reconocerla perfectamente._

_Es solo que no veo absolutamente nada sin importar a donde miro, me siento perdido y muy desorientado. Puedo oír y sentir mi pesada respiración y el como algo obstruía todo el aíre que trato de inhalar. Todo mi cuerpo está helado, puedo sentirlo, jamás había sentido este frío en toda mi vida._

_-[_**_Concéntrate mocoso, recuerda… ¿Quién es tú mayor aliado?_**_] – La voz de mi compañero fue como un golpe directo al rostro, solo que no sentí dolor, sino más bien como es que podía reaccionar._

_Mi compañero… no lo siento cerca, no lo siento entre mis manos o amarrado en mi cintura como suelo llevarlo, pero su voz fue como un calmante._

_Su pregunta todavía resonaba en mi mente; ¿Quién es mi mayor aliado?_

_La oscuridad. Ella siempre a sido mi aliada más valiosa junto con mi compañero. _

_Lo voy comprendiendo, me siento desorientado y estoy tragado por la oscuridad, pero eso precisamente es en lo que menos me debe de preocupar. Sí… la oscuridad siempre me ha guiado, me ha cuidado, me ha dado todo de ella._

_No debe porque… _

**_[¡T_****E****_M_****E****_R!]_**

_Si… así es… yo… _

_No soy aquel que debe sentir miedo…_

_De inmediato oí las carcajadas de mi compañero. Eran más fuertes de lo que nunca antes había oído. Tan fuertes que las sentía adentrarse en lo más profundo de mi mente, penetrando tan fuerte que mis oídos querían explotar. Su voz cada vez más pasando en tonos que no puedo ni describir, tampoco creo que alguien en todo este lugar pueda hacerlo_

_Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que se calmó. – [_**_¡Bien hecho! Lo estás haciendo de maravilla niño. Ahora es donde vas a entrar en acción_**_] _

_¿Acción? Confío en la oscuridad, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo._

_-[_**_Claro que puedes, ahora te he dado la habilidad para ello. Solo fúndete con la oscuridad, fundente con ella, ahí tú cuerpo podrá hacer el resto y lograras saber tu cometido. Cuando lo hagas… también te fundirás conmigo… ¡Y conocerás la mejor diversión que nunca en tu vida querrás remplazar!_**_] _

_Trague saliva y cerré mis ojos sintiendo lo densa que era la oscuridad y simplemente… me deje llevar._

_Mi cuerpo de inmediato se movió sin que yo pensará en ello. Volví a abrir mis ojos, todo aun seguía sumergido en esa oscuridad, pero no me preocupe en lo absoluto, solo me deje llevar._

_-[_**_Deja te cuento otra verdad única de la existencia. Y esa es la fórmula de como divertirte, es muy sencilla, pero para eso necesitas conocer la emoción más pura y más fuerte que nunca jamás haya existido_**_]_

_Mi cuerpo no se detuvo, pero escuche atento sus siguientes palabras._

_-[_**_Es esa emoción que está presente en cada ser vivo que existe, esa emoción que te deja paralizado, esa emoción que hace que tú sentido de supervivencia realmente se active, esa emoción que nunca desaparecerá, incluso después de muerto…_**_]_

_Sentí como es que mi cuerpo se detenía momentáneamente y luego saltaba, se sostenía de algo para luego volver a tocar algo duro._

_-[_**_Esa emoción que por más que quieras olvidar nunca te abandonara, pues tú nunca podrás escapar de ella, sin importar que tanto huyas. Sin importar que te escondas en la más densa y profunda de las oscuridades o las cegadora y cálida luz, nunca podrás escapar_**_]_

_Oí cosas a mi alrededor, voces distantes y que nunca antes había escuchado y sentí como es que mi cuerpo se volvía a mover._

_-[_**_Siempre estará ahí, desde lo más banal hasta lo más aterrador que puedas imaginar y mucho, mucho más. Siempre atormentándote y sin importar que tanto trates de combatirla con otras emociones es totalmente inútil, ya que esas otras emociones siempre sucumbirán y serán engullidas junto con tú persona_**_]_

_Escuche gritos, esta vez mucho más claros y el como mi cuerpo se abalanzaba contra algo blando. Sentí a mis manos moverse y estrangular algo. También sentí como es que eso trataba de golpearme, lastimarme, pero no siento nada de esos golpes._

_-[_**_Esta emoción puede tomar cualquier forma, no importa que se trate de una persona, un objeto, lo inexistente, lo existente, lo simple y lo más complejo. Todos son solo recipientes para cada vez atemorizarte de las peores maneras que el ser humano apenas comprende entre tantas otras especies del universo y mucho más allá de estos infinitos mundos que ya han sido destruidas, descuartizadas, rotas, violadas, desgarradas, penitenciadas, engullidas, masticadas, aplastadas, penetradas y esto… solo es una pequeña probada de todo su poder_**_]_

_Cada vez más sentí como es que eso que estrangulaba perdía cada vez más y más fuerzas. Pero mis manos dejaron eso y tomaron algo entre ellas. Mis dedos se enterraron en algo blando, cálido y pegajoso que recorría más y más mis manos acompañadas de unos desgarradores gritos que cada vez me parecían más y más… _**_emocionantes_**_._

_-[_**_Esa sensación que hace temblar tus huesos, congela tú sangre, petrifica a tus músculos y obliga a tu mente a solo concentrarse únicamente en eso que te aterroriza… mmmmmmm… es tan exquisito_**_]_

_Pude sentir esa calidez en mis dedos, así como los erráticos movimientos debajo de mí. Cada vez apretando más y más fuerte cosa que hacía que los gritos no parasen, aunque también pude escuchar algo pesado caer al suelo cerca de mí._

_-[_**_Es tan deliciosa que me hace babear de lo sabrosa e inagotable que es, siempre pudiéndole sacar más y más jugo hasta dejar al ser que atormenta completamente seco_**_]_

_Mi visión… ya no se encontraba oscura, poco a poco iba visualizando una tenue luz blanca que poco a poco se aclaraba más y más._

_-[_**_Sencillamente es un nirvana infinito de regocijos y mejor que cualquier parafilia, mejor que cualquier otra obsesión, mejor que cualquier sentido de cazador con su presa, mejor que cualquier sensación de poder, mejor que absolutamente todo lo demás. ¡Ya que esta emoción es una amalgama abominable de sensaciones envuelto en un remolino de desesperación pura jajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajaja!_**_]_

_Ahora… podía ver… podía ver todo… nunca antes había visto tan bien en la oscuridad._

_Ya no era como antes que podía distinguir los colores vagamente entre toda esa oscuridad. No… ahora mi visión solo estaba en un blanco y negro, pero podía ver absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles._

_Puedo ver como la cara de la mujer a la que le enterré mis dedos en sus ojos, puedo ver su cuerpo inerte, puedo ver su expresión hasta el punto de ver cada uno de sus músculos tensándose en agonía hasta quedarse petrificados con el abrazo de la muerte._

_Su expresión… es… ¡increíble!_

_-[¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!] – Escuché un fuerte grito cerca de mí, me volteé lentamente hacía mi izquierda. Ahí pude ver a un hombre arrastrándose por el suelo mirándome de una manera que cada vez me fascina más._

_Esa expresión en su rostro, la dilatación en sus ojos, oír tan claro el como su corazón latía a todo lo que da, ver como los músculos de su rostro se arrugaban en aquella mueca tan fascinante, ver como es que temblaba descontrolado alejándose lo más posible de mí, ver su como su boca estaba entre abierta tratando desesperado de tomar aíre._

_Sentir, oler, mirar, saborear incluso tocar su… _

**_[¡̵̛͚̟͔͈͂̒͒̓̏̀̚͠ͅ¡̴̛͍̯͈̎̇̈̇͒̍̅̽͗́M̸̧̡̘̼͔͔̮̙̩̣̝̀͂̂͆̈́͒͛̍̄̄͒͋̈́͐͒̚̕͝͝͠Į̵̧͔̩̟͇̯͎͖̙͔̀̑̅̉̃́̅́̀̄̔̕͠͝ͅĘ̶̘̺̰̙̟̠̼̥͔͗͂͆̌͛̉̏̎̚͝D̸̛̝̮͔̘̮̭̉͛͗͆̄̓͋͑̾̓̏́̇̓̌̈́̃͝O̶̜̩̝͍̦̝̜̠͂̐̏͛̓͊͆͋̔̓͊̇̿́̕͘̚͜ͅͅ!̶̳̤̠̝͍̰͕̗̠͊̄̊!̷̲͉̰̣͈̯̫̉͐]_**

_Esa sensación en mi boca, ese sabor, ese olor, esa textura, ese color…_

_Puedo ver su miedo, puedo sentir su miedo, puedo oler su miedo, puedo saborear ese miedo, puedo disfrutar de ese miedo y… puedo aumentar ese miedo._

_Puedo sentir algo en mi boca, no sé que es, jamás había hecho algo así con ella, ni siquiera sé si algún humano aquí alguna vez lo haya hecho. No sé qué es y eso… ¡ME ENCANTA!_

_Me levanto lentamente, ese hombre se paralizo de inmediato cuando lo hice. En ningún momento aparte la mirada de él. No quiero perderme absolutamente nada de este momento._

_Me voy acercando, siento la sangre en mis manos, incluso siento como es que la temperatura bajo de golpe, puedo sentir el frío congelar mis pies, pero también pude sentir el calor todavía presente de la vida que había tomado entre mis manos._

_Cada vez me acerco más y más a él. Lo veo tratar de hablar, gritar, suplicar, llorar, pero no me importa. Solo quiero ver que más puedo hacer para _**_divertirme_**_._

_Finalmente llego frente a él y lo tomo del rostro. Ver su desesperación y su horror es simplemente algo adictivo, algo que no puedo dejar de ver y de disfrutar._

_Lo veo directamente a los ojos y veo su miedo. _

_Miedo puro… _

_De pronto pude ver toda su vida, cada momento de ella, puedo ver el miedo que tuvo desde que abrió los ojos por primera vez hasta ahora que los mantendrá abiertos para siempre._

_Pude ver cada uno de sus momentos, cada una de las personas a las que conoció, pude ver el porque estaba en este lugar, pude ver cuantas personas había matado para comérselas, pude ver a cuantas personas había arruinado, a cuantos había hecho caer en la desesperación, pude ver el odio que se tenía a sí mismo y a los demás, también pude ver el amor que le tenía a su mujer y a su comida, y pude ver… como es que por miedo arruino todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida._

_Mi compañero tiene razón… la única emoción pura que los seres vivos tienen y siempre tendrán es _**_miedo_**_._

_-[_**_Je… el amor y el odio están sobrevalorados. La emoción más pura es y siempre será es miedo. Y ese miedo que causas a los demás es pura diversión_**_]_

_Él se rio como un loco y yo también lo hice._

_¡Por fin lo entiendo! ¡Y ahora que lo entiendo me divierto! ¡Es mi primera vez divirtiéndome y quiero que esto nunca acabe!_

_Vi al hombre, su mirada y rostro seguían reflejando todo su terror aun estando muerto. En ese momento que me di cuenta que había matado a ese hombre del miedo sentí algo entrando a mi cuerpo, algo que me llenaba de mucha energía, algo que me hace muchas cosquillas y algo que me hace reír tan fuerte como mi compañero._

_Me duele el estomago de tanto reír, pero no puedo parar, ni quiero parar. Esto es demasiado divertido como para querer dejarlo._

_-[_**_¿De qué hablas? La diversión apenas esta empezando_**_] _

_Me volteé inmediatamente cuando sentí otra presencia que había estado ignorando totalmente. Al lado en la otra habitación vi a una niña mucho menor que yo mirándome en puro horror._

_Pude ver más miedo, pude sentir más miedo, pude oler más miedo y pude saborear más miedo. Así que me acerque a ella._

_Ella no se movió ni grito, estaba demasiado asustada para eso. Je, curioso que por el único momento en el que aparte la vista de ella pude ver mi sombra que daba la impresión de tener dos orejas como las de mi compañero. _

_Dos orejas de conejo…_

_También pude darme cuenta como es que el resto de mi sombra se iba extendiendo en figuras y formas que me son imposibles de describir, pero que oscurecían todo el lugar. _

_El poco fuego que alumbraba todo fue apagándose con un viento de muerte y aun cuando mi sombra lo consumió todo. Yo ya estaba frente a la niña viéndola a los ojos y maravillándome con las pocas experiencias tan traumáticas como el ser abusada, maltratada y comida de poco a poco por sus padres._

_En uno de esos cuando todo estaba en la oscuridad yo podía ver todo tan claro, yo podía verla tan clara y ella no me veía, pero sabía que yo estaba frente a ella._

_No hay escape… _

_Sabes… de tanto ver su rostro se me acaba de ocurrir algo._

_Algo muy divertido_~

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No sé cuanto tiempo a pasado y aun sigo mirando el rostro aterrado de esa niña. Su cabeza era más liviana de lo que me imaginaba que sería y su sangre es tan cálida, dignos de la pureza de los que recién conocen al mundo._

_Muevo algunos mechones de su blanco cabello como el mío para que no me impida ver su rostro, su expresión, su miedo aun palpable entre mis manos._

_Camino sin ni un solo gramo de preocupación ante las solitarias y totalmente oscuras calles, yo aun no puedo creer todo lo que hice y de lo estúpido que fui al nunca haber intentado esto antes._

_Todo lo que necesitaba para aprender a divertirme lo veía todos los días, pero no me animaba a participar o a intentarlo por mi propia cuenta. En serio que estaba ciego como para no ver algo tan obvio._

_-[_**_Eres humano y los humanos son estúpidos por naturaleza. Pero ahora, te has vuelto indiscutiblemente en mi humano favorito_**_]_

_Aun me rio, aun siento la diversión alborotarse en mi interior. Me siento tan lleno de energía y las palabras de mi compañero solo aumentaban más esa sensación en mí._

_-[_**_Hace milenios que no me divertía así y con tan poco. Debo decir que, aunque tuvieras que recurrir a la muerte tan pronto como medio para divertirte no me haya gustado tanto, pero… ¡Miento! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_**_]_

_Me contagie de la risa de mi compañero, como no hacerlo cuando te retumba en tu mente tanto que sientes como algo dentro de ella revienta, se regenera y luego vuelve a reventar más potente que antes, así en un ciclo interminable._

_Wow, ¿Desde cuándo conozco tantas palabras y sus significados?_

_Siento como mi mente esta más clara y más "llena", por así decirlo. Ahora incluso siento más energía, todo cansancio o hambre que en toda mi vida había sentido había desaparecido por completo._

_-[_**_Si las energías te sobra pues intenta subir hasta la cima entonces, ahí hablaremos mucho mejor_**_]_

_Supe a lo que se refería, enfrente mío estaba "El brote"._

_Es momento de ver que es lo que hay allá arriba…_

_Arrojo la cabeza aun lado y corre hasta El brote. Lo comienzo a escalar más rápido de lo que antes había podido lograr. Subía y subía, y aun no me cansaba hasta sentía más fuerzas que antes, esto no es natural, pero no me importa… incluso ahora me estoy divirtiendo._

_No sé cuanto tiempo me la he pasado escalando, creo que he llegado más lejos de lo que nunca nadie había logrado. Cuando volteé para mirar al suelo ya no veía esas luces del poblado, ahora solo había oscuridad y una voz silenciosa del viento que me motivaba a subir más y más._

_Continúe, no pare en ningún momento, ya ni siquiera miraba lo que agarraba, mi cuerpo se movía como si ya conociese absolutamente todo de El brote, ya no necesitaba ni mirar, solo avanzaba y avanzaba._

_Subí tan alto hasta que vi el tope de todo._

_Vi como El brote emergía de lo que parecía ser un techo. No se veía tanto como tierra, lucía como una roca muy fina. Lo toque y era lo más liso que había sentido en toda mi vida._

_-[_**_Veo que ya estás aquí, ¡muy bien!_**_] – Oí la voz de mi compañero y cuando miré en uno de las grietas del brote, ahí se encontraba mi peluche, sentado… esperándome._

_Lo tome entre en mi mano y lo mire. No sé cómo agradecerle por todo esto – [_**_Me complace ver que sigas sonriendo, mi niño_**_] - ¿Sonrisa? ¿Así se le llamaba a lo que mi boca estaba haciendo? Me gusta._

_-[_**_Lo has hecho de maravilla. No puedo estar más complacido y viendo que probaste ser más interesante que cualquiera con el que haya tenido la fortuna de toparme te dejare darme un nombre_**_]_

_¿Nombre? ¿Qué es eso?_

_-[_**_Nombre… es aquello con lo cual puedes identificar cualquier cosa, lo que te da una identidad propia y única. En mi caso, he tenido infinidad de nombres, de diferentes idiomas, de diferentes especies, de diferentes mundos, de diferentes universos, de diferentes seres, de diferentes divinidades. La lista continua, para un ser como yo no me importa mucho el cómo me nombren, pero haré una excepción, dejaré que me nombres y así podrás llamarme el resto de tú vida, incluso más allá de la vida, pero deberás hablarlo, no pensarlo. Considera esto… como muestra de mi amistad_**_]_

_¿Amistad? ¿Nombres? Aprendo algo nuevo cada día, eso seguro, me siento… feliz, muy feliz, pero no tengo idea de un buen nombre para mi… amigo._

**_*¡Bum Bum!*_**

**_*¡Bum Bum!*_**

**_*¡Bum Bum!*_**

_Puedo orí fuerte y claro los latidos de mi corazón. Me sentía feliz y a la vez nervioso. No quería decir un nombre, nunca había dicho una sola palabra en mi vida, así que me siento muy nervioso por esto._

**_*¡Bum Bum!*_**

**_*¡Bum Bum!*_**

**_*¡Bum Bum!*_**

_Cerré los ojos y me concentré en ello. Lo oigo retumbar en todo mi cuerpo…_

**_*¡Bum Bum!*_**

**_*¡Bum Bum!*_**

**_*¡Bum Bum!*_**

_Bum Bum… Bum Bum… Bum Bum… Eso es…_

_-[Bum… Bum] – Esas fueron mis primeras palabras, espero haber que le guste._

_-[_**_¿Bum-Bum?, Lo acepto. Casi llegas a las siete letras y los nombres con siete letras son los peores. "Bum-Bum" tiene seis letras, justo en el límite_**_]_

_No tengo idea de eso de las "letras", pero me alegra no haber dicho un mal nombre para mi ami…_

_No… para Bum-Bum. Es mejor llamarlo por su nombre._

_-[_**_Ahora… es mi turno de darte un nombre. Si tú me das uno a mí, yo te daré uno a ti_**_]_

_¿Voy a tener un nombre? ¡Voy a tener un nombre!_

_Yo… me siento tan feliz. _

_-[_**_Mmmm… un nombre adecuado para ti. Te voy a contar algo, los nombres que llevan cuatro letras siempre son los mejores. SIEMPRE. Así que… de ahora y para siempre te llamaras… L̸i̵n̶_****_ꓘ_****_̶_**_]_

_Lin__ꓘ__… _

_Me gusta…_

_-[_**_¡Estupendo! Me alegra que te guste, ahora… vamos a hacer muchas cosas juntos y no solo nosotros nos divertiremos. Sino también, volveremos divertido a este mundo, los mundos que le siguen y los que están hasta el infinito y más allá_**_]_

_Estoy temblando de la emoción, las palabras de Bum-Bum me han emocionado tanto que siento que explotare por no poder contener toda mi alegría y mis ganas de divertirme._

_Aunque… no solo yo me divertiré, también Bum-Bum lo hará y… ¿Por qué no más personas merecen divertirse?_

_Sería muy egoísta de mi parte solo pensar en mí. No, de ahora en adelante, haré que _**_todos_**_ se _**_diviertan_**_._

_-[_**_Tú entusiasmo por dar diversión a todos es muy admirable hasta para un ser como yo. Pero no todo se hará de golpe, no, hay que hacer esto paso a paso, cada uno meticulosamente calculado. No hay prisa alguna, el tiempo es otro aliado nuestro. Así que, como nuestro primer paso, empezaremos con tú reino_**_]_

_¿Mi reino?_

_-[_**_Efectivamente, mira hacía esa dirección_**_]_

_Aun sin mover su brazo de peluche, supe de inmediato a donde debía mirar. Cosa que hice, pero no alcance a apreciarlo bien, así que baje un poco y cuando encontré la posición correcta pude ver a lo que se refería Bum-Bum._

_Marcado en la pared había un enorme símbolo. Ese símbolo… ya lo había visto antes, hace poco. Cuando vi la vida del hombre que asesiné, vi ese símbolo muchas veces, aunque no sé que significa o qué es. También había otros símbolos más pequeños que rodeaban al símbolo más grande. _

_Yo… no puedo leerlo…_

_-[_**_No hace falta. Yo te diré lo que dice ahí, no importa el idioma que sea. No hay lenguaje que no pueda leer, ya te enseñare a hacer lo mismo en su momento, así que ve vocalizando Lin_****_ꓘ_****_. Ya que no solo deberás leerlo, también deberás hablarlo_**_]_

_Hablar más seguido, vaya… bueno, no me quejare, antes no había razón alguna para aprender a hablar o a leer, pero ahora me esforzare para hacerlo bien._

_-[_**_En fin, lo que dice ahí es; "La Fosa". Propiedad de del reino de A̴̯̪̩̖̐̅̐̽̊̍́̄̈́̑͋̔̊̉͌̈͐̿̚͘̕ţ̷̨̡͍̩̞̪̱̪̦̣͚̪͍̝͚̯̺͍̂̒͗͆̈́̏̌͒̈́́͝͝l̸̨̡̜̯̱̻̺̠̗̘͎͇͚̱̠̹̻̐̈̔̀̑̑͒͛̾̐͜ǡ̶̧̨̢̼̣̟͎̦̱̬̠̪̟̳̫̮͍̫̻͖̼̯̙̳̟͕͜ͅn̸̟̗̥̣̭̩̖͔̫̈́̏̀̋̆͒̉ͅţ̸̧̡̻̼̺̳̤̲̲̝̩̿͛̈́̅̈́̓̂̾ì̷̧̛̦̫̪̘̦̣̮͉̮͎̠̤͓̹̤̣̹̭̠̟̮̘̀̔̑̋̒̽̆̈́̃̌͆̃̄̈́͒͑̌̓̽͘ͅͅs̷̨̨̡̘̰͓̞̜̩̳̹̱͇̣͇̬̜̠̝͇͉̞͉͎͍̟͖͇̈̔͗̋̿̾̑͐̊͂͒̓̋̊̏̅̇̽̇̌̆̽̑͘̚͠͠_**_]_

_-[A…tlan…tis] – El solo hecho de mencionarlo, me llena de euforia. _

_Ya no puedo esperar para seguir divirtiéndome._

**~0~**

**Wow… en serio, luego de terminar de hacer esto yo… no sé qué comentarles.**

**De verdad, este Shot me costo muchísimo hacerlo, en especial la primera parte. Incluso me salté detalles muy interesantes [En mi opinión] pero no encontré el momento para colocarlos o los olvidé en el proceso.**

**En fin, me siento satisfecho, bastante satisfecho. No solo por todo lo que me costo hacer este Shot, sino también lo que esto significa a largo plazo.**

**Y sí, lo sé, esto tiene casi o nada que ver con un chico viviendo con sus diez hermanas XD. Y pues bueno solo se le puede considerar de TLH por el simple hecho de tener a Bum-Bum y a ****Lin****ꓘ****, aunque puede bueno, considérenlo en el multiverso de The Loud House.**

**Otra cosa de la que me puedo jactar con seguridad es que no hay absolutamente NADA parecido a esto. Así que…**

**¡Soy original mamá! :'D**

**Como sea, ya continuare la historia de estos dos "divirtiéndose" en futuros Shots y otros proyectos más… ambiciosos UwU**

**Sinceramente, ya no tengo mucho que comentar. En serio que esto me dejo agotado y se comió todas mis palabras, literalmente XD**

**Algo que de verdad me interesa ahora que este Shot ya esta disponible es conocer su opinión. En verdad me interesa mucho el conocerla, así que no se olviden de dejarle un review ya que en verdad me interesa su opinión para esto.**

**¡Ah sí! Solo me queda anunciar que no pondré en votación el próximo Shot, ya que este lo tengo más que decidido y al igual que este será de mis mejores proyectos que ya les mencione [Y que compitió con este Shot para en la entrega anterior] llamado "****Luz de luna****"**

**Será el Shot con el cual estaré participando en una competencia de One-Shots llamada los "WattLouders" y con este Shot me voy a coger a la competencia UwU**

**Whatever, eso sería todo por ahora. Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki.**

**Bye**


	7. Luz de Luna (Haikucoln)

**Luz de Luna**

Su respiración era serena y silenciosa. El suelo estaba frío como de costumbre. Su mirada se concentraba en la oscuridad de la habitación, perdida entre toda esa negrura. La única luz que había era la que se filtraba atreves de la puerta. Era tenue y no iluminaba casi nada.

El ambiente era lúgubre y solitario. Le pequeña niña de seis años que abrazaba sus piernas era la única persona en ese lugar.

Ella era muy peculiar. Con un cabello tan negro como la brea, que de estar bien cuidado sería uno suave y liso. Piel pálida y muy fina, tanto que a simple vista se vería como una muñeca de porcelana hecha con el mayor de los cuidados. Su cara estaba un tanto sucia y sin ninguna clase de expresión. Sus preciosos y raros ojos violetas carecían del brillo de la vida. Su vestido grisáceo y viejo era la prenda que llevaba puesta. De no ser por su respiración junto a los leves movimientos de sus pies, podría pasar como un cadáver sin problemas.

La niña solamente se mantenía quieta en la esquina de la habitación. No pensaba en nada, solo se mantenía en silencio. Dejando que el tiempo pase. No tenía nada que hacer pues las únicas cosas que tenía en esa habitación eran una manta con la que abrigarse del frío, una almohada con la que dormir y un balde donde hacía de sus necesidades.

Eso era todo.

No tenía nada más. Así había sido toda su vida desde que tenía memoria. Sola en esa fría habitación con la oscuridad como su única compañera.

Cada cierto tiempo venía un hombre que le traía comida y agua para que no muriera de hambre o sed. Se llevaba el balde y lo limpiaba. Lo dejaba una vez más en su lugar y se llevaba la comida y el agua, aun sí la niña no hubiera terminado de alimentarse e hidratarse.

El estómago de la niña dio un diminuto gruñido indicado el hambre de la pequeña. Sin embargo, la expresión de la niña se mantuvo, impasible. Sin afectarle la falta de la necesidad básica de un ser vivo como lo es alimentarse.

Pero la niña pesé a su corta edad. Entendía que no podía hacer nada para calmar su hambre, ella siempre a estado en ese lugar sin el poder de hacer algo para remediar esa situación, siempre había tenido que esperar a que alguien viniera para traerle la comida y el agua.

Solo podía esperar. Y eso hizo. La niña espero tranquilamente a que llegara un hombre o una mujer que trajera consigo la comida y el agua. Estaban tardando más de lo usual, pero continúo esperando.

Espero y espero hasta que la puerta fue abierta. El hombre que entro a la habitación dando una leve mirada a la niña. Creyendo que estaba muerta el hombre se acercó, pero se detuvo cuando los ojos de la niña lo miraron directamente. Eso lo detuvo. – Estas viva, eh. Que bueno, no quiero tener problemas con el jefe – El hombre hablo. La niña solo lo miro sin decir o cambiar su expresión.

-Ugh para que me molesto de hablarte sí ya conozco que no sabes hablar, dudo que me entiendas mocosa. En fin, ya no estarás sola, de ahora en adelante tendrás a un compañero – El hombre no estaba equivocado. La niña no entendió ni una sola palabra que salió de su boca. Jamás le habían enseñado a hablar, mucho menos a escribir. Solo la habían mantenido ahí encerrada. La pequeña solo esperaba que le dieran su comida y se llevaran el balde.

-¡Ya tráiganlo! – El hombre grito. De inmediato dos hombres arrastraron a un niño. Esto llamo la atención de la chica. Eso sin duda era algo nuevo. El pequeño niño de cabellos blancos que aparentaba tener la misma edad que ella, el chico forcejeo inútilmente contra los dos hombres que lo sostenían de las manos y lo levantaban para que no tocara el suelo.

Estos al entrar lo arrojaron dentro. El golpe sonó, así como el quejido de dolor del niño. El primer hombre que entro también dejo otro balde lleno de agua y tomo el balde de los desechos. Luego de eso, los tres salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Todo eso fue muy nuevo para la niña, aun con lo sucedido se levantó y fue hacía el balde de agua. Tomo un chorro entre sus manos y se lo bebió. Al estar satisfecha regreso a su esquina. Solo que su atención fue dirigida al otro niño.

Este seguía tirado en el suelo adolorido por haber sido arrojado de esa forma. Ella se abstuvo de acercarse. Solo mirándolo atentamente viendo las características tan peculiares del niño.

Este era de su misma estatura. Lo más resaltante a simple vista era su cabello tan blanco como la nieve. Una piel pálida, aunque no tanto como la de la pelinegra. Pecas en su rostro, dos dientes frontales con gran similitud a los de un conejo. Ojos verdes esmeraldas. Vestido con una playera y short gris.

El niño se levantó con mucha dificultad pues ese golpe en verdad le había dolido. Se miro los raspones de sus codos, luego miro todo el lugar. Solo encontró una habitación tan vacía como la que había tenido antes de ser arrastrado a esta.

Le pelinegra miraba al niño sin pestañear. El albino al percatarse de la presencia de la otra niña se sobresaltó. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ambos encontraron distintas cosas en los ojos del otro.

Ella encontró temor y él encontró curiosidad.

El que termino ese choque de miradas fue el albino quien inspecciono lo poco de la habitación, se dio una vuelta tocando las paredes de concreto hasta llegar al balde de agua donde bebió y se mojó las manos para sobarse los raspones. La pelinegra lo miro en todo ese pequeño recorrido. Viendo que no había absolutamente nada que ver o hacer el niño se fue a la otra esquina y se sentó, aún ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos podía romper. Era simplemente eso. Ninguno de los dos había sido instruido para comunicarse. Solo para permanecer ahí.

Al poco tiempo llego de nuevo el primer hombre, dejando el balde de los desechos y tirándole a ambos niños dos panes respectivamente para después marcharse sin llevarse el balde de agua como la niña se había acostumbrado.

El tiempo trascurrió con normalidad para ambos niños. Ninguno se acerco al otro, mantuvieron sus distancias el uno del otro. Pese a que sentían cierta curiosidad el uno del otro, no había ni una sola gota de confianza suficiente como para animarse a acercarse al otro.

Días pasaron y la rutina no había cambiado, más allá del nuevo compañero que se le había impuesto a la niña, en cuanto al resto, todo era lo mismo.

Hasta que un día dos mujeres entraron a la habitación. Ninguna tenía buenas intenciones, su visita fue una sorpresa para ambos niños que rápidamente se convirtió en horror cuando las dos mujeres se acercaron respectivamente a cada niño con un cinturón en mano cada una.

Como era de esperarse, las mujeres apalearon a los niños, sin inmutarse por sus gritos de dolor ante los golpes. El cuero golpeando a la carne anudado a los gritos adoloridos de los niños fue lo segundo que más resonó en ese lugar ya que lo primero fueron los gritos iracundos de las dos mujeres. Ellas gritaban cosas que los niños no podían entender. Incluso una de ellas comenzó a estrangular al albino. Estuvieron de esa manera como cinco minutos hasta que llego un hombre con un arma apuntándole a las intrusas.

Estas se vieron forzadas a detenerse. El hombre les grito y las obligo a salir. Ellas obedecieron a regañadientes. El hombre solo les dio una mirada rápida a los niños que se retorcían del dolor en sus esquinas.

Con una mirada seria, cerró la puerta dejando a los dos niños en su dolor.

La pelinegra era la única que se abstenía a soltar el sollozo que se aprisionaba en su garganta. Ella tenía mucho miedo con que el hombre o las mujeres volvieran a seguir lastimándola. Era algo a lo que todavía no se acostumbraba, ya que cada cierto tiempo irregular venía alguien a lastimarla.

La niña solo temblaba con su hermosa piel de porcelana, roja por todos los golpes que había recibido. Sus brazos eran los más afectados, su rostro también había recibido unos pocos cinturonazos por lo que su cara le ardía mucho, su piel tan sensible le pagaba factura. Ella solo derramaba amargas lágrimas de miedo y dolor, mucho dolor…

Esa era toda su vida. Bajo esa fachada de niña sin emoción se ocultaba una muy temerosa niña que no entendía porque su vida era de esa manera. Que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Su vida era solo sufrimiento.

El albino tampoco estaba muy diferente a ella, la diferencia entre ambos era que él no se contenía en su llanto amargo. Dejando que sus lágrimas bajaran libremente acompañadas por su llanto lleno de dolor.

El daño contra el muchacho fue mayor al de la niña, pues la mujer que lo ataco le había golpeado directamente en el ojo. El pobre muchacho no podía abrirlo y cada que se tocaba le ardía mucho más.

**[Madoka Magica Ost = Clementia]**

Era una ambiente sumamente desalentador y desalmado. Luego de un rato el chico pudo parar su llanto por lo que con las fuerzas que aún tenía fue hacía el balde de agua donde procedió a meter las manos.

Sin embargo, un débil sollozo llamo su atención. La niña ya no aguanto más y dejo que su llanto se intensificara. El albino solo miro el daño que había recibido. Su piel estaba roja, incluso con leves rastros de sangre. Pero fue la expresión de la niña lo que llamó la atención del peliblanco.

Quizás era porque en esos momentos la niña que antes lucía más como un muerto que como una persona viva mostraba que sus verdaderas emociones. Quizás fue por lo bello e hipnotizante de su rostro y ojos tan peculiares retorciéndose en tristeza y dolor. O quizás simplemente sintió mucha lastima, pero en ese momento viendo a la niña el niño sintió un sentimiento emerger desde lo más profundo de su interior.

Compasión.

Eso fue lo que lo ánimo a dar el paso que ninguno había hecho hasta el momento desde que se habían vuelto compañeros de celdas.

Él se acercó a ella…

La de los ojos violetas se percató de ello y trato de retroceder aterrada del joven. Ella lo miro aterrorizada, pensando que él también quería dañarla por lo que se encogió y tembló del miedo.

El chico se detuvo en seco, no queriendo asustarla más, la miro directamente a los ojos. En esos preciosos ojos solo encontró miedo. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta volver a estar a la par del balde con agua se quedó mirando a la niña.

Sintió como su pecho parecía oprimirse en una amarga sensación e incluso el niño sintió sus ojos volver a humedecerse. El niño no sabía cómo acercarse, no sabía qué hacer.

Volvió a mirar al balde, aun en la oscuridad de la habitación, alcanzo a ver su difuminado y borroso reflejo a través del agua. Volvió a meter sus manos en el agua luego de mantenerse un rato mirando fijamente al agua.

La pelinegra aun lo miraba alerta y atemorizada. Miro como es que el chico mantenía sus manos en el agua para luego sacar sus manos mojadas. Él se posiciono para que ella mirara bien lo que hacía. Este paso sus manos mojadas por todo su brazo, más concretamente en sus recientes heridas. Pese al ardor él lo aguanto viendo que la chica le prestaba atención a sus acciones.

Recorrió suavemente sus brazos, sus pies, su rostro, su ojo dañado. Todo lugar en donde recibió un golpe fue humedecido por el agua para calmar un poco el dolor. Esto fue algo que el niño había aprendido por su cuenta, en su anterior celda donde también sufrió un atentado.

Esto logro calmar un poco el dolor. Solo un poco, pero lo suficiente.

La niña miro desconcertada y aún alerta de todo lo que hizo el niño. Ella recordó cuando lo trajeron, en aquella ocasión se raspo los codos y había hecho lo mismo aquella vez.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. El verde esmeralda se encontró con el violeta. Hubo silencio, pero la niña seguía desconfiada. Él chico se mantuvo ahí esperando pacientemente. Esta vez fue la chica quien aparto la mirada sin saber que hacer.

Tenía miedo de salir más lastimada y no sabía que hacer. Volvió a mirar a los preciosos ojos esmeralda del albino y en ellos no encontró malas intenciones. Solo encontró compasión.

Era muy raro.

A ella jamás la habían mirado de esa manera. La habían mirado con seriedad, indiferencia, desprecio e incluso miradas con intenciones aún más perversas. Sin embargo, jamás había visto a alguien que la mirara de esa manera.

Ese niño de cabellos blancos que tenía un notable golpe en su ojo derecho un tanto hinchado. Hizo una extraña mueca con su boca. Ella jamás había visto algo así. Él tampoco se percató de ello, fue totalmente inconsciente esa mueca.

Sin saberlo, el albino le había regalado algo a la niña que nunca había recibido...

Una sonrisa.

Una sincera y tierna sonrisa. Fue gracias a esa acción que la niña dejo de temblar, dejo de mirarlo con miedo y desconfianza a mirarlo con fascinación.

Viendo que la niña ya no lo miraba asustada se acercó a pequeños pasos. La niña no hizo ningún movimiento pues aún seguía anonadada. Pero cuando salió de ese trance, se encogió un poco más. Seguía con sus sentidos alertas ante cualquier hostilidad.

El se detuvo abruptamente, nervioso. Él de corazón solo quería ayudarla. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos pensado la niña extendió temblorosa uno de sus brazos. Eso fue un indicativo para que el albino se acercara lo suficiente a ella.

Él tomo su mano lentamente. Él sintió las manos heladas de la pelinegra mientras que ella sintió las manos tibias del peliblanco. Con mucho nerviosismo. El albino recorrió muy suavemente todos los moretones de la chica. Ella seguía temblando y dando pequeños espasmos de dolor cuando su piel sensible fue mojada.

El albino termino y lentamente tomo el otro brazo de la chica y repitió el proceso con los mismos resultados. El albino sintió que sus manos se habían secado un poco por lo que regreso rápido al balde y volvió a mojar sus manos.

Regresando hasta estar frente a la niña quien lo miraba. El albino miro la bella cara de la pelinegra. Observo la notable herida que recorría su mejilla derecha. Por lo que extendió su mano a su rostro. Ante eso la niña por instinto se hizo para atrás lo que detuvo al albino quien la miro y ella le regreso la mirada. Fueron segundos que parecieron horas de solo mirarse, solo para que al final inclinara su cabeza acercándola a las manos del peliblanco. Quien la toco suavemente. Ella cerro los ojos ante el ardor, pero dejo que el albino acariciara su mejilla. A los pocos segundos aparto sus manos y ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

Se miraron mutuamente y el volvió a hacer esa sonreírle por instinto. Ella solo lo miro mientras él retrocedía y regresaba su esquina donde se sentó y ahí se mantuvo.

Así se mantuvieron el resto del día hasta la hora de dormir. Ella normalmente se acostaría mirando hacía la pared para poder dormir, pero esta vez vio al albino que normalmente hacía lo mismo que ella.

Lo miraba temblar de frío pues su manta se le había sido destrozada por la mujer que lo ataco a él hace unas horas. Se abrazaba a sí mismo para mantener su calor corporal.

La oji-violeta lo miro atentamente. Luego miro su brazo, ya no le ardía tanto como antes, lo mismo sucedía con su rostro y el resto de lugares donde ese niño había tratado. Tras unos minutos de meditarlo, la niña se levantó con su almohada y manta en sus brazos y se acercó silenciosamente al niño.

Este estaba demasiado concentrado en mantener su calor y tratar de conciliar el sueño que no se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra se encontraba atrás de él. Ella coloco su almohada a su lado y se acostó cubriendo ambos cuerpos con la manta que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos niños de seis años.

El albino se sobresaltó y miro hacia atrás donde se encontró con su compañera de celda dándole la espalda. Sintiendo calor regresar a su cuerpo también le dio la espalda a la niña sintiéndose desconcertado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirando a las paredes. Aun sin poder conciliar de todo el sueño. Solo sintieron la espalda del otro y el calor del otro. Sin saber ambos que hacer, solo cerraron los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ese fue el momento donde un vínculo nació entre ambos niños. Un vínculo que con el pasar del tiempo no haría más que fortalecerse.

**~0~0~0~**

Raul Duglas era el hombre a cargo de este lugar de trata de personas. Era un hombre de mediana estatura cerca de sus cincuenta años y un tanto obeso. Sin embargo, Raul no se encontraba feliz. En lo absoluto.

Había pasado un año desde que había puesto a sus "mercancías" más valiosas en una misma celda. El niño albino y la niña muñeca. Raul era un hombre que desde hace muchos años se dedicaba a la trata de personas en todo el país.

Llevaba el suficiente tiempo como para haber ganado una relativa fama en el mercado negro. Y tenía el suficiente dinero como para jubilarse y vivir tranquilamente una vida tranquila, pero no lo hacía, él era un hombre muy avaricioso y lleno de codicia. Justamente por eso es que había llegado tan lejos en el bajo mundo.

Justo ahora se encontraba en lo que sería su "establecimiento" principal para su trabajo. A dos horas de la ciudad, en un camino secreto muy vigilado para evitar intrusos no deseados. Este lugar que antes había sido una fábrica de armas en la segunda guerra mundial, paso a convertirse y remodelarse en un lugar para almacenar niños de diferentes entinas, aspectos o sexos de todo el país.

Aquí estos pasarían encerrados hasta que alguien decidiera comprarlos, ya sea estando completos o por "separado". Era un negocio que para el horror de la mayoría de personas era muy frecuentado y muy bien pagado. Por lo que todos los trabajadores del lugar podían recibir una muy buena paga.

Sin embargo, esto último estaba por verse. Pues el problema con sus empleados era que la gran mayoría tenía serios problemas mentales, una inestabilidad tanto psicológica como sentimentalmente. Venían de familias disfuncionales, rotas e inestables. Con problemas económicos e intrafamiliares.

Gente que debería estar encerrada con una camisa de fuerza y siendo tratada en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero que, sin embargo, trabajan en un lugar de explotación y abuso infantil. Siendo ellos los que tendían a agredir, violar o incluso asesinar a los niños.

A Raul realmente no le importaba eso, pues mientras estuvieran haciendo un buen trabajo, podían hacer lo que quisieran con los desdichados mocosos. Eran remplazables después de todo.

Pero lo que el hombre no toleraba era que dañaran sus más valiosas e irremplazables. Raul llevaba tanto tiempo en este negocio del bajo mundo y había desarrollado un ojo crítico muy marcado para con sus mercancías. Sabía distinguir el diamante del cobre. Y esos dos niños sin duda era un par de diamantes.

Las facciones y características de ambos eran tan inusuales no solo en el país sino en todo el mundo. No todos los días te encontrabas a unos niños así.

Esa niña que lucía más una muñeca o un cadáver fue la primera que obtuvo. Todo gracias a su madre la cual había trabajado para el por bastantes años. Un día que se presentó en su oficina anunciando su retiro, así como su embarazo. Ella era una mujer fría y distante con los demás, no socializaba con nadie, pero hacía muy bien su trabajo. Así que no tuvo problema en aceptar su renuncia, pero lo que sí no espero fue que también decidiera venderle a su futuro bebe.

Tampoco tuvo problema con ello, era más dinero en sus bolsillos después de todo. Una vez pasaron los nueve meses ella regreso con la niña en brazos y se la entrego. Él le dio su paga y nunca más volvió a saber de ella.

En el momento en que la vio supo que ella era muy diferente al resto de niños. Esas facciones tan marcadas y delicadas eran increíbles. Esos ojos eran realmente hipnotizantes y ese cabello era uno destacable.

Fue por eso que decidió tenerla en una habitación encerrada para ocultarla a la clientela normal. Pues en el momento en que la vio, lo único que pudo ver fue el dinero que le llovería si esperaba paciente a un cliente con mucho dinero y muy dispuesto a pagar cifras exorbitantes.

Con el albino era otra historia. Pues uno de sus hombres lo encontró en la puerta de un orfanato. Él lo recogió antes de que llegara una monja a llevárselo. Y él le agradecía por eso. Ya que él era lo más exótico que podrías encontrar y lo más valioso. Por lo que hizo lo mismo que con su compañera, lo encerró en otra celda y lo oculto a la clientela ordinaria. Al menos, hasta que el año pasado decidió ponerlos en la misma celda para ahorrar más espacio.

Raul veía en ellos muchísimo dinero, solo era cuestión de esperar al cliente indicado. No le interesaba quien fuera, un político, un millonario, un extranjero, un famoso. Solo esperaba que fueran a dar mucho dinero por cada uno, pues planeaba venderlos por separado ya que era lo más preferible para el cliente.

Ellos a diferencia del resto de la "mercancía" tenían un trato más decente [Y por decente se refería a menos doloroso]. Sin embargo, el problema venía cuando los estúpidos locos que trabajan para él. Decidían que tenían derecho de hacer su santa voluntad con ellos.

Ya desde hace años algunos valientes y estúpidos decidieron descargar sus frustraciones con sus "diamantes en bruto". Cosa que no podía permitir bajo ningún juicio pues esos mocosos valían más estando vivos que estando muertos.

Para variar. Los que habían atentado en contra de los mocosos fueron severamente castigados. Ahí el error fue de él por no ordenar su ejecución inmediatamente, ya que los que terminaron siendo castigados les guardaron un increíble rencor a los niños y extendieron un rumor estúpido de que esos niños iban a ser sus sucesores y ellos iban a remplazarlos una vez subieran al poder.

La gente cuerda y con el más mínimo indicio de inteligencia sabría de inmediato lo estúpido e ilógico de ese rumor. Pero el problema de trabajar con gente loca era lo fácil que se creían las cosas. Un buen porcentaje, realmente se creyó esa tontería por lo que hubo más atentados en contra de los niños a lo largo del año.

Pero el más reciente fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Cuando uno sus empleados logro escabullirse hasta la celda de los niños y los lastimo de forma severa con una navaja.

Pues a la niña le dio un corte que termino por herir de forma permanente el ojo izquierdo casi al punto de tener que amputárselo, así como otros diversos cortes mientras que al niño termino desangrándose cuando el hombre le corto muy cerca de la yugular.

Afortunadamente sus hombres de mayor confianza habían logrado llegar a tiempo para detener al imbécil y llevar a tratar a los mocosos.

Sus mejores médicos trataron sus heridas y lograron salvar la vida del albino. Pero lo que no salvaron fue el precioso ojo de la niña.

Eso fue lo que puso tan furioso a Raul. Pues sus productos más valiosos habían sufrido daños severos y entre más daños, menos sería la paga. Y el perder dinero por cosas estúpidas era la cosa que Raul más odiaba en toda su vida.

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde ese incidente. En donde no tuvo misericordia contra el hijo de perra que le hizo perder más dinero del que debía de ganar. Hizo que sus hombres lo torturaran toda la noche hasta el día siguiente donde enfrente de todos sus empleados lo ejecuto personalmente. Dejando muy en claro que de ahora en adelante cualquiera que osara dañar a sus "diamantes" sería ejecutado sin importar nada.

Eso fue suficiente como para que los más estúpidos no intentaran nada en contra de los niños mientras se mantenían bajo la observación de sus médicos. Aun si estos tenían dificultades lidiando con ellos pues al parecer ambos se habían encariñado demasiado el uno con el otro como para no querer separarse del otro en ningún momento, sin importarles que puedan llegar a dañarse mucho más.

Ya estaban estables por lo que los mando de regreso a su celda. Lo que lo llevaba a su más reciente decisión. Y era que los niños debían ser cuidados veinticuatro horas por un guardia. El problema era que sus hombres de mayor confianza tenían responsabilidades administrando todo el lugar o alguna otra tarea en la que realmente fuesen buenos, por lo que para solucionar el problema decidió encargarle esta tarea tan importante al novato más reciente.

Era una decisión un tanto apresurada sin duda, pero era la mejor solución, pues en el poco tiempo que lleva aquí demostró ser efectivo, algo lento, pero efectivo a fin y al cabo.

Alguien toco la puerta de su oficina. Debía de ser el novato. – Pase – Dio permiso para entrar y de inmediato entro un joven de veinticuatro años. Castaño, tez bronceada y un poco más alto que él.

-¿Me llamo señor? – El tono de joven era un tanto nervioso. Se notaba que no estaba preparado para que él de entre todas las personas trabajando ahí fuera llamado por el hombre a cargo de todo el lugar.

-Así es, siéntate muchacho – Ordeno Raul mirando seriamente al joven.

Este entro, cerro la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del hombre. – Seguro te preguntas el porque te llame a ti aquí, ¿no es así? – El hombre asintió. – Es sencillo err… ¿Cuál era tú nombre? – Pregunto mirando indiferente al castaño.

-Soy James, señor – Respondió de inmediato. Incomodo por la mirada que le estaban dando.

-¿James qué?

-¡James Phoenix, Señor!

-Bien, Joven Phoenix. Seré directo pues mi tiempo es oro. Harás un turno de veinticuatro horas cuidando a mis diamantes entre semana – Todos los que trabajan en el lugar sabían a quienes se refería cuando decía "diamantes". Pero James no se le cruzo por la mente eso por lo que se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Qué?! – El joven adulto en verdad que no espero esa orden.

-Sí, bueno seré claro. Como fuiste testigo del incidente de hace semanas no termino con muy buenos resultados como pudiste comprobar – De solo recordar a su jefe disparándole a su ahora difunto colega le hizo sentir un escalofrío, pues esa fue la primera vez en la que James había visto a alguien morir. – Y de ahora en adelante seré mucho más estricto que nunca para con ellos. No puedo dejar que mis mercancías más preciadas sigan siendo dañadas por idiotas. Así que, estarás siendo su guardia de seguridad personal. Serás libre los fines de semana, pero durante el inicio de semana hasta el fin de esta estarás aquí las veinticuatro horas. ¿Entendido?

-Yo… esto… - Realmente había dejado sin palabras al hombre.

-¿Entendido… señor Phoenix? – El tono de Raul se volvió uno mucho más profundo. Eso logro intimidar al castaño.

-¡S-Sí Señor!

-Bien, no te preocupes, si haces bien tú trabajo serás muy bien recompensado, pero sí algo le sucede a uno de esos niños, ten por seguro que lo que le hice al anterior imbécil será nada comparado a lo que te haré a ti. Con eso dicho, puedes retirarte, ve con la señorita Natalia. Ella te dará muchos más detalles – Con eso dicho comenzó a revisar unos documentos que tenía en su escritorio.

No queriendo problemas James se retiró lo más pronto posible.

**~0~0~0~**

James Phoenix no era el mejor ejemplo de alguien que toma buenas decisiones. En realidad, su vida era un desastre desde hacía unos años. Con una severa adicción por el cigarrillo y el licor lo que lo llevaron a pelearse con su familia hasta el punto en el que ninguno de sus familiares quería volver a saber nada de él. Su novia le había puesto los cuernos con uno de sus antiguos profesores de la universidad.

Eso y más problemas que le ocurrieron en su vida provocaron que terminara reprobando el semestre, justo en su último año de carrera. Para terminar de rematarlo, lo habían despedido de varios empleos por lo que ya no tenía para seguir pagando su propia colegiatura.

Su vida no era fácil. Y termino inmiscuido en este lugar gracias al amigo, del primo de uno de sus "amigos" que le dijo que sabía como conseguir un muy buen dinero y vaya que tenía razón.

El castaño solo tenía un mes trabajando, llego justo en el momento indicado, pues gracias a dos semanas posteriores de trabajo le permitieron ser recompensado con el dinero suficiente como para mantenerse un tiempo. Eso era bastante teniendo en cuenta que debía tres meses de renta para su departamento.

Sin embargo, una parte de sí, realmente no le gustaba nada este lugar. Por más bien que pagasen, realmente se sentía más escoria que nunca. Antes había pensado en el suicidio para remediar su situación, pero jamás tuvo el valor suficiente como para intentarlo. Aún si su vida era una mierda sin valor, él tenía miedo de perderla. Cosa natural en cualquier ser vivo.

Este lugar realmente era un lugar lleno de escorias de todos los lugares del país. Y, sin embargo, se veía en la desesperación de trabajar hasta conseguir otro empleo con el cual mantenerse.

Ese antes había sido su plan, pero este debía de ser pospuesto pues el horario de trabajo en este lugar era muy largo pudiendo durar entre ocho a doce horas de trabajo, sin contar que algunos días debías de tomar un turno nocturno. Ahora con su nueva tarea exclusiva de él las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más cansadas.

Un turno de veinticuatro horas era excesivo, pero no podía negarse. No quería terminar como al bastardo que ejecutaron hace semanas, el solo recordar ver a ese tipo lleno de golpes y moretones aun sangrantes y sin los dos ojos era suficiente como para convencerlo de aceptar.

No todo era tan malo para él por supuesto. El jefe podía ser un hijo de puta, pero no era un loco. Él conocía perfectamente que permanecer veinticuatro horas vigilando era agotadoras a más no poder. El conocer su nuevo horario de trabajo y sus beneficios era un tanto gratificante.

Ya que debía de permanecer siempre al costado de la entrada a la celda. Los beneficios eran los siguientes; Podía traer cualquier dispositivo electrónico para entretenerse, aunque en general podía traer casi cualquier cosa, así como alimentos hechos/comprados para el resto del día [Aunque iba a terminar de alimentarlo los cocineros de este lugar], el baño le quedaba cerca de él, pero debía de informar siempre antes de ir, el pasillo estaba desierto por lo que tendría cierta privacidad.

Iba a tener un arma proporcionada por el lugar para protegerse y proteger a los niños. De hecho, le habían dado la autorización de dispararle a quien el considerase una amenaza para los niños [Salvo obviamente personal de mayor rango que él, autorizado por el jefe]. Eso lo ponía nervioso, sabía usar un arma, pero jamás había matado a alguien. Otra cosa era que él no sería el único guardia en realidad. Era el guardia principal, más no él único, ya que habría más vigilando siempre los pasillos. Uno de ellos vendría cada cuatro horas para confirmar la seguridad de los niños. Ellos serían los encargados de avisarle absolutamente todo, desde la comida de los niños, su propia comida, así como para dar permiso de pasar a quien quisiera ir en ese pasillo.

Él también debía de avisarles de todos, desde el comportamiento/salud de los niños, hasta cualquier malestar físico ya sea de él o de ellos, avisar que iba a tomar una siesta para recobrar energía, así como el pedir permiso para ir al baño. Era más o menos como en la primaria, cuando debías de pedir permiso para ir al baño.

Hoy por fin comenzaba su primer día en esto. Eran las seis en punto de la mañana y ya había preparado todo lo que iba a llevar, venía bastante bien abrigado en esta fría mañana de otoño con una sudadera gruesa, dos camisetas por debajo, un pantalón de mezclilla y sus botas preferidas. Incluso había empacado una manta por sí hacía mucho más frío del esperado.

Se encontraba nervioso de como sería, nunca antes había trabajado por tanto tiempo, lo máximo que había hecho eran doce horas. Solo esperaba acostumbrarse lo más rápido posible, pues la señorita Natalia le había mencionado que este trabajo podía durar hasta por más de un año. Eso en verdad era mucho tiempo.

Con un suspiro el joven castaño camino entre los cerrados y llenos de instrumentaría de todo tiempo pasillos que daban a donde iba a ser su zona de trabajo.

Una cosa que le aliviaba era ya no tener que ver durante un tiempo [Según esperaba] a tanto maltrato infantil. Pues las cosas que le hacían a algunos niños eran realmente abominables. Aunque jamás había visto a estos niños "especiales", solo había escuchado cosas de ellos, ya fuese de los supersticiosos compañeros o de los cuerdos.

No sentía realmente el impulso de querer conocerlos. Solo esperaba poder que no resultaran problemáticos, según le habían contado era tranquilos.

Continúo caminando hasta que se encontró con la señorita Natalia que al parecer ya lo estaba esperando. – Llegas tarde – El joven no quería imaginar cual era la hora adecuada para llegar temprano.

-Al menos ya estoy aquí – Respondió un tanto sin ganas. La pelirroja miro al chico entrecerrando su mirada.

-No importa. Solo estoy aquí para darte unas cosas y para decirte algo más – La mujer le entrego otra mochila. – Esto de aquí contiene el walkie-tokie donde te reportaras con el resto de guardias. Tiene más municiones para tú arma que encontraras cuando llegues a la celda. También tiene las llaves de la celda. Con ellas ten especial cuidado que no querremos que los mocosos intenten escaparse o algo por el estilo. Ah, otra cosa nueva y reciente es que instalamos una cámara de seguridad dentro de la celda para vigilar a los niños sin tener que estar abriendo la puerta a cada rato por lo que dentro encontraras una Tablet exclusiva para esa cámara. Eso sería todo, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer – Con eso explicado la mujer se retiró.

Dando un suspiro. Continúo caminando, saludo brevemente a los otros guardias que ya estaban posicionados un poco más adelante en el camino y siguió caminando, doblo en una esquina y vio la susodicha celda al final del pasillo.

Realmente solo era una gran puerta blindada. A su lado encontró un sofá de esos largos. Eso lo sorprendió, no esperaba algo así, pero lo agradecía ya que no quería imaginar el dolor de trasero que tendría de solo estar sentado. Recargada en ese sofá se encontraba una AK-47.

Camino, dejo sus cosas, verifico el arma viendo que se encontraba cargada. Tomo el walkie-tokie y lo encendió. – Ya estoy en posición. Cambio – Aviso.

-_Entendido. Cambio_ – Respondieron del otro lado.

Esto iba a ser un muy largo día.

**~0~0~0~**

Habían transcurrido unas cinco horas desde que comenzó su jornada y no había hecho gran cosa, más allá de tomar un desayuno ligero compuesto de galletas y leche. Había ido al baño unas dos veces y se había puesto escuchar música en su celular. No había traído la gran cosa para entretenerse más que su celular y una pelota de goma que le gustaba mucho jugar a rebotarla en las paredes.

Pudo haberse traído libros, ya que James era un gran lector. No por nada estudiaba pedagogía y para eso se necesitaba un gran conocimiento de distintas áreas. La literatura una de las principales.

Pero ya desde hacía meses que James no quería abrir un libro. Ya no sentía la misma emoción y pasión por ello, en realidad ya no era él mismo desde hacía un largo tiempo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era jodidamente irónico que habiendo cursado la carrera de pedagogía terminara trabajando en un lugar de trata de personas. Se reiría de no ser porque su humor no era tan negro como para hacerlo.

Siguió escuchando la melodiosa y desgarradora voz de Chester Bennington sonar en su reproductor de música. Todavía no daba el medio día. Pero se vio sorprendido cuando lo llamaron por el walkie-tokie. – _La comida de los niños va en camino, así como su balde de desechos. Cambio _– James no se había puesto a pensar, de hecho, estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos y en su propio aburrimiento que no acordó que los niños todavía no habían comido nada. De hecho, ni siquiera había revisado con la cámara el cómo se encontraban.

Eso lo puso nervioso, pero contesto. – De acuerdo, aquí los espero. Cambio – Corto comunicación. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que uno de sus compañeros se acercara con un balde en una mano y dos panes en su otra mano.

James se acercó a él. - ¿Eso es todo? – James realmente se sorprendió. Nada más eran dos miseros panes y nada más, pero comparado al resto de niños, al menos era algo.

-Sí, siempre han comido eso. Como sea, ten – Con eso dicho le dio las cosas y se retiró.

James miro las cosas que se le habían dado. Debía de entrar y darle de comer a los niños. Con un suspiro regreso a su lugar, puso el balde en el piso y saco las llaves.

Abrió la puerta, mirando lo oscura que era la habitación. No tardó mucho en encontrar a los niños y francamente cuando los miro, realmente se sintió incómodo.

Ambos estaban llenos de vendas. La niña era tal cual como le habían descrito, era una muñeca más que otra cosa, salvo que estaba llena de vendas, la más resaltante fue el parche en su ojo izquierdo. El albino era el que verdaderamente lucía como una momia por todas las vendas que tenían.

Una cosa era oírlo de otra persona y otra muy diferente era comprobarlo con tus propios ojos. Francamente nunca se imaginó que las heridas que recibieran fueran tan graves. Por alguna razón en su mente no espero verlos en esa gravedad.

Los dos peculiares niños se encontraban recargados en la pared. Pegados, el uno con el otro. La niña tomaba de la mano al albino y él recargaba su cabeza contra el hombro de la pelinegra. El niño estaba dormido. Mientras que la niña se mantenía despierta y en el momento en el que James entro, lo miro fija y cautelosamente.

Esa mirada tan fría que le dio, realmente le dio un escalofrío a James. Ese único ojo tan bello que lo miraba con frío y profundo desprecio, que proviniera de una niña de casi siete años era algo que perturbaba de sobremanera al joven adulto.

James no se movió en lo absoluto, la mirada de la niña realmente lo había paralizado. La niña tampoco se movió u aparto la mirada. Estuvieron así durante más tiempo del que James hubiera querido estar en ese lugar. Hasta que la niña desvió su mirada a lo que traía consigo.

Ante eso, la niña se separó muy suavemente del albino. Lo acomodo para que estuviera cómodo y para no despertarlo. Ella se levantó y camino rápidamente hacía James que no se movió. La niña le arrebato los panes y regreso a su lugar, sin apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento.

Esa acción logro que James por fin reaccionara. Él aún mantuvo su mirada en los niños, la pelinegra no había apartado su mirada. Pero el supo lo que ella quería. La niña silenciosamente le gritaba que se largara. Dejo balde dentro fue cerrando la puerta. La oji-violeta no quito su mirada de él en ningún momento.

Cuando cerró la puerta y volvió a ponerle seguro dio un largo suspiro. - ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – En serio se había sentido intimidado por una niña. Era loco eso y hasta patético. Pero su mirada llevaba tanto odio consigo que realmente lo dejo paralizado. Nunca nadie lo había mirado con tanto odio, y eso que había gente que realmente lo odiaba. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que veía a esos niños y ya con solo entrar en su rango de visión lo miraban con tal intensidad que era tan efectivo como veneno de serpiente.

Trago saliva. Todavía se sentía muy alterado por lo ocurrido, pero también sintió mucha curiosidad e intriga. No sabía exactamente de qué sentía curiosidad, pero fue enorme. Así que se sentó de nueva cuenta en el sofá y por primera vez tomo la Tablet que le habían dado. La encendió y lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación.

Miro por las cámaras como es que la niña despertaba muy suave y cariñosamente al albino que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Al abrir los ojos, James pudo ver la gran fatiga que el niño cargaba consigo, incluso a través de las cámaras era notable.

Ninguno se dijo nada, solo se miraron. La niña tomo uno de los panes y los fue separando por pedacitos. El chico no se movió y solo miro. La niña acerco uno de los pedazos de pan y los llevo hacía la boca del albino. Este solo abrió la boca y mastico suave y pausadamente.

James se fijó en todas las vendas que envolvían su cuello. Recordó que él había sido operado los por médicos del lugar gracias al corte en su cuello. Así que era de esperarse que no pudiera comer como antes y que debía de ser más cuidadoso para ello.

La pelinegra espero paciente a que terminara y tragara, para así darle otra vez el siguiente pedazo de pan. El proceso se repitió hasta que se terminó el primer pan. Luego de eso la niña partió más pedazos del segundo pan, tomo uno de ellos y lo dirigió a la boca del albino, pero este se negó a abrir la boca.

Ella lo miro suplicante, pero el pese a su estado la miro durante unos breves momentos. Él tomo uno de los pedazos de pan con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se la ofreció a ella. La niña quiso rechazarlo, pero el albino insistió hasta que ella cedió. Mientras comía lentamente su comida ella agacho la mirada, pero el albino la hizo mirarlo y al hacerlo, él le regalo una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió un poco y siguió comiendo a su lado.

Al ver cómo es que los niños que jamás habían sido educados, que no sabían hablar y tampoco entendían las palabras se comunicaban con sus miradas, ellos no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que el otro quería.

A la oji-violeta no le importaba quedarse sin comer, siempre y cuando su compañero estuviera mejor. Y el de ojos verdes se preocupaba igual por ella, pues la razón por la que es había salido con más heridas fue porque trato de defender a la pelinegra contra su agresor, cosa que le paso factura, pero que no parecía afectarle como para seguir preocupándose de ella más que de él mismo.

Esas acciones realmente conmovieron a James. Ver esa unión tan fuerte entre los dos, ver ese afecto, cariño y preocupación que sentían el uno por el otro. Ver como esa niña que antes lo miraba con absoluto despreció había pasado a una miraba de calidez y cariño por el albino.

Eso había tocado su corazón…

Inclusive sintió sus ojos un tanto llorosos, pero se forzó a sí mismo a no llorar. James desde chico había sido una persona muy emocional, y justamente al no saber como controlar sus emociones termino perdiendo el amor y cariño de muchas personas. Incluso ahora que estaba en un horrible negocio de trata de personas, que en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando aquí había visto cosas desalmadas y dolorosas. Había visto el sufrimiento de todos los que estaban aquí a los ojos.

Casi todos los niños que se encontraban aquí, habían sido secuestrados ya siendo un tanto mayorcitos, ellos habían conocido y experimentando el cariño de una familia, conocían el sabor de un desayuno hecho con cariño, que conocían como es que lucía y se sentía el sol en su piel. La brisa del viento golpeando su rostro, que habían tenido realmente una buena vida y por mala jugada del destino habían terminado siendo prisioneros de este lugar.

Pero estos dos niños que jamás habían salido al exterior, que nunca habían conocido a sus padres, que lo único que habían degustado en toda su vida era pan y agua. Esos niños que desde que tenían memoria solo sufrían, ahora mismo todo lo que habían vivido no parecía afectarles, no mientras estuvieran juntos.

Era realmente desgarrador ver eso.

-Mierda… esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí

Habiendo pasado ya unas dos horas desde que lo acontecido en el desayuno de los niños James se sentía decaído. Ver esa muestra de afecto tan pura y sincera realmente había calado hondo en él. Pues lo había puesto a reflexionar, no solo de esos dos niños, sino también sobre su propia vida. La relación que tenía con su familia, los pocos amigos que le quedaban, incluso su antigua relación amorosa con su ex.

El castaño miraba cada cierto tiempo la cámara de seguridad. Eso se había vuelto su entretenimiento. Había pasado de hacer cualquier otra actividad para despejar su mente.

Los niños seguían juntos, poco luego de que desayunaron, el albino había vuelto a caer dormido, al poco tiempo, la niña lo había acompañado. Ahora ambos dormían plácidamente. Descansando su cabeza en el cuerpo del otro.

James ya no podía sacarse esa imagen de su cabeza. Tal vez era porque no era como los fríos bastardos de ese lugar y aún podía compadecerse de unos niños desdichados. Ya no solo de esos dos, sino también del resto.

El Phoenix se había puesto a pensar ya no solo en esos dos a los que tenía la obligación de proteger y resguardar, sino también del resto de niños en lugar.

Era realmente triste ver y recordar eso. Y una rabia llego a inundar su cuerpo cuando recordó como es que todos eran aquí. Recordó a su jefe, ese bastardo hijo de perra llamaba a todos estos pobres niños como "mercancías", como si fueran un simple objeto, como si sus vidas no significaran algo más allá de en sus bolsillos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Sí antes le incomodaba el como se expresaba, ahora realmente tenía unas increíbles ganas de golpearlo. Pero más grandes eran sus ganas de golpearse a sí mismo.

¿Qué derecho tenía él para enfadarse sí a sabiendas de cómo era el empleo decidió aceptar de todas maneras?

Eran tan basura como el resto de sus compañeros…

Seguía pasando el tiempo, ya estaba por anochecer. Y era hora de darles de cenar, francamente estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Había visto en las cámaras de seguridad que ahora la que se encontraba dormida era la pelinegra.

En serio debía de tener el sueño profundo como para estar durmiendo gran parte del día. El que se encontraba despierto era el albino que, para comodidad tanto de él como de su compañera, la había acostado como era debido, hasta la había arropado para que se mantuviera caliente.

El chico abrazaba sus rodillas jugando con un pequeño pedazo de tela que había arrancado de su ropa. Ese parecía ser su mayor entretenimiento pues estaba muy enfocado en esa bolita de tela pasaba entre sus dedos.

Dando un respiro hondo se preparó para entrar. Tomo las llaves y le quito el seguro a la puerta para posteriormente abrirla suavemente no queriendo perturbar el sueño de la niña.

Inmediatamente el albino dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo. A diferencia de su compañera, la mirada del chico no era fría, sino más bien vacía. Se notaba ese rencor carcomiéndole en su interior. Sus bellos ojos esmeralda estuvieron a la par con el único ojo violeta que le quedaba a la pelinegra.

-¡Ho-Hola! Es hora de cenar amiguito – James sintió una gran necesidad de golpearse en la cara por la tontería que acababa de cometer. No tenía caso hablarle si él no entendía nada.

La mirada del albino no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Permaneció impasible. – (Mal comienzo) – Pensó el Phoenix. – Solo… vengo a dejarles su cena – Dio solo dos pasos y la mirada del albino se volvió una de alerta. James lo vio apretar sus puños y tensar su mandíbula. Eso no era bueno teniendo en cuenta todas sus heridas.

-(No debo de acercarme más. Solo deja los panes y vete lentamente, James) – Lentamente dejo los panes en el suelo y se alejó lentamente. El albino no se calmó en lo absoluto. Seguía tan alerta como en el momento en el que se acercó. Así que James no le quedo de otra más que cerrar la puerta dejándolos solos.

-Bien… ya quedo claro que no di buena pinta jejeje – Una parte de sí, realmente quería llorar mientras que la otra parte reía para no llorar.

Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y miro las cámaras de seguridad. Él niño se había calmado, se quedo mirando el pan que le había dejado y con dificultad se levanto y lo tomo.

Con ambos panes en manos. Se sentó cruzado de piernas al costado de la pelinegra. La sacudió con suavidad, ella lentamente abrió su ojo. Y puso una sonrisa cuando lo primero que miro fue al albino con los panes en mano.

Él dio su parte. Ella lo siguió mirando, estuvieron así durante un momento hasta que el albino suspiro y comenzó a partir su pan en pedazos. Al ver que su compañero comía, la de ojo violeta también comió.

James soltó un suspiro. Sentía cierta envidia de ellos. Ver la unión que ambos tenían era increíble y le hacía sentir un poco de celos no tener una cercanía con alguien más.

Casi todos los "amigos" que le quedan eran unos bastardos, había perdido la amistad y el respeto de sus mejores amigas. Literalmente, se encontraba solo.

Pronto esos sentimientos lo abandonaron dejando que la tristeza lo consumiera. El joven adulto se sentía vacío, recordaba muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía y ahora se habían vuelto irreparables. Era sorprendente que con solo cuestión de horas esos niños lo hayan hecho reflexionar sobre toda su vida. Lo mejor era que no habían hecho realmente nada intencional para eso.

Recordó lo tensos que estaban en las dos veces que entro para darles de comer. Aunque no les hubiera hecho absolutamente nada…

En ese instante lo comprendió y se sintió como un verdadero idiota al no darse cuenta. Ellos llevaban toda su vida viviendo aquí, solo se tenían el uno al otro mientras que el resto de personas eran iguales a sus ojos. Ya habían atentado contra sus vidas y esas heridas eran prueba de ello. Ellos no podían confiar en aquello que solo les hacía daño. Sin importar que no supieran como comunicarse con los adultos.

Los adultos para ellos solo significaban dolor. Significaba peligro. Tantos atentados en contra de ellos les había hecho tener una imagen igual ante cada guardia o persona que venía a su celda. Para ellos todos los adultos eran igual de malos…

Esa revelación le trajo la sensación más amarga que había sentido en su vida. Sin embargo, y para su pésame, era una realidad que ya había comprobado con creces.

Decidió tomar una siesta para descansar. Aviso al resto de guardias y se acostó en el sofá. Coloco su alarma para asegurarse que despertar el tiempo suficiente.

Con esos preparativos cerro los ojos y dejo caerse en las manos de Morfeo.

**~0~0~0~**

La semana paso mucho más rápido de lo que James esperaba. La sintió volar prácticamente. Ya era fin de semana, por lo que podía descansar bien en estos dos días.

Solo que James no se sentía con ánimos de eso, toda esta semana, pese a lo rápido que paso le habían hecho reflexionar muchas cosas. Era noche y había decidido no cenar nada, pues no sentía nada de hambre. Acostado en su cama y con la ventana a su costado, abierta dejando que el aire fresco entrara en esta noche calmada.

El Phoenix no pensaba en nada, solo se quedaba mirando el techo de su cuarto. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que una luz ilumino su rostro. Curioso miro a la ventana y vio que hoy había luna llena.

Ese bello astro que por milenios había fascinado al ser humano, se encontraba en todo su esplendor en el firmamento. Regalándole a la tierra su bella y brillante luz.

Era realmente hermosa y se quedó mirándola con fascinación. James nunca antes se había fijado, pero hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de lo bella que en realidad era la luna.

Esa luz, acompañado de la suave ventisca del viento en otoño, más el sonido de los vehículos circulando a estas horas de la noche le dieron mucha calma para aclarar sus pensamientos de una vez por todas.

Ver la luna también le hizo recordar esos niños. Y se preguntó: "¿Ellos alguna vez habían visto la luna?"

La respuesta fue muy obvia. – Por supuesto que no – Murmuro sintiéndose melancólico.

-Esos niños ni siquiera saben cómo es el cielo, los árboles, el mundo exterior, desconocen absolutamente todo. Gracias a estar encerrados en ese sitió tan horrible – De pronto una repentina sensación de determinación inundo al hombre.

-Ellos… nunca han comido cosas más deliciosas y nutritivas más allá del pan y el agua. Ellos no tienen idea de nada, ni siquiera saben hablar para comunicarse. Lo único que saben es que se tienen el uno al otro… se aman… y solo les importa el bienestar del otro – Apretó la sabana con fuerza.

-Nadie se merece eso… nadie se merece pasar por lo que ellos. Ellos se merecen estar con una familia que los aprecie, que los cuide, que les de todo el amor y calidez de una familia. Ellos merecen crecer, tener amigos, enamorarse, estudiar lo que más les guste y terminar siendo adultos responsables y bondadosos con el prójimo. Ellos merecen saber y conocer el mundo. Entonces… ¿Por qué ellos que lo merecen no lo tienen y en cambio idiotas como yo solo desperdiciamos nuestras vidas y hacemos cosas terribles? – Un escalofrió bajo por su espalda. Sintiendo la fuerte y fría ventisca que lo había golpeado.

Ignoro el frío y miro directamente a la luna, la cual lo bañaba con su preciosa luz.

-Ojalá… pudiera ayudarles… - Se sintió sumamente impotente. James sabía que no tenía ni los recursos ni las agallas suficientes como para tratar de sacarlos de ese lugar. Era imposible. Ellos tampoco iban a dejarse ayudar de alguien a quien no tenían ni un ápice de confianza.

Volvió a sentir sus ojos húmedos. Se sentó en el borde de su cama tratando de calmarse, se recargo en sus rodillas y con una de sus manos se limpio las traicioneras lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Vio como una de sus lagrimas caía en un libro que tenía en el suelo. Por las lagrimas fue que no alcanzo a distinguir cuál de todos sus libros era. No fue hasta que se limpió vio los ojos y observo como es que toda la luz lunar caía iluminando el libro.

"Pedagogía infantil"

Era el título de aquel libro. Una gran nostalgia lo invadió. Antes de cometer las estupideces que lo llevaron a este punto de su vida. Recordó como era antes y sus sueños.

James desde pequeño había querido ser maestro, con los años esa decisión se mantuvo firme. Había deseado ser maestro de primaria pues le gustaba trabajar con niños. La dura y cruel ironía lo hizo derramar más lágrimas.

Tomo el libro en sus manos y lo miro entre pequeños sollozos. Recordó a su hermano menor en esos instantes, Samuel Phoenix. Recordó que había sido por su culpa que su deseo de ser maestro nació.

Rememoro como es que el Samuel de siete años le había pedido que le ayudara con su tarea. Fue muy sencillo para él explicarle mejor el problema y el niño termino mucho más rápido su tarea.

Recordó las dulces, inocentes y agradecidas palabras. - _¡Eres un asombroso maestro, hermano!_ – Esas palabras tan sinceras lo llenaron de orgullo en esos momentos. Lo suficiente como para decidir su profesión.

Con una sonrisa abrió el libro ojeándolo. – Tal vez… si pueda ayudarlos en algo – No podía darles libertad, de momento, pero podía darles conocimiento.

Esa noche y la siguiente, James se puso a releer todos los libros sobre pedagogía infantil que tenían a su disposición.

**~0~0~0~**

Desde ese día James se había autoimpuesto como objetivo, el enseñarles a los niños todo lo que podía enseñarles. Iba a ser difícil y muy probablemente el destino iba a conspirar en su contra para que fallara miserablemente, sin embargo, James se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo.

Aún sin importarle lo cruel que realmente era eso ya conociendo el trágico destino que esos niños iba a afrontar un día. Ese pensamiento pese a que quería ignorarlo para poder hacer las cosas bien, seguía carcomiéndole la consciencia.

Puede que estuviera cometiendo un error, pero James era un terco, si comenzaba a hacer algo iba a terminarlo. Aun estuviese equivocado…

Y así lo hizo…

Lo primero que el hombre hizo fue ganarse su confianza. No fue sencillo, no lo fue para nada. Tardo un mes enteró y lo que consiguió no fue su confianza, no toda, obviamente. Logro eso gracias a que primero debía demostrarle que no era como el resto y lo hizo a partir de sus estómagos.

Desde que comenzó con su autoimpuesta tarea, comenzó trayéndoles comidas distintas a los dos miseros panes que siempre les daban. Empezó por frutas. Fue hasta divertido verlos tratando de comerse un mango. Claro que trataba de ser siempre amigable con ellos, aun no le entendieran. Debía respetar su "límite" con el que podía acercárseles.

Fue de paso a paso con ellos. Inclusivo tuvo la suficiente atención como para mostrarles [Obviamente respetando su límite de cercanía] como pelar un plátano o un mango.

Les trajo comida con el cual no solo pudiera de hacerlos pasar tanta hambre sino también para mejorar su salud, ya que esos niños realmente necesitaban mucha vitamina. Fue complicado sin dudarlo, pero al menos logro que ya no lo miraran con desprecio, sino más bien con cautela.

Luego les trajo verduras, el enemigo número uno para los niños, pero que para estos dos fue un gran placer, no rechistaban o sentían disgusto por el sabor de las verduras que les traía. Era de esperarse cuando toda sus vidas habían comido solo un mugre pan. Ellos disfrutaron bastante de comer verduras.

Y como sucedió con las frutas de poco a poco fue ganando su confianza. Inclusive un día les trajo jugo de naranja que terminaron tirando. Suponía que habían confundido el jugo con orina o algo así.

De poco a poco comenzó a traer mucha comida para ellos, los panes que sus compañeros le entregaban se los comía él o los guardaba para luego tirararlos. También dejo de seguir el horario de dos comidas al día y lo convirtió en tres comidas al día.

Los niños sospecharon mucho, pero terminaron adaptándose bastante rápido a esos cambios. Ese fue el paso uno.

El paso dos fue un tanto más complicado, ya que no únicamente traía consigo comida, sino también unos pocos juguetes tales como su propia pelota. Fue complicado que enseñarles que esos juguetes no eran para comer sino para entretenerse, de hecho, ellos lo terminaron por deducir solos. Se entretuvieron mucho, inclusive jugaron entre ellos, no como lo harían niños normales por supuesto, pero entretenimiento era entretenimiento por más simple o complicado que fuera.

El paso dos fue extenso, más de lo que había calculado. Tomo casi cuatro meses, pero ahora podía acercarse mucho más. Inclusive, lo habían dejado de mirar con precaución a verlo con curiosidad.

Pues siempre traía consigo algo nuevo que mostrarles. Poco a poco fue ganándose su apreció o al menos su respeto. O eso quería creer.

Tuvo que cuidar que sus compañeros no se enterasen de absolutamente nada de lo que se encontraba haciendo. Siempre debía de tener mucho cuidado cada que alguien quería verlo a él o a los niños, como fue el caso de su jefe que vino algunas veces a mirar su labor.

Pareció estar satisfecho con ello, y el joven Phoenix tenía que admitir estaba teniendo mucha, pero mucha suerte. No únicamente de no ser descubierto, sino que también mucha suerte para que su jefe decidiera cambiarlo o inclusive encontrar al cliente indicado que le ofrezca la suma de dinero que su avariciosa alma estuviera de satisfecha.

Era un alivio toda esta suerte que hacía muchos años no tenía. La fortuna siguió sonriéndole durante más tiempo, pues logro pasar a la fase tres…

La cual era enseñanza directa con los niños. Fue tortuoso, agotador y frustrante algunas veces, pero lo consiguió…

Consiguió que confiaran en él. No lo abrazaban, no le mostraban afecto, ni siquiera le permitían tocarlos, pero ahora ya no lo miraba con desprecio, cautela o miedo. Lo miraban hasta con mucha curiosidad, cada cosa que traía era de toda la atención de los niños.

Estaban interesados en cada cosa. Por fin iban a aprendiendo cosas del mundo exterior. A su manera, claro. Cada día que pasaba era más y más notable esa curiosidad por las cosas. Se podía ver muy claro el deseo de ambos niños por querer saber más.

Habiendo pasado casi siete meses logro hacerlos cambiar de parecer sobre él. Desde que había decidido enseñarles como era el mundo, y desde que él mismo había cambiado.

No tenían muy claro el que, pues nunca fue de la clase de personas que se conocían al 100%, por lo que no identifico esos cambios, pero los podía sentir en su consciencia.

No le dio mucha importancia, pues decidió enfocarse por completo a los niños.

Una vez, teniendo la suficiente confianza de ambos, empezó a enseñarles las cosas más básicas.

Y también les dio un nombre a cada uno pues quería que lo primero que se aprendieran fueran los nombres que jamás le habían dado.

Fue complicado darles un buen nombre a ambos, pues no tenía mucha imaginación en ese aspecto, pero en verdad quería darles un gran nombre a cada uno.

A la niña la llamo Haiku. Eso debido a que un día cuando decidió traerles libros/cuentos para niños, trajo por error un libro de Haikus que tenía en su departamento. Lo dejo de lado esa vez, pues no tenía caso mostrar ese libro, ya que era demasiado complicado para los niños. Sin embargo, ese fue el libro que más le llamo la atención a la pequeña que lo tomo sin que se diera cuenta y lo examino por su propia cuenta.

Tuvo que esperar a que se durmieran para poder recuperar el libro sin llegar a invadir su privacidad y no queriendo incomodarlos. La niña lo había mantenido consigo todo ese tiempo bastante interesada, aun sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que trataba. De ese suceso fue que decidió llamarla así.

Para con el albino la historia fue parecida, sino que igual, solo que en aquella ocasión no se fijo en un libro, sino más bien en una moda que traía consigo esa vez que se le había caído. En esa moneda estaba tallada el rostro de Abraham Lincoln. El chico se quedo con la moneda todo el día, incluso casi le dio el infarto cuando se metió a la boca la moneda y casi se la traga. Menos mal que no lo hizo. Su nombre evidentemente no iba a ser "centavo" o "moneda". A parte que el difunto presidente de los Estados unidos fue un gran hombre, así que decidió solo ponerle el segundo nombre de aquel gran gobernante. Lincoln.

Entendieron muy pronto lo que "nombre" significaba. Pero lo hizo llorar cuando la primera palabra que habían dicho fue el nombre del otro.

Ese día sintió verdaderamente que estaba haciendo algo bien en su patética vida. Cuando lograron aprender eso, fue empezando a enseñarles otras cosas.

Había un estudio científico que determinaba que los niños de entre cinco a siete años aprendían de una manera exorbitante. Muy parecido a las esponjas que absorben agua, sucedió lo mismo solo que con conocimiento. Trataba de algo relacionado con la masa de su cerebro o algo así, no leyó demasiado, pero pudo comprobarlo de primera mano.

Para empezar, habían aprendido muchas palabras e iban acostumbrándose a hablar. Ya podían entenderlo, claro que debía de hablar lento para que entendieran claramente. Pero el progreso que seguían haciendo lo dejaba anonadado.

Pues inclusive comenzaban a desarrollar otras habilidades, cada uno por su propia cuenta. Como por ejemplo Haiku había logrado a aprender a leer, por supuesto que no cosas complejas y detalladas, pero la niña realmente había ganado un gran interés por los libros.

Si bien Lincoln también había aprendido eso, no al nivel que Haiku lo hacía. A la niña solo le quedaba extender mucho más su vocabulario para poder leer cosas más avanzadas. Aunque el habla no fuera su fuerte, ya que a diferencia de ella quien había aprendido a grandes pasos a hablar fue Lincoln. Que lo hacía mucho más frecuente y por lo tanto estaba un tanto más avanzado que Haiku, pero todavía le dificultaba leer.

Por supuesto que todos estos resultados en el tiempo en que llevaba enseñándoles fueron sorprendentemente buenos. Claro que cada día que pasaba iban aprendiendo más y más. No solo se limitaba a solo enseñarles palabras o a leerlas, también les enseñaba sus significados.

Les mostro desde animales hasta paisajes. Sintió que era muy cruel [Para sí mismo] enseñarles sobre las familias humanas, así que evito esos temas. Inclusive comenzó a contarles cuentos e historias para que fueran adaptándose a entender a las personas. Eso sí, la escritura todavía estaba lejos de ser aprendida, pero iban por muy buen rumbo.

Se sentía realmente orgulloso por todo el progreso que ambos niños estaban teniendo. Verlos aprender y que estén dispuestos a aprender más cosas lo llenaba de una felicidad que no había tenido en años.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que había empezado con esto. Y Seguía teniendo suerte, mucha suerte. Esperaba que por favor se mantuviera.

Lo que nos llevaba a la lección del día de hoy.

James se encontraba enfrente de ambos niños. Lincoln y Haiku tenían un notable cambió que hacía un año. Ambos habían crecido bastante bien, seguían teniendo las mismas ropas que aun les sigan quedando.

Haiku si bien estaba tan pálida como siempre, su cara cada vez más tomaba un porte fino y marcado, sin duda era una niña muy linda, pese a su inexpresividad que no había cambiado demasiado con el pasar del tiempo. La herida en su ojo había sanado, sin embargo, por "sanar" se quería decir cicatrizar. La pelinegra había perdido la capacidad de ver con el ojo izquierdo permanentemente. Cuando por fin le quitaron ese parche la niña se asusto mucho por eso y fue gracias a Lincoln que logro calmarse, el mismo Lincoln había resuelto la incomodidad de la niña por su ojo perdido con una solución bastante simple, pero efectiva. Esa fue que su largo y liso cabello le cubriera esa parte del ojo. Haiku acepto gustosa ese cambió. Su único ojo funcional, pareció agarrar más brillo y ya no era tan vació como antes. Su cuerpo seguía creciendo y se notaba que toda la comida que le trajo le favoreció por su buen crecimiento, así como su salud y su piel seguía siendo sensible, lamentablemente para su bella piel viviría toda su vida con las cicatrices provocadas ese día.

Lo mismo aplicaba por Lincoln. Claro que el albino había cambiado pues a diferencia de su compañera, su piel había tomado más color gracias a la buena alimentación que llevaba. Su cabello blanco había crecido mucho más y el niño había tomado la costumbre de peinarlo para que le molestara para ver. Sin embargo, no les molestaba que Haiku jugara con su cabello hasta parecía gustarle. Sus preciosos ojos esmeralda también eran deslumbrantes, pero como todas las cosas buenas estaba siempre el lado negativo pues tendría que vivir con la horrible cicatriz en su cuello el resto de su vida. Esta le recorría desde el inició de la garganta hasta la barbilla. Sin contar, las otras cicatrices por todo su cuerpo.

Sin importar eso, los niños realmente lucían felices. Podían llegarle a sonreír [Más Lincoln que Haiku], pero inclusive había ganado sus tiernas sonrisas. Eso llenaba a su alma de euforia.

Ahora mismo, se estaba preparando para contarles una historia. – ¿Están listos, Lincoln, Haiku? – Les pregunto a ambos que se encontraban sentados frente a él.

-Si – Fue la respuesta de ambos. - ¿Sobre… qué… es…? – Para su sorpresa fue Haiku la que le pregunto eso. Era raro, normalmente era Lincoln quien siempre hacía esa pregunta, pero no importaba, igual la respondería gustoso.

-Es un cuento sobre la luna – Le respondió. Al mencionar la luna fue que ambos le prestaron el doble de atención. Desde que les había contado y enseñado acerca de la luna, siempre sintieron mucha curiosidad por saber más del astro vecino de la tierra. Eso sin duda fue lo que más llamaba su atención.

-Bien… Erase una vez un conejo blanco que le encantaba mirar a la luna. Él sentía que la luna lo llamaba, que iluminaba su vida lo hizo sentir una inmensa paz. Se había enamorado de la luna. Su más grande sueño era llegar hasta ahí – Al mencionar la palabra conejo, ambos reconocieron al peludo animal. Era el animal favorito de ambos por motivos curiosos. A Lincoln le gustaba no solo por como se veía sino también por que también tenía cabello blanco. Con Haiku era su preferido nada más por el hecho de que los conejos le recordaban a Lincoln. – El conejo estaba muy triste, ya que saltaba y saltaba, pero no lograba llegar hasta la luna. Él continúo intentando una y otra vez, cada día saltando más alto que antes. Pero nunca pudo saltar hasta la luna, ella quedaba muy lejos de él. Un día se hizo amigo de una grulla. El conejo le contó acerca de su más grande deseo. La grulla acepta ayudar a su amigo, por lo que se subió al conejo en su espalda y se estiro para llegar a la luna, se estiro tanto que sus patas se alargaron de gran manera. La grulla logro el acercarse mucho a la luna y el conejito, sabiendo que estaba cerca, saltó con todas sus fuerzas y por fin consiguió llegar hasta la luna. Desde entonces, siempre ayuda a los que lo necesitan haciendo que la luna brille tan fuerte que ilumine sus caminos. El resto de conejos del lugar desde entonces saltan lo más que pueden para poder acercase a su héroe en la luna – Termino de contar su historia, les enseño a ambos niños los dibujos de todo el cuento. El como el conejo trataba de llegar hasta la luna, el se hizo amigo de la grulla, el como esta se estiro lo suficiente para que su amigo pudiera saltar. Finalizando con los conejos saltando mientras la luna brillaba en una peculiar forma de conejo.

Los dos niños se maravillaron con la historia. Sus ojitos estaban iluminados por conocer esa fantástica historia. Principalmente Haiku quien se imagino totalmente a Lincoln en el papel del conejo y a ella con el papel de la grulla. Lincoln por su parte se sentía encantado con todo. Esa historia había pasado a ser su favorita de inmediato.

James se sintió muy satisfecho cuando miro los rostros asombrados de los niños, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era la alarma que había puesto veinte minutos antes de que vinieran sus compañeros para el chequeo, así que miro a los niños quienes ya sabían que cada que sonaba eso, James se iba un rato. Tomo sus cosas y miro a los niños. – En un rato regreso, no hagan ruido – Con eso dicho el hombre cerro la puerta dejándolos solos.

El albino miro a la pelinegra con una sonrisa acción que le regreso de inmediato la niña. No se dijeron nada, si embargo, Lincoln saco un cuento que había escondido de James bajo su manta y se lo dio a Haiku. Esta lo agarro mirándolo de reojo. Ella también saco una hoja de papel, así como unas crayolas al albino quien la tomo.

Haiku se recargo en la esquina de la habitación, justamente debajo de la cámara de seguridad. Uso sus piernas como soporte y comenzó a leer. El libro era sobre poemas, pese a que la niña no podía entenderlos del todo, había tomado un gusto por ellos. A la niña realmente le parecían hermosos. Aún sin entenderlos todos, a Haiku le fascinaban e incluso le hacían pensar en poder hacer los suyos.

En cambió Lincoln, había tomado el habito de dibujar cada que les contaban una historia. El albino quería recrear esa historia con sus propias manos, así como dejar volar su imaginación en ello. Y con la historia de hoy le dio una idea de que dibujar hoy.

Estuvieron en silencio, concentrados en sus propias cosas durante diez minutos. Pero algo perturbo la lectura de Haiku y no fue obra más que del mismo Lincoln quien la miraba fijamente y luego a su dibujo. Repitió esa acción más veces despertando la curiosidad de la oji-violeta que se acercó y pregunto. - ¿Qué… haces…? – La niña se acerco para ver más de cerca el dibujo del albino. Este solo se rio por lo bajo.

-Yo… dibujo la… historia… con… nosotros – A Haiku se le vino a la mente el como ella había imaginado la historia. Con Lincoln como el conejo y ella como la grulla. Pero lo que vio la hizo sorprenderse y darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

El dibujo solo acertaba con que Lincoln era el conejo, pues era precisamente el niño se había dibujado a sí mismo, pero con orejas de conejo. Sin embargo, lo que sorprendió a Haiku era que ella no era la grulla, sino que era otra persona. - ¿Quién… es…? – Pregunto señalando a la grulla.

-Es… Jam… - "Jam" era como le decían a James. Él no tuvo problema con que lo llamaran de esa forma, si con eso ellos estaban cómodos.

Al conocer eso, Haiku se sintió desconcertada. – ¿Yo… era… la… grulla? – Eso sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, pero Lincoln capto a lo que se refería y negó con la cabeza.

-Tú eres la… luna – Dijo mostrándole el dibujo. En donde él se encontraba parado en los hombros de James trataba de alcanzar la luna que resulto ser una Haiku brillante y sonriente.

Al ver ese dibujo Haiku sintió una sensación cálida recorrer todo su cuerpo y arremolinarse en su pecho. Su cara pálida se torno en un lindo color carmesí y regreso a su lugar evitando la mirada con Lincoln, pero con una muy feliz sonrisa en su rostro. El joven se sintió desconcertado por eso y preocupado así que se acerco hasta estar al lado de Haiku quien de la vergüenza puso su libro entre las caras de ambos.

-Haiku… - Lincoln tomo las manos de Haiku y bajo el libro. La niña aun no tenía el valor para verlo y su rostro se volvió más rojo.

Lincoln pensó que era algo malo, así que preocupado tomo suavemente del rostro a la niña y la hizo mirarlo, no costo mucho, pues Haiku se derritió ante ese contacto y se miraron a los ojos.

El violeta se encontró con el verde. Hubo silencio. Las palabras no eran necesarias, no cuando se trataba del otro.

Fue como si se hablara únicamente con las miradas. Se decía que los ojos eran las ventanas al alma y justo ahora ambos veían claramente lo que el otro sentía. Lincoln veía como Haiku estaba feliz, realmente feliz, eso lo alivió tanto que dio un suspiro. Conmovida por su preocupación, Haiku acerco sus rostros hasta unir sus frentes. La niña había aprendido eso de un dibujo en un cuento donde un conejo y una gata unían sus frentes. Esa acción sorprendió a Lincoln, pero lo hizo sentir la misma sensación cálida que Haiku había sentido.

Se miraron más cerca que nunca y ahí ambos comprendieron una cosa y se rieron por lo bajo sin soltar sus manos, cerraron los ojos disfrutando ese momento íntimo. Sintiendo el calor del otro, así como su amor y cariño. Ninguno quería que este momento acabase. Querían que durara para siempre.

Por una vez en sus vidas las cosas iban bien para los dos enamorados…

**~0~0~0~**

Camila Galván era una horrible persona. Desde sus catorce años la habían diagnosticado con psicopatía, pero jamás le había preocupado en lo más mínimo. En realidad, ella lo disfrutaba bastante. Desde niña siempre le había gustado torturar pequeños animales, gozaba de oírlos chillar de dolor, verlos huir inútilmente de ella. Ese gusto por hacer sufrir a los demás, también paso a los seres humanos. En su escuela fue tachada de chica problemática, ya que acoso y lastimo tanto física como verbalmente a muchos de sus compañeros.

Era una psicópata sin razón, pues sus padres eran personas de bien. Sin embargo, eso jamás se aplico a su hija que solo consiguió que la expulsaran de cinco escuelas diferentes. Su conducta fue tal que tuvieron que meterla en un internado, decisión que no le agrado para nada a la niña por lo que huyo de casa.

Desde entonces había pasado de ciudad en ciudad, robando o estando temporalmente con una banda de maleantes. Los años fueron pasando y Camila encontró lo que para ella era el trabajo de sus sueños.

El trafico de personas. Más concretamente de niños, esos eran los que más disfrutaba hacer sufrir. Respetaba mucho a Raul por haber creado este lugar y llegado hasta donde estaba actualmente. Este era el empleo perfecto para ella, pues su falta de empatía la había hecho trabajar quince años en este lugar. Pero ahora mismo ella no estaba contenta. Ni un poco.

Había sido una de las personas que Raul había puesto de guardia provisional para sus "diamantes". Camila no era estúpida, podía ser una perra hija de puta, pero no era estúpida. Ella sabía y reconocía que esos niños tenían un valor económico increíble, ella al igual que su jefe era una persona avariciosa y egoísta, así como muy rencorosa.

Era por eso que odiaba mucho a su jefe, por haberla puesto en esta tarea. Ella quería estar en su rutina ordinaria de secuestrar, maltratar e incluso abusar de los niños. Fue el respeto que tenía su jefe lo que hizo que se quejara en primera instancia, pues entendía su preocupación, pero lo que sí no acepto fue que esto durara tanto tiempo.

Llevaba haciendo esta porquería de trabajo durante más de un año y ya se encontraba harta de ello. Por más turnos que la hicieran tomar, ella estaba aburrida, molesta e irritada. Más aun con el guardia "personal" de esos mocosos.

James Phoenix. Ella odiaba a James con toda su alma, odiaba verlo siempre tan animado, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada maldito segundo que lo veía realmente lo odiaba y deseaba estrangularlo. Ella no sabía si disfrutaba estar ahí ya fuese por la privacidad o si incluso le gustaba abusar de esos mocosos o algo por el estilo, pero ella lo odiaba. Era irracional, sin duda, pero así era ella.

Eso iba a acabar. Todo esto iba a acabar. Tanto esta estúpida guardia como la felicidad de James.

Había convencido a sus compañeros que también se encontraban hartos de esta tarea como ella. Los convenció de jugarle una inofensiva "broma" a James. Camila era una persona sumamente sádica y maliciosa, le gustaba planear cada acto con cautela o con la intención de causar más daño y eso iba a hacer.

Esta iba a ser su venganza, no únicamente contra de James sino también en contra de Raul. Pues ella tenía un macabro plan.

Un plan que disfrutaría como no se podrían imaginar.

De lo primero que se iba a encargar era de James. Ella lo había estado siguiendo el anterior fin de semana, por lo que sabía los recientes problemas que el joven estaba sufriendo. Pues había sufrido una demanda de supuesto acoso de su exnovia que amenazaba con quitarle todo, no únicamente eso, ya que también se entero que su hermano menor falleció en un accidente automovilístico. Esos eventos se vieron reflejados en el humor y el aspecto de James esta mañana que llego hecho un desastre absoluto. Camila disfruto verlo miserable, pero esos eventos fueron muy buenos y para su conveniencia.

Ya eran las diez de la noche. Y sabía que James se encontraba despierto todavía, pues no había avisado que iba a dormir un rato. Gabriel y Oliver, sus compañeros habían traído lo necesario y lo que les había pedido para esto. Un six-pack de cervezas, heroína y un afrodisiaco sería los encargados de desencadenar todo.

Habían destapado dos cervezas las cual sirvieron en un gran vaso, al cual le echaron una cantidad moderada de heroína para que no muriera o terminase en coma. También vertieron el afrodisíaco y lo mezclaron todo. Ellos también destaparon cada uno, una respectiva cerveza y se sirvieron en vasos similares al de James para disimular.

Ahora solo les quedaba llamarlo. – Oye James, necesitamos que vengas un momento. Cambio – Hablo Camila a través del walkie-tokie. Espero durante un minuto entero hasta que James por fin le respondió.

-_Está bien, voy enseguida. Cambio _– Sonrió cínicamente. Y le hizo una señal a sus compañeros que se rieron por lo bajo. Al cabo de un rato por fin llego James y no se le veía realmente feliz.

-¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto de manera seca, el castaño no quería hablar con nadie y esto era un gran fastidio para él.

-Pues… - Agito su vaso lleno de cerveza con una falsa sonrisa amable. – Pensamos que también querrías una. Tú sabes. Este trabajo es un gran fastidio – James se mantuvo en silencio.

El joven Phoenix ya había tenido muchos problemas con el alcohol, y había luchado como nunca el fin de semana pasado para alivianar un poco el dolor de la perdida de su hermano. Pero se sentía cansado, muy cansado. Así que termino cediendo. – ¿Por qué no?, una cerveza no me matara – Ante su respuesta positiva los tres sonrieron complacidos. James se sentó junto a ellos y Camila le paso su vaso lleno de cerveza.

Al dar el y tragar el primer sorbo noto lo diferente que sabía la cerveza. – Wow esto esta dulce – Se sorprendió ante el sabor y miro a sus compañeros.

-Es mi mezcla especial de familia – Oliver le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa amigable. James lo miro y luego miro su vaso. Se encogió de hombros. Le había gustado el sabor de esa cerveza.

Empezó a beber más y de pronto se sintió mareado. Se sentía… divertido. Se rio como un estúpido mirando su reflejo en la cerveza. Era raro. Era como estar dando vueltas hasta el punto de caerte, pero a la vez eras consciente de todo, incluso podía sentir más el aire del lugar y no se le dificultaba moverse.

-Esta mierda es jodidamente buena – Balbuceo dando otro sorbo para diversión del resto que sonrieron maliciosos. No dijeron nada solamente miraron como es que James seguía bebiendo más de su bebida.

El Phoenix balbuceaba cosas incoherentes que ni el mismo entendía. Había caído en la trampa de los monstruos. Camila se acercó suavemente a James acariciando sus manos. – Se siente bien, ¿no? – Le hablo suavemente en un tono de voz cariñoso. Ese tono lo había practicado durante años para momentos similares a este. En respuesta James asintió y se rio. – Me alegro mucho que te guste, no te preocupes que Oliver y Gabriel traerán más – Miro a los susodichos dándoles una señal. Estos se levantaron muy sonrientes y Camila les lanzo las llaves que le había quitado a James sin que se diera cuenta.

Estos avanzaron, no sin antes tomar dos fierros consigo, solo que no se dirigieron a la cafetería, sino que fueron directamente a la celda de Lincoln y Haiku.

Camila se quedo con James. Se quedo "hablando" con él. Le decía cosas dulces, cosas que lo hacían reír. Phoenix solo reía y balbuceaba cosas. De pronto su pene comenzó a darle comezón, así que sin importarle si Camila estuviera presente comenzó a rascarse.

-¿Se siente bien, James? Yo veo que sí se siente muy bien – Camila se rio juguetona mirando como la cara del hombre estaba un tanto roja y desorientada. James no respondió, la comezón en su pene le molestaba más y más. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. – Debe de sentirse muy bien. Yo sé que estos días han sido una mierda para ti y quiero ayudarte James. Te traje algo que te ayudara a desestresarte – Las palabras de Camila solo provocaron que el calor dentro de James se intensificara. Tanto que ya no le importo y se desabrocho el pantalón sacando su pene erecto y comenzó a masturbarse.

Camila puso una mano en el miembro de James que se estremeció ante el tacto de las manos frías de Camila. Un escalofrío bajo por toda su espina dorsal.

Su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas y no razonaba, lo único que sabía era que se sentía muy bien, por lo que soltó un leve gemido. Esa acción no paso desapercibida por Camila que continúo acariciando el miembro de James.

Estuvieron así de esa manera durante dos minutos. Cuando Camila veía que James se estremecía, paraba unos segundos antes de seguir. Ella solo estaba esperando el aviso de sus compañeros.

_-¡Hey Camila! Ya está todo listo_ – La voz de Gabriel sonó por el walkie-tokie.

-(Bien) – Pensó Camila complacida de que todo estuviera saliendo como lo había planeado. Quito su mano del pene de James, cosa que hizo que soltara un gruñido molesto. Sin embargo, ella tomo su mano y lo levantó. – Ya es hora de tu sorpresa, James – Le hablo con un tono de voz muy dulce. Era como una sirena que con su bello cantó hacía que los marineros se ahogaran.

James no dijo nada, pero el estar parado hizo que su cerebro diera vueltas y de no ser por Camila habría caído al suelo. Ella lo guío tomando su mano de regreso a la celda de los niños.

En estos momentos para James el gran y largo pasillo que veía todos los días para cuidar a sus niños jamás había estado tan frío. El hombre estaba seguro que podía ver su respiración con cada paso que daba.

Finalmente, llegaron a la abierta celda. Donde se encontraron con una imagen de horror. Por un lado, estaba Oliver que se encontraba pisando la cabeza de una moribunda Haiku. La pobre niña que miraba hacía la pared había sido golpeada reiteradas veces en las costillas. Llegando a escucharse un "crack" entre sus gritos de dolor. Solo podía abrazarse a sí misma tratando de soportar el dolor lo más que podía, pero era muy difícil.

Gabriel por otro lado se encontraba pisando la cabeza de Lincoln contra el suelo. El albino trataba de arrastrarse para llegar a Haiku, pero el hombre no se lo permitía y le dio un golpe en su costado que lo dejo temblando y retorciéndose. El pobre albino había sido golpeado tanto que tres de sus dientes se encontraban regados por el suelo.

James no reacciono, todo era demasiado confuso. No estaba en sí mismo, solo sentía el frío golpear su pene que aún se mantenía duro.

Camila se sentía fascinada, esa visión de las cosas la hizo mojarse. Estaba maravillada con ese escenario que iba a mejorar tarde o temprano. – Ves James… puedes usar a la niñita cuanto quieras, nosotros guardaremos el secreto – Camila le hablo suavemente al oído. James no reacciono, seguía con su mirada perdida.

Los dos niños aún seguían conscientes, por lo que cuando escucharon a esa mujer mencionar a James sintieron un profundo escalofrío. Una sensación fría recorriendo sus cuerpos y que se concentro en su corazón.

James no dijo nada, todo era demasiado confuso, no recordaba donde estaba, no recordaba quien era la que le hablaba. Camila se dio cuenta de ello, y sonrió maquiavélicamente. Sacando una peluca rubia y riza. – Trajimos a la perra de Wendy, James… - Al mencionar ese nombre algo hizo click en James.

Reconoció el nombre de su exnovia. A la que había amado mucho, la que le había partido el corazón de la peor manera. La que ahora quería quitarle lo poco que tenía. Esa zorra…

Una sensación de rabia se apodero de James que dio el primer paso. Y busco con su visión difuminada a Wendy. Quería hacerla pagar, quería lastimarla, quería hacerle lo mismo que le hizo.

Dando un paso tambaleante ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros. Gabriel estuvo más pendiente de James que de Lincoln, por lo que termino por aflojar su pie que inmovilizaba al albino. Lincoln se dio cuenta y en un ataque frenético logro escapar y arrastrarse hasta llegar a Haiku y apartar el pie de Oliver de la cabeza de la pelinegra.

Eso sorprendió a todos. No vieron venir esa acción del mocoso que abrazaba a Haiku entre lágrimas, sintiendo que aun respiraba, pero se encontraba muy herida. Haiku lo sintió, no podía verlo, quería voltearse, pero no podía, su cuerpo no le hacía caso.

Lincoln miro lentamente a James. El albino se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, su rostro lleno de golpes, miraba al hombre al que había puesto su confianza los había traicionado. Entre amargas lagrimas de dolor y traición. Un punzante y doloroso sensación se intensifico en su pecho, aun así. Hablo entre cortadamente. – No… la… lastimen… - Suplico. Él ya no quería que Haiku sufriera, odiaba verla sufrir, odiaba verla herida. Haiku lo era todo para él y no quería que sufriera más.

Él lo recibiría todo por ella…

-Yo… en… su… lugar… - Los dos hombres se quedaron sin palabras, no únicamente porque Lincoln había hablado sino también porque no esperaban ese acto tan desesperado con tal de evitar que le ocurriera algo a su compañera.

Camila por otro lado, se sentía extasiada, ver el rostro miserable y sangrante del niño la hizo sentir una gran dicha. Esas acciones realmente la habían encendido. Ya no mostraba esa tonta fachada de suavidad, se revelaba su verdadero rostro. El rostro de un monstruo.

James por su parte se sintió más confundido. Él había oído esa voz antes, no recordaba donde, pero no era la de Wendy. Cada vez se sentía más confundido.

Camila ya no le intereso seguir guiando a James, ella quería también formar parte de esto. - ¡Como gustes mocoso! – Con eso fue rápidamente hasta Lincoln dándole una poderosa patada que lo aparto de Haiku.

Haiku escucho todo atentamente, ella estaba desesperada, quería darse la vuelta, quería ayudar a Lincoln, quería ayudarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Quería salvarlo, no quería que nada malo le pasara, él no lo merecía. El sentimiento que ambos compartían, así como el mismo pensamiento el uno por el otro. Pero La oji-violeta no podía moverse, su mente gritaba que se moviera, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, le dolía todo. Le dolía absolutamente todo. Con ese perseverante dolor solo suplicaba en su mente que se moviera, oír los golpes y los gritos de Lincoln la hicieron sentir tan desesperada al tal grado que su labio sangro de lo fuerte que se estaba mordiendo.

¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!

¡MUÉVETE!

Por más que suplicaba, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No podía hacer nada. Su frustración e impotencia fue tanta soltó amargas lagrimas por el único ojo que le funcionaba. Ni siquiera podía mirar lo que ocurría, y una parte de sí misma no quería hacerlo. Con solo escucharlo la hacía sentir tan desesperada, tan dolida, tan triste, tan furiosa, tan llena de odio que temblaba sin control.

Por su parte, Camila había comenzado a patear salvajemente al muchacho. La cruel mujer se estaba divirtiendo como no la había hecho en años. Oír los alaridos de dolor del mocoso eran música para sus oídos.

En ese instante James dio otro paso. Y Camila recordó su plan, con una sonrisa macabra puso pie en la nuca de Lincoln quien a duras penas seguía consciente. Miro a James, él aun mantenía su erección, pero continuaba desorientado.

Ella sabía lo que debía de hacer. Miro a Gabriel que solo se mantenía mirando todo en silencio, pasmado. - ¡Dame ese maldito fierro! – Lo grito a su compañero quien temeroso se lo dio sin chistar. Camila se rio. Todo esto la estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Se agacho poniendo su rodilla contra la espalda del niño quien apenas podía moverse. Le bajo el Short dejando expuesto su trasero. Lamiendo dos de sus dedos. Abrió sus nalgas dejando ver su ano.

Primero introdujo dos de sus dedos en él. Lincoln sintió su mano helada invadir su interior. Mantuvo el quejido de dolor atrapado en su garganta, apretando sus dientes con fuerza. Ella los introdujo lo más que pudo y trato de expandir el orificio del niño.

No fue suficiente, obviamente, era un niño de siete años después de todo. Y eso Camila lo sabía, pero no por eso iba a detenerse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomo el fierro con una mano mientras que con la otra abría lo más que podía el ano del niño. Ella no fue suave, he introdujo con gran fuerza el fierro dentro de Lincoln.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – El alarido de dolor que soltó Lincoln estremeció a todos. Fue tan fuerte que el niño se había dañado las cuerdas vocales. Solo tembló sintiendo el frío acero dentro de sus entrañas.

Camila se sintió genial, así que movió de un lado al otro el fierro. Lincoln solo soltó ahogados gritos de dolor. Sintiendo el sabor del sobre en su boca, aun horripilante sensación de asco lo inundo. Por lo que vomito. El vomito se mezclo con la sangre y la visión del niño cada vez era más y más borrosa.

-¡Vamos niño, todavía no hora de dormirse, que aún falta lo mejor! – Camila tomo de los cabellos a Lincoln y estampo su rostro contra su vomito sangriento. La malvada mujer finalmente saco el fierro del interior de Lincoln. Este se encontraba lleno de sangre y mierda.

El niño solo temblaba. Camila miro los cabellos del niño y los acaricio suavemente. Luego tomo la peluca rubia y se la coloco al niño. - ¡¿Qué dices, Wendy?! ¡¿Qué quieres ser castigada?! ¡Te lo mereces por puta zorra! ¡Vamos James aquí esta Wendy! – Camila grito casi riéndose a carcajadas. Todo esto le excitaba de sobremanera. Y estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

Lo único que sabía James era que tenía frío. Mucho frío en su pene. Eso no le gustaba. Todo le seguía dando vueltas, todo seguía siendo tan confuso, pero al escuchar el nombre de Wendy lo hizo mirar en la dirección de Camila.

Lo único que pudo ver con claridad fue su cabello rubio, su pequeño y apetecible trasero. Podía sentir el calor acumulándose ahí. Apretó los dientes y camino tambaleante.

Lo que James vio, fue cuando su novia le había engañado con su profesor. Esa vez los encontró en el acto, en la puta aula de clases de la universidad cuando ya todos se habían ido y él buscaba a su novia. Lo que encontró fue a la zorra dándole el culo a su profesor que la penetraba salvajemente hasta correrse dentro de ella en su escritorio. Cuando el hombre se aparto fue que miro el ano de su novia chorreando semen.

Pare él esto fue lo mismo, todo era tan borroso que no alcanzo a distinguir la sangre, para James, fue volver en el tiempo a ese momento. Se acerco más hasta estar enfrente del trasero del albino. Lo tomo con fuerza y lo acercó a él. Camila se aparto para no estorbar y solo miro emocionada. James sintió el calor desprender del ano de Lincoln. Él necesitaba ese calor. Así que sin miramientos metió de una su palpitante miembro dentro del niño. Lincoln ya no podía gritar o emitir un sonido.

El albino se ahogaba en su propio vomito. Solo sintió como es que algo caliente entraba dentro de él. James soltó un suspiro al sentir el calor en su miembro. Se mantuvo así durante un minuto, solo disfrutando como es que el ano de Lincoln le apretaba cada vez más el pene.

Era tan estrecho y húmedo que no quería moverse solo quería mantenerse ahí. Sin embargo, recordar al maldito viejo de mierda que se acostó con la zorra de su exnovia le hizo hervir la sangre, lo que ocasionó que su juicio se nublara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Así que comenzó a mover sus caderas. Fue lento primero, tratando de acostumbrarse a lo más que podía a lo apretado que era Lincoln, más pronto de lo que esperaba subió el ritmo de su cadera. Su pelvis chocando contra el trasero del niño. Olvido absolutamente todo. Solo se concentro en lo bien que se sentía esto. Solo sintió placer. Todo el resto del mundo se había difuminado, solo estaban él y Wendy.

Solo ellos dos…

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su pene se hincho más. Estaba muy cerca…

Con un último estoque, su cuerpo se estremeció y su pene eyaculo dentro de Lincoln. Quien no había dicho nada, no había emitido ni un sonido. Solo se mantenía callado.

Una vez eyaculo sintió que la cabeza ya no le daba tantas vueltas. El mundo fue poco a poco volviendo a ser el mismo. Un agudo dolor de cabeza lo azoto. Por lo que retrocedió hasta caer sentado.

Solo pudo escuchar voces borrosas y lejanas, solo podía sentir un terrible zumbido en toda su cabeza. En cualquier momento esperaba que su cerebro reventara por lo intenso que fue el zumbido. Se sintió terrible, sentía un vacío en su estómago.

-Hemos terminado aquí chicos – Camila aviso a sus compañeros limpiando la baba que se le escapo tras mirar a James violar al mocoso.

Los otros dos también se habían quedado extrañamente satisfechos y la erección que se apreciaba en sus pantalones era prueba de ello. Se le quedaron mirando al bien trabajado cuerpo de Camila quien lo noto y se relamió los labios. – Adelante chicos, estoy de muy buen humor, así que dejaré que me la metan con todo y bolas – Ella recorrió con su mano derecha su cadera hasta su trasero y se dio una nalgada. Cosa que encendió aún más a Gabriel y a Oliver.

Camino moviendo sus caderas seductoramente, pero cuando paso al lado de James quien por fin parecía haber tomado consciencia. Sus ojos estaban abiertos tanto que parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. Su boca temblaba junto a todo su cuerpo. Lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. Él la miro brevemente y ella le regalo la sonrisa más cínica, cruel y malvada que podía hacer.

James solo vio a un horripilante monstruo sonreírle hasta irse luego otros dos monstruos pasaron a su lado. Sintió más frío que nunca.

Era como estar desnudo y en medio de una tormenta de nieve. James sentía como el helado viento golpeaba su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar incontrolablemente. Una horrible sensación de asco y horror puro lo inundo, vio como es que Lincoln se encontraba en el suelo, sus ojos vacíos y que miraban a la nada. Su ano chorreando una asquerosa mezcla de sangre, semen y mierda.

Vio a Haiku que le daba la espalda. La niña temblaba. Temblaba de odio. Vio como es que la niña había enterrado sus uñas en la carne de su brazo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Se levanto horrorizado y asqueado. La bilis en su garganta era una amenaza inminente, así que salió corriendo hasta el baño, donde apenas entro vomito todo lo que había comido en el día, quizás en la semana. Sus lagrimas caían con su vomito. Cuando termino de sacar la bilis de su interior se arrodillo, sin importarle absolutamente nada. Solo un pensamiento recorrió su cabeza.

¿Qué mierda había hecho…?

El silencio de ultratumba solo era evitado por los alaridos de placer de Camila.

Mientras los dos niños se mantenían donde estaban. Haiku solo sintió sus ojos hinchados de todas las lagrimas que había desprendido de odio a todos y de impotencia de sí misma.

-Hai…ku… – Escuchar esa voz tan rasposa y dañada fue que sintió su corazón detenerse. Por fin, luego de que esos monstruos se habían marchado fue que pudo moverse. No le importo el agudo dolor en sus costillas, solo miro horrorizada a Lincoln.

-Lin…coln...

Este a duras penas continuaba arrastrándose. Estiro su brazo para alcanzarla. Ella hizo lo mismo, no le importo lo mucho que le dolía sus costillas o toda la sangre que estaba acumulando en su boca solo quería tocar a Lincoln.

Los ojos de ambos se miraron con intensidad y justo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse. Lincoln cayo inconsciente presa del dolor y el cansancio.

Haiku sintió algo romperse en su interior y pronto también cayo inconsciente.

**~0~0~0~**

Camila se encontraba feliz. Muy feliz. La primera parte de su plan había sido completada con éxito, ahora solo quedaba la segunda parte.

Habían pasado tres días desde que se divirtió con James y los niños. Y las cosas habían estado muy entretenidas, al menos para ella.

La mujer no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de lo que hizo. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando lo llevo a cabo y, aun así, lo disfruto. Lo gozo todo.

Ese día había sido el mejor en mucho tiempo y las cosas iban a mejorar. Obviamente, ninguno dijo nada de lo que paso, ni ella, ni sus compañeros, ni James. No era estúpida, sabía perfectamente que si se llegaba a enterar el jefe los fusilaría a todos aún hubiera ocultado toda evidencia de su participación. Los fusilaría por hipotético caso de que no hicieron nada.

En cuanto a James, él no era el mismo, se notaba claramente de eso. Su mirada, su aspecto, su aura, todo en él se encontraba apagado. Era como ver un muerto viviente. Ni siquiera los miraba, solo pasaba de ellos. Y ella gozaba de verlo en ese estado. Desde que lo vio por primera vez lo había odiado. Era irracional su odio, por supuesto. Pero toda su vida había sido así, antes siempre había alguien que solo por el simple hecho de chocar con ella en la calle terminaba muerto o en el mejor de los casos en el hospital. Era una chica mala, realmente mala. Eso le encantaba.

Pero su narcisismo y su ego no venían al caso con su otro plan. Ahora era la venganza directa en contra de Raul. Ella lo haría pagar por mantenerla más de un año cuidando a unos mocosos.

Y si plan era fácil. Iba a llevarse a uno de los niños. Camila conocía perfectamente que esos mocosos valían mucho dinero, y por eso mismo se había puesto en contacto con varios posibles compradores y uno de ellos le había ofrecido la humilde cantidad de un millón de dólares por el que más exótico.

El albino.

Con quitarle a su mercancía más cara iba a ser una dulce venganza que ella iba a gozar. Con el dinero que tendría sería suficiente como para empezar su propio negocio de trata de personas, donde ella sería la líder… no… la emperatriz.

La sola idea dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Pues ella de entre todas las personas en este lugar, era la que mayor posibilidad tenía de conseguir salir de aquí con el mocoso. No por nada estuvo trabajando en este lugar durante quince años, lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que el mismo Raul lo hacía. Este lugar era enorme, era muy sencillo perderse si no lo conocías al 100%, ella conocía las rutas más rápidas hacía una salida de emergencia que casi nadie usaba.

Tenía el plan totalmente pensado para eso. Lo único que necesitaba era una pequeña distracción. Fue por eso que decidió esperar a que le llegara los materiales necesarios. Mientras esperaba fue que también ideo el plan de venganza contra James.

Finalmente, llego lo que tanto ansiaba que le llegase. Mucho C4. Camila quería largarse de este lugar no únicamente dejándole un golpe económico a Raul, sino también uno personal y material.

Sería increíble, sería el mejor dedo de en medio de la puta humanidad.

En cuanto le llego el C4 fue cuidadosa. Camila sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso sería su fin, pero una de las cosas que había aprendido con el paso de los años, era que debía de ser paciente y esperar justo en el momento indicado.

Y así lo hizo, se tomo su tiempo para colocar las bombas en lugares clave de la fábrica, justo donde se podría hacer la mayor cantidad de daño posible. Donde el fuego podría extenderse más, teniendo que recurrir a casi todo el personal para controlarlo sí querían evitar que la policía o algún transeúnte descubriera el lugar.

Ya todo estaba en su lugar. Había colocado todo el C4 que poseía en la zona este de la fábrica. Tenía una camioneta esperando a cinco kilómetros de distancia donde se escaparía con el mocoso. Solo tenía que matar a sus colegas guardias. No sería gran problema, todos estarían más concentrados en la explosión como para notar tres irrelevantes cadáveres.

Ya estaba todas las piezas estaban en su lugar, ya era la hora. Miro a Oliver y a Gabriel, ambos estaban ocupados jugando cartas por lo que ni notaron cuando abrió su mochila y metió su mano agarrando el detonador de las bombas, dentro también había una pistola cargada con silenciador. La tomo con su otra mano.

-(3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora!) – Presiono el botón del detonador y momentos después se escucho una enorme explosión. El humo no tardo en hacerse presente, así como los gritos de los niños y los adultos.

-¡¿Qué mierda paso?! – Oliver grito solo para que después una bala atravesara su cráneo. Antes de que Gabriel reaccionara ya tenía un agujero en su cabeza.

Camila sonrió satisfecha con el asesinato a sangre fría que acababa de cometer. Tomo su mochila y se guardo dos cuchillos, tomo con fuerza el mango del arma. – Solo queda James – Canturreo y se fue en camino.

James por su parte había escuchado la explosión, pero poco o nada le importo. Ya nada le importaba, había terminado de hacer otra estupidez. Había perdido absolutamente todo. Ahora en verdad ya no tenía nada. Había arruinado las cosas una vez más.

Lincoln y Haiku lo odiaba. No los culpaba en lo más mínimo. Él era el que más odio se guardaba, toda su vida no hizo más que arruinar las cosas y ahora que por fin pensó que hacía algo bien en su vida, termino por arruinarlo.

No importaba si hubiera sido la culpa de esos bastardos, él debió ser más fuerte, no debió aceptar su petición. Debió haberse mantenido firme con su decisión. Eso era lo que su difunto hermano y toda su familia hubieran deseado.

Debió ser fuerte…

Pero era débil, muy débil.

Ya no importaba. Ya no le importaba nada.

Miro al frente solo para encontrarse con Camila apuntándole con un arma y una sonrisa. - ¡Sorpresa! – Tras decir eso, disparo. Solo que Camila deseaba hacerlo sufrir mucho más, así que le disparo en su estómago.

James cayo al suelo sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado de golpe. Se agarro con fuerza la parte donde habían disparado tratando de detener la sangre.

Camila no se limitó a dispararle una vez. Sino que también le disparo a sus piernas lo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Un charco de sangre fue formándose debajo de él. Camila se acercó dando pequeños brinquitos. – Gracias por cuidar a los niños, cariño. De ahora en adelante me encargo yo – Le arrebato las llaves a James que trataba de mantener la consciencia.

Camila guardo su arma y preparo un pañuelo lleno de cloroformo para dormir al niño. Con eso listo, tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Haiku acariciando el cabello de un Lincoln que descansaba en su regazo. Ambos niños estaban envueltos en vendas, en especial Lincoln. Camila solo esperaba que no le restasen su paga sí el niño salió más dañado de lo que su cliente deseaba.

El albino despertó de golpe al oír la puerta abrirse y la pelinegra miro sorprendida, pero pronto esa sorpresa paso a convertirse en odio. Odio puro. Lincoln se levanto con dificultad. Ambos miraban cautelosos a Camila que los miraba con una sonrisa, más en especifico al albino. – Vente mi niño – Con un paso firme y decidido se acerco con dirección fija al albino. Sin embargo, en un ataque de ira, Haiku se le abalanzo encima. La niña le mordió su pierna por lo que molesta la golpeo con el mango de su arma. Lincoln no se quedo atrás y también se le abalanzo y lograron tumbar a la mujer.

Sin embargo, las heridas de ambos les cobraban factura. Todavía estaban lastimados de lo que ocurrió hace tres días. No únicamente eso, sino también que su oponente era mucho más fuerte que ambos. Por lo que dándole a cada uno un golpe en sus costillas logro quitárselos de encima. - ¡Malditos mocosos de mierda! – Pateo a Haiku y tomo de la rompa a Lincoln levantándole el suelo. Le hizo una llave y le coloco el pañuelo con cloroformo. El niño siguió tratando de luchar, pero era inútil. Haiku trato de levantarse, pero sus heridas le impidieron hacerlo con rapidez.

Camila tampoco quería perder más tiempo por lo que cargo al niño que aun trataba de resistirse inútilmente. Salió de la celda y cerro la puerta ante el grito desesperado de Haiku.

Lincoln comenzaba a perder más y más fuerzas. Camila sonrió ante eso, tanto por la debilidad del albino, como los gritos desesperados de la niña.

-¡LINCOLN!

***¡BANG!***

Inesperadamente, le había disparado en su pierna. Perdió todo el equilibrio y grito de dolor.

***¡BANG!***

Pronto otro disparo se hizo presente en la otra pierna de la mujer que callo al suelo liberando a Lincoln que empezó a toser y a respirar todo el aíre que podía. - ¡JAMES! – Camila grito al hombre que le apuntaba en el suelo con su arma en manos. Su mirada llena de determinación de James choco contra la mirada llena de odio de Camila.

-Vete a la mierda…

La mujer trato de tomar su arma para matar a James, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando un disparo le dio de lleno en su garganta. La mujer rápidamente comenzó a ahogarse en su propia sangre. - ¡AAAGHHHH! – Pronto la mujer dejo de retorcerse para siempre.

Lincoln aún tosía, sacudió su cabeza tratando de saber lo que sucedía. Volteó su cabeza y miro el cuerpo inerte de Camila.

-¡LINCOLN! – Haiku en todo ese momento no había parado de golpear la puerta llamando al albino. La niña se sentía aterrada, desesperada. La única razón por la que seguía viva era gracias a Lincoln, pare ella, Lincoln significaba todo y que se lo llevaran de su lado era la peor tortura de todas.

-¡HAIKU! – Lincoln al darse cuenta que la pelinegra se encontraba encerrada, corrió [Con una notable cogida] hacía la puerta que también golpeo y trato de abrirla inútilmente.

James aún con sus heridas consiguió recargarse en el sofá. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no perder el conocimiento. Miro al albino. Miro al niño que había tratado de ayudar durante más de un año. Desesperado por volver con su amada. Era evidente que esos niños estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Un sentimiento de tristeza inundo su corazón. Las lagrimas caían llenas de arrepentimiento. – Lincoln… - Lo llamo, pero el niño lo ignoro.

Recordó cada momento que paso con ellos. Recordó cada fruta que les había dado. Recordó cada juguete que les había dado.

-Lincoln… - Volvió a llamarlo, pero el joven estaba envuelto en desesperación como para escucharlo.

Recordó la primera vez que escucho sus voces. Recordó la primera palabra que habían dicho. Recordó cada sonrisa, cada momento feliz, cada momento divertido. Recordó absolutamente todo y cada uno de los momentos que paso con ellos.

-¡Lincoln! – Grito su nombre lo que pareció funcionar pues el niño lo miro aterrado. Esa mirada le rompió el corazón a James. Aun así, lo merecía… pero Lincoln y Haiku se merecían una vida mejor. Señalo moribundo las llaves que yacían al costado del cuerpo de Camila.

Lincoln vio a donde estaba señalando. Y vio las llaves, no lo entendió al principio, pero luego recordó que eso era lo que los adultos usaban para abrir la puerta. Se apresuro a tomarlas y estuvo como cinco minutos tratando de abrir la puerta, pero lo consiguió.

Apenas la puerta se abrió, Haiku abrazo a Lincoln con todas sus fuerzas. Cosa que lastimo al albino y la niña se percato y bajo la fuerza. – Lo… siento… - Se disculpo por lastimarlo entre lágrimas. Lincoln tampoco se resistió y la abrazo, moderando su fuerza para no lastimarla, por supuesto.

James sonrió ante esa imagen. Aún en sus últimos momentos de vida, se seguía conmoviendo ante el amor tan puro y sincero de esos dos.

Pensó una ruta donde ambos niños pudieran escapar. En ese instante se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de sus primeros días trabajando en este lugar. Aquella ocasión se terminó perdiendo de lo grande que era el lugar y por accidente encontró una salida del lugar. Se perdió tantas veces aquella vez en donde siempre regresaba al mismo sitió una y otra vez. Fue tanta la repetición que ya conocía el cómo llegar, incluso el camino que se debía de tomar desde aquí. Ya sabía lo que debía de hacer.

-Lincoln… Haiku… - Los llamo. De inmediato ambos se pusieron alertas. Haiku lo miro lleno de odio mientras que Lincoln lo miraba temeroso. – Yo… lo siento… lo siento por todo – Les dio una sonrisa llena de lágrimas.

Los niños no cambiaron sus expresiones. Cosa que James ya anticipaba miro seriamente a ambos niños. – Escuchen con atención… para escapar necesitan ir adelante, izquierda, adelante, derecha, adelante, derecha e izquierda ahí encontraran una puerta similar a esta. Esa es la salida – Los niños lo miraron fijamente sin decir nada. Él tosió sangre. Su visión cada vez era más borrosa, pero debía de repetírselos. – Para… - Pensó en las palabras correctas con las que pudieran entender a lo que se refería. – Ir con la luna… necesitan andar… adelante, izquierda, adelante, derecha, adelante, derecha e izquierda solo así verán la luna – Los dos niños se miraron. Como si estuvieran discutiendo en silenció.

Tras unos segundos que a James se le hicieron eternos. Los vio asentir. La mirada de Haiku seguía llena de odio, pero la de Lincoln lucía más indecisa. Los miro a los ojos a ambos. Miro sus bellos ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda y violeta brillante respectivamente.

No sabía que era exactamente que es lo que ellos habían visto en sus ojos, pero sus expresiones se suavizaron un poco. En especial, la de Lincoln que miro a Haiku. Luego regreso la mirada a James. – Gracias – Fue lo único que menciono y ambos salieron corriendo de ahí.

Esa palabra hizo que el corazón de James diera un brinco lleno de alegría.

– (Después de todo si hice algo bien…) – Ese fue el último pensamiento de James Phoenix que observaba a los dos niños irse de ahí.

Finalmente, dio su último respiro.

**~0~0~0~**

Corrían todo lo más rápido que podían, lo que sus cuerpos magullados y heridos les permitían. Corrían y corrían siguiendo las instrucciones que James les dejo. Tuvieron que detenerse en ocasiones y ocultarse por los adultos que pasaban alterados por el incendio que se había formado al otro lado de la fábrica.

Todo les parecía nuevo. Todo era extraño. Todo daba miedo. Pero mientras estuvieran juntos iban a afrontarlo. Debían de hacerlo. Finalmente, lograron encontrar la salida de la que James hablaba. La empujaron y apenas se abrió con un sonido chirriante, al momento, una ventisca fría los golpeo.

El frío los hizo estremecerse, pero ambos se tomaron de las manos y corrieron hacía el bosque dejando atrás el infierno que toda su vida habían vivido.

**[Evangelion 2.22 Ost = Tsubasa wo kudasai]**

Siguieron corriendo sin mirar atrás. No interesaba nada, solo corrían con todas sus fuerzas, aún sí se lastimaban, la adrenalina en sus cuerpos los hacía resistir un poco más de tiempo. La necesidad de huir de ese infierno para que la persona más importante en sus vidas no volviera a sufrir.

No sabían cuanto habían corrido, parecieron horas, aún si solo hayan sido minutos. Pero ni la oscuridad de la noche los hacía desistir, aún no pudieran ver nada ellos solo corrían.

Finalmente, sus cuerpos no pudieron más y pararon. Respiraron pesadamente tratando de el aliento cosa que se les dificultaba por sus heridas. En especial a Haiku. Cuando por fin pudieron retomar el aliento, no pudieron ver nada. Todo estaba muy oscuro.

Hasta que las nubes se movieron y la luna llena hizo acto de presencia. Su brilla ilumino todo permitiéndole a los niños ver que estaban rodeados de árboles. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención y su aliento fue ver a la luna.

Observaron el astro espacial que brilla resplandeciente en el horizonte acompañado de bellas estrellas. – Es hermoso – Dijo Haiku. Toda expectativa que tuvo con la luna había sido brutalmente arrasada. Era muchísimo mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-Sí, lo es – Lincoln fortaleció el agarre con la mano de Haiku mirando anonadado y maravillado al cielo estrellado. ¿Esto era ser libre? ¿Esto era lo que James quería mostrarles?

Fueron los fugaces pensamientos que tuvieron. Tras estar casi diez minutos mirando al cielo. El estomago de ambos gruño. Los dos se miraron y se rieron.

Debían moverse miraron alrededor solo había árboles y más árboles. Pero notaron como es que la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las hojas de los árboles formando una especie de camino.

Al ver eso volvieron a mirar a la luna. – Gracias, conejo – Lincoln le agradeció con una sonrisa al supuesto conejo en la luna.

Con ese agradecimiento hecho comenzaron a caminar siguiendo la luz de la luna. Haiku recordó el dibujo que Lincoln había hecho y una duda lo invadió.

-¿Lincoln? – El albino la miro. - ¿Por qué… soy… la… luna? – En un principio no entendió la pregunta, pero luego lo comprendió, le sonrió y la miro a su ojo.

-Porque eres mi luz – Esa respuesta intensifico aquel sentimiento cálido en el pecho de Haiku. La niña lo miro llena de felicidad. Ambos acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus frentes. Cerrando los ojos disfrutando este momento de pura felicidad.

Luego de unos momentos rompieron el contacto de frentes, aún manteniendo sus manos unidas y se rieron como dos niños.

Caminando a donde el conejo en la luna quería llevarlos. Y ese lugar, no era nada más que un pueblito cercano llamado Royal Woods.

**~0~**

**Uff papá… ya me acabe mi cuarta botella de clorox y sigo aquí… me alegra haber terminado esto a tiempo, porque francamente me ha encantado como quedo esto :'3**

**Para los que no lo saben, este Shot será con el cual estaré participando en el torneo de WattLouders y voy con todo en este Shot, ¡voy directamente por la victoria! (Realmente con pasar de ronda me siento satisfecho)**

**Y vengo con las prisas por pendejo y huevon, ya que esto debí de haberlo comenzado hace un chingo de tiempo y lo comencé a hacer estos días. Me siento como cuando el profesor revisa tarea y tú en esos momentos te pones a hacerla XD**

**Solo puedo decir que realmente creo que esta es mi mejor obra de momento (¡Y habría sido mucho mejor de no ser por las prisas! :'T). No sé si ustedes están de acuerdo o no, pero para mi me siento realmente satisfecho y orgulloso de mi trabajo :') **

**Y les aseguro que van a volver a ver a una continuación (Hasta más Shots de ellos incluso) de este Shot. Ya que quiero hacerle el final feliz que se merecen estos dos con una Sonnet y Lilith para el final (A parte que lo que más me ha encantado fue escribir los momentos de estos dos) y sí me pase de verga con Lincoln U,,w,,U**

**En fin, ya por fin puedo respirar tranquilo y solo me queda esperar el veredicto de los jueces.**

**Eso sí, perrísimo timeing que me marque sin querer pues en el momento en el que publico esto va a haber luna llena (¡Ella me dio el poder!) XD **

**De momento ya he hecho suficiente drama y horror aquí, así que es momento de volver al humor antes de que me den ganas de seguir tomando clorox.**

**Ahora sí volvió la votación para el siguiente Shot y déjenme decirles que ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS son humor, por lo que van a pasar un buen rato y no esperen cosas realmente serias ;D **

**Las opciones son:**

*****_**La preocupación del Señor Chang**_** [Continuación de mi Shot Sydcoln]**

*****_**Bro momento **_**[Bobbycoln]**

*****_**El cosplay de papá**_** [Sin kids]**

**No se olviden de votar por cual les llame más la atención. Les prometo que se van a reír y van a pasar un buen rato con todas las opciones.**

**En fin, se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki **

**Bye~**


	8. Bro Momento (Bobbycoln)

**AVISO: Para que no se espanten les aviso de antemano que pese a ser yaoi es puro humor. Así que tranquilos que no va a haber lemon ni nada por el estilo.**

* * *

**Bro Momento**

-¡Hermano eso fue increíble! Jamás pensé que podría comer, vomitar y luego volver a comer en un día

-¡Lo sé! ¡Fue asombroso! En especial el "Turbo Tobogán-hermano" ese fue espectacular – Bobby también exclamo feliz. – Lo único que no me gusto fue que Lori no pudiera acompañarnos, realmente quería ir al túnel del amor con ella

Hacía unas horas que Lincoln y Bobby fueron juntos a la feria del condado que hay cada año en el pueblo. Lo normal era que fueran familias, grandes grupos de adolescentes y por sobre todo parejas. Sin embargo, ellos dos se autodenominaron pareja de "herma-bros". Pero un caso curioso era que antes de que ellos dos fueran juntos. Bobby había acordado con Lori, la hermana mayor de Lincoln y actual novia que fueran juntos desde hacía unos cuantos días. Pero que por motivos del "destino"

-No te culpes hermano, no es tú culpa de que le diera una infección estomacal que le impidiera ir con nosotros, ya será para la próxima – Lincoln le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su bro, reconfortándolo.

-Tienes razón bro. Ya para la próxima. Ahora… ¡Saludo de bros! – De inmediato procedieron a hacer su "bro-saludo" durante casi diez minutos como buenos Bros que eran.

-¿Ya la terminamos? – Pregunto el Santiago un poco cansado del hombro y la muñeca.

-Sí, ya me cansé – Respondió Lincoln.

-Dale bebe – Con eso por fin dejaron de chocar puños.

-Ahhhh ya me había cansa- ¡Espera! ¿Me dijiste "bebe"? – Lincoln se dio cuenta de aquel detalle.

¿Acaso su bro le acababa de llamar como el mismo apodo que a su hermana?

-¡Oh! ¿te incomode? Lo siento es que estaba tratando de jotear contigo – Bobby levanto sus manos mientras daba su explicación.

-¿Jotear? ¿Eso qué es? – Más que incomodo, Lincoln se sintió confundido.

-Bueno verás, en mi patria. Esto de "jotear" lo hacemos en mi país, los que más lo hacen son los mejores amigos y se trata decirse cosas bonitas yendo casi a lo homosexual, pero sin serlo. Es decir, que actuamos como "jotos", que es como se les conoce vulgarmente a los homosexuales. ¿Sí vas agarrando la onda?

-Eso creo… ¿pero que la comunidad "LGBT ICKKCK Helicópteros y Licuadoras Apache" pueden encontrar eso ofensivo?

-Bro, ellos literalmente funaron a los caballitos de mar por poder cambiar de sexo. Y sí encontraron eso más ofensivo que jotear con tu compa pues supongo que está bien. Pero, en fin, el punto es que me emocione con esto de los Bros y pues creo que me adelante bastante a esto del joteo. Perdón bro

\- ¡No! ¡No es que me incomodara ni nada, supongo que es algo divertido! Solo que estaba desconcertado sobre lo que significaba eso, pero creo que no me molestaría. Quiero decir, es solo de juego, ¿verdad?

-Sí, bro es puro juego entre compas. Nada homo ni nada.

-Bueno, pues supongo que sí puedo hacerle el intento.

-¿Sí, lo vas a hacer? ¡Genial! Me alegra poder jotear contigo. Nunca antes había podido jotear bien con alguien – Bobby estaba ligeramente nervioso de lo que pudiera ser esto de jotear con un niño de once años. Sin embargo, se llevaba demasiado bien con el albino, así que esperaba de verdad que esto fuera divertido y para nada incómodo.

-Todo por ti, mi rey – Lincoln le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa bastante socarrona.

-Ah perro, ya le vas agarrando la onda ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Con ese comentario fue que ambos se echaron a reír.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Oye esto de jotear sí es divertido!

-Por eso quise intentarlo conmigo que en poco tiempo te volviste de mis mejores amigos.

-Awww, gracias Bro tú también te volviste de mis mejores amigos

-¿Super Bros?

-¡Super bros!

Ambos chocaron puños y luego soltaron otra risa.

-¡Hey bebe! Te invito un Flippie

-No tengo nada de hambre, pero esta bien, a un Flippie no lo niega nadie jajajajaja

-¡Vamos el último en llegar estaba bien hermoso! – Tras decir eso salieron de vuelta afuera para correr directo auto prestado de Bobby entre risas.

Lori que miraba toda esa escena sentada y oculta en el sofá de la sala solo rechino los dientes molesta. Luego de que la primogénita del matrimonio Loud planeara su plan de poner celoso a su novio para que por fin escapara de las garras de su hermano y volviera de nuevo a sus amorosos brazos usando a Clyde para eso. Pero su plan se vio frustrado por dos cosas. La primera fue que recordó que Clyde le daba asco, así que de inmediato lo descarto a él como candidato a ser el "suplente" de Bobby. Lori estaba desesperada, pero no tanto como para recurrir al niño acosador y patético. Cuando empezaba a considerar a otros candidatos que podría llevar ocurrió la segunda razón por la que su plan termino por desmoronarse. Por equivocación se termino comiendo uno de los emparedados de Lynn.

En ese momento tenía mucha hambre, así que no le dio importancia real. Lo malo es que Lynn tenía la mala costumbre de creerse mexicana por tratar de comer muchísimo picante. Literalmente fue la peor decisión.

Solo necesito un bocado para que todo su sentido del gusto desapareciera y fuera remplazado por un intenso picor que inundo todo su paladar a tal grado que comparo esa enchilada a literalmente tener la boca en llamas. Cabe resaltar que esos efectos ocurrieron mientras masticaba y terminaron de surtir efecto cuando trago ese bocado. Por supuesto que tiro aquella arma mortal disfrazada de un emparedado.

No paso ni dos horas cuando su estomago se retorció de ardor. La mezcla de sus fluidos gasticos más el añadido de picante artificial en exceso y con mucho colorante termino por hacer toda una revolución en sus entrañas.

Nadie quiso acercarse al baño por el resto del día.

Y ahora tenía que resignarse a ver con furia y celos como es que su novio salía a lo que antes había supuesto una gran cita con su hermanito de once años. Era realmente humillante. Lori solo esperaba a que este ridículo asunto de "Super bros" quedara en el olvido dentro de poco para que su novio hiciera lo debido para con su novia. Es decir, "Ahorcar a la ruca".

-Suspiro… menudo drama más trágico se ha vuelto esto para ti hermana… me interesa – Lucy le comento a su hermana con sumo interés, pero con la misma inexpresividad que la caracterizaba. De inmediato la rubia salto del susto.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! – La expresión; "Me cague del susto". Fue algo que sí se hizo realidad en esta ocasión.

**~0~0~0~**

**/20 años después/**

-¡Te digo que literalmente ya no puedo soportar esto entre Lincoln y Bobby! – Lori exclamo ante su mejor amiga, su voz carraspeaba de frustración. La ahora mujer Santiago de 37 años de edad estaba realmente frustrada. En realidad, era una frustración que se había aplazado durante veinte años.

Y eso era que su esposo no paraba de jotear con su hermano.

-Amiga, tenemos esta conversación todos los años. No creo que sea taaan grave – Carol escuchaba atenta, pero no podía mantener una compostura seria. Este "problema" de Lincoln y Bobby era algo que de verdad le causaba mucha gracia.

-¿No tan grave? ¡¿No tan grave?! ¡Llevo casi quince años casada con Bobby y literalmente no ha parado de hacerse el cariño con mi hermano! ¡Tú misma lo dijiste Carol, te hablo de esto cada año, pero solo te la pasas riéndote! – La mirada de pistola que Lori le daba a Carol hizo que esta última desviara la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Carol "Evans" Pingrey. La mujer que se caso con el Capitán America. la mujer que tiene más seguidores que el mismísimo Obama. La mujer que había financiado la colonización a Marte. La mujer que había hecho lo imposible… salvar a toda Latinoamérica y unirla en un país entero rígido por ella. La mujer que podía hablar sin que le preguntaran. La mujer que había marcado una huella en la historia de la humanidad. Prácticamente podía hacer casi todo lo que se propusiera.

Sin embargo, había algo que Carol admitía que no podía hacer por más que intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Y eso era no poder mirar a los ojos a su mejor amiga sin echarse a carcajear cada que hablaban de este tema en particular.

-Ya, ya, ya, tranquila, sabes que esos dos solo juegan. Tú sabes son mejores amigos y eso – A la Pingrey de verdad le costaba muchísimo no reírse. Era algo que no había podido hacer desde que vio a Lincoln y Bobby joteando por primera vez. La carcajada que se echo en aquella ocasión casi le cuesta la vida. Literalmente, se quedo sin aire de tanto reírse.

Lori solo tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho. - ¿Solo juegan…? Eh – Lori se cruzo de brazos dando un bufido fastidiada.

-Respira Lori, solo no te lo tomes tan a pecho – Carol trato de bajar la tensión del momento intentando calmar a su amiga.

-No. Simplemente no puedo. ¡No digas que me calme!

-Sí sigues frunciendo el ceño te van a salir arrugas amiga. Relájate, ya van a traer tu pastel de chocolate – Lori la miro ofendida.

-Ja ja ja ja que graciosa eres. "Te van a salir más arrugas mi mi mi mi". Nada más te recuerdo que tengo un ceño fruncido permanente debido a la cirugía plástica que me recomendaste.

-Ahí tú tuviste la culpa, que anotaste mal el nombre del doctor que te dije y te fuiste con otro – Carol se defendió.

-Como sea… ¿Sabes qué…? te voy a dar pruebas del porque esto del "Joteo" se ha salido del control – Lori comenzó a revisar su celular.

-Ay amiga, ya supéralo

-¡No! ¡Literalmente NUNCA voy a poder olvidar esto! ¡Solo mira Esto! – Lori le pego la pantalla de su celular en toda la cara de su amiga. Ella tuvo que tomar el celular para ver mejor la imagen en lugar de los pixeles de luz de la pantalla.

-Lori esto solo son ellos dos haciendo cosplay – Carol levanto una ceja curiosa. Ella sabía que una de las aficiones de tanto Lincoln como Bobby era hacer cosplay. Así que no entendía el porque eso era una prueba.

-¡Solo fíjate en los personajes que están vestidos!

-Lori yo no veo anime, que yo sí me baño

-¡No tarada! ¡Si los conoces, solo mira bien! – Carol volvió a mirar fijamente. Al principió no los reconoció, pero luego de un rato se dio cuenta.

-¡Oh son personajes de Jojo´s!

-¡Así es! ¡Lincoln esta siendo Giorno Giovanna y Bobby esta haciendo a Guido Mista! Están disfrazados de personajes de Jojo´s, Carol. ¡DE PERSONAJES DE JOJO´S! ¡¿Qué es más homosexual que eso?! – Carol volvió a mirar la foto. Ahí Lincoln estaba agarrando de la cintura a Bobby que dejaba su estomago al descubierto, este último apuntaba a la cámara un pequeño revolver. Ambos estaban imitando aquella pose que ambos personajes hicieron en su obra. Sin embargo, estaban hasta más pegados que los propios personajes originales y ambos parecían mirarse muy amorosos.

-Ya Lori, no exageres. Puede que Jojo´s tengo mucha testosterona, pero así es su estética. Eso lo hace memorable y distinguible de cualquier otra obra de ficción. Hacía años desde que no veía nada de esa franquicia. Deje de seguir la obra desde que acabo la parte 17 del manga.

-¡Eso no importa! El chiste es que están demasiado cariñosos. Pero bien, tal parece quieres más pruebas. Muy bien, te daré más pruebas. ¡Mira esto! – Esta vez Lori le mostro una foto de su propio sobrino. Es decir, el hijo de Lincoln. BJ.

-Pero sí él es tú sobrino. ¿Él que tiene que ver? – Carol, no volvió a comprender el punto de su amiga.

-Tú sola puedes darte cuenta, nada más diciendo su nombre.

-BJ

-¡No su apodo! ¡Su nombre real es Bobby Jr.! Literalmente, Lincoln le puso el mismo nombre que mi esposo.

-Pero sí Bobby en realidad se llama Roberto

-¡Detalles! Pero al parecer no te convence que mi hermano menor haya nombrado a su propio hijo como a mi esposo. Te voy a comentar que Bobby quería llamar "Lincoln" a Amanda en caso de que fuera varón y de no ser porque yo gane en el piedra, papel y tijeras. Ahora mismo Amanda se llamaría "Linka"

-Sigo sin verle el problema. Mucha gente nombre a sus propios hijos como seres queridos. En este caso, Lincoln es el mejor amigo de Bobby y viceversa. A parte. Reina, la otra hija de Lincoln no tiene su nombre relacionado a Bobby.

-¿Recuerdas lo que Bobby le escribió a Lincoln en su cumpleaños? Me refiero a lo del avión

-Decía algo así como; Todo por ti, mi Rei… oh…

-Sí… "oh" – Realmente para Carol todo esto era una revelación. No esperaba que su amiga estuviera tan paranoica como para prestarle suficiente atención como para notar todo eso.

-Mira, Lori, puede ser que Lincoln y Bobby sean más cariñosos que otros mejores amigos comunes. Pero tú me contaste que Bobby te dijo que Lincoln era como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

-¡Eso pensaba antes! ¡Pero estaba mal! ¡Ya que no jodas! ¡¿Qué mejor amigo aprecia tanto a alguien como para vender camisetas con la cara de su amigo, solo para que estas se hagan virales y de todo el dinero que gano con ellas se lo diera completamente a su amigo y no se quedara ni un centavo?!

-Lori, yo literalmente regale islas a uno de mis seguidores en sorteos de Instagram. No veo imposible que Bobby no hiciera eso.

-¡Bien! Entonces te daré mi prueba definitiva y esa es… ¡Que Lincoln se casó con la hermana menor de Bobby!

-¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Qué con eso? Cuando nos hicimos amigas una de las cosas que más me contabas era que Lincoln y la hermana de Bobby parecían tener algo de química y estabas segura que ellos dos eventualmente se harían novios.

-Carol, eso mismo dije con Luan cuando ella fue a una fiesta de una gótica chichona y lo contó en la cena. Literalmente comenzamos a shipearlas sin razón alguna, cuando ni Luan ni la chica se dijeron una sola palabra en aquella fiesta. Lo peor es que esa chica nos termino demandando por supuesto acoso de nosotras.

-Ah, cierto, ustedes son shipeadoras compulsivas. Pero eso todavía no explica lo de la hermanita de Bobby

-¡Precisamente por eso! Lincoln se caso con la hermanita de su mejor amigo. ¡Nada más por ser la hermanita de Bobby!

-Ay Lori, ahí si te estas inventando cosas absurdas. Si Lincoln y Ronnie Anne llevan casados sus añitos. Ya que de ser ese el caso, podría suceder lo mismo contigo. Después de todo eres la hermana mayor de Lincoln y este último es el mejor amigo de Bobby

-¡No digas tonterías! Yo sé que en el fondo de su corazón mi Bobby BuBu Osito me ama como loco. Y él jamás haría algo como eso – Esas palabras no convencieron ni un poco a Lori. De hecho, no podría convencer ni al más grande estúpido. Realmente Lori decía eso más como una desesperada que como alguien que tenía la certeza de lo que decía.

-Como sea, la cosa es que cuando conoces a Ronnie Anne lo único que puedes decir de ella es; "¿Quién mierda es capaz de aguantar a esta mujer insoportable?" – Carol iba a decir algo, pero mejor se lo guardo. – Ósea, esa chica ni en sus sueños iba a casarse con alguien. Es demasiado molesta, tosca y un sinfín de etcéteras. El punto es que ni él más masoquista querría casarse con una mujer como ella

-¿Ya podemos cambiar de tema?

-¡Por fin admites que tengo razón!

-No, no lo hago, es solo que ya estas diciendo cosas sin sentido Lori. Esta claro que este tema te molesta demasiado y eso puede estarte afectando.

-¡NO ESTOY LOCA!

-No estoy diciendo que estés loca. Solo te digo que cambiemos de tema. Para que ya no estés tan alterada.

-¡Ugh! ¡Bien! Pero esto no ha terminado.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas… ¡Mira ya sé! Hablemos de tú hija Amanda – Carol se mostró más animada.

-No tengo nada que decir acerca de ella – Lori por el otro lado se mostró totalmente escéptico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio no quieres hablar de tu única hija? ¡Es lo que toda mamá hace sin importar dejar en ridículo a sus criaturas!

Lori se encogió de hombres un tanto desanimada. – Para serte honesta Carol, ni le prestó atención a Amanda – Eso último realmente sorprendió a Carol. Sin embargo, al recordar lo obsesionada que estaba Lori con todo el tema de Lincoln y Bobby comenzó a tener sentido.

-Pero Lori, es tú única hija. No deberías de estar ignorando a tu hija, eso ya es negligencia – Carol miro seria a su amiga. La verdad sea dicha, Carol era la madrina de Amanda y ella adoraba a su ahijada. Así que no podía permitir que Lori no le prestara atención a su hija.

-Meh, es solo que… me siento algo decepcionada

-¿Estas decepcionada de Amanda? – Antes de que Carol le reclamara a su amiga, esta volvió a hablar.

-No precisamente de ella. Lo digo más por el hecho de que Amanda sea hija única.

-¿Eh? ¿Ósea que estas decepcionada de que sea hija única?

-Sí, quiero decir, mi sueño con Bobby era tener una gran familia tan grande como la que tuve. ¡Pero gracias a ese estúpido juego con Lincoln apenas y tenemos intimidad en la cama, ya que Bobby jamás deja de enviarse mensajes con Lincoln a todas horas y ni siquiera me presta atención!

-¿No sientes un deja vu? – Carol miro fijamente a su amiga quien le desvió la misma mirada apática que le estaba dando.

-No… como sea, la cosa es que… ¿Tienes idea de lo que siquiera me costó procrear a Amanda? ¡Literalmente tuve cortar el wifi y la luz, esconder el dinero, así como el cargador de su celular y por supuesto que le destrocé su celular! ¡Lo peor es que ni eso basto! Tuve que literalmente drogar a mi esposo con afrodisiacos. ¡Y lo que más me hizo hervir la sangre y lo que por ende termino de arruinar el sexo fue que escuche a Bobby balbucear el nombre de mi hermano!

Carol se froto las cienes. Antes había pensado que su amiga sobre exageraba las cosas, pero ahora de verdad se había pasado. Ya que prácticamente había confesado haber violado a su propio esposo.

Sin duda alguna Lori estaba obsesionada a niveles extremos con los juegos de Bobby y Lincoln.

-Mira Lori… solo… deja ese tema. Mira, concentrémonos en tú hija. Qué tal si yo te cuento algo que ella me conto, ¿Te parece? – Carol quería ya salir de ese tema, así que para retomar el tema que Lori desvió de nuevo hacía el principio. Solo esperaba que el chisme que le iba a contar a Lori despertara una clase de interés en esta última para con su hija.

-¡Agh! Bien

-Hace unas semanas Amanda me llamo y me contó que le gusta mucho un chico y me pidió que le diera unos consejos sobre cómo conquistarlo – Carol miro atenta a la reacción de Lori que a decir verdad no cambió casi nada.

-¿Te dijo el nombre del chico que le gusta? – Lori pregunto dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Tras ver que su amiga estaba dispuesta a seguir con el tema, Carol pudo volver a esbozar una sonrisa.

-No, pero me contó que ese chico es dos años menor que ella. Pero que a su parecer era mucho más lindo y maduro que los niños de su edad, aun fuera un poco nerd

-¿Nada más eso?

-No, me contó otras cosillas acerca del chico. Dijo que tenía una cara muy adorable, es tímido, un poco bajito para un niño de once. Pero que aún con su timidez es bastante atento.

-¿No describió como es físicamente?

-Mmmmm… ahí si no me dijo casi nada, solo me dijo que tenía pecas y dientes de conejo – Entre más escuchaba sobre el supuesto enamorado de su hija, su mente empezaba a imaginarse el como lucía el chico. Curioso era que usaba de modelo a su sobrino BJ para imaginarse al chico.

-¿Qué más dijo?

-El punto es que me pidió consejos, pero antes de eso le pregunte unas cuantas cosas como; ¿Si es de su escuela? ¿Si es reciente su pequeño enamoramiento? ¿Si lo conozco? Y bueno, casi todo lo que ya te conté antes. Me respondió que no era de su escuela en Great Lake City pues él vive en Royal Woods, pero que gracias a que Bobby visita mucho Royal Woods por… eh – Carol paro en seco cuando se dio cuenta del nombre que iba a mencionar

-Lincoln… – Gruño el nombre de su propio hermano.

-Sí… Linc, bueno, el punto es que Bobby siempre la lleva con ella por lo que puede visitarlo muy seguido. También me dijo que el niño llevaba gustándole desde ya hace bastante tiempo, solo que se dio cuenta de eso hace unos meses. Y sí, al parecer llevan su buen tiempo conociéndose. Y lo último que le pregunte sobre sí lo conozco. lo evadió, así que sospecho que sí lo conozco.

-¿Y qué consejos le diste?

-Bueno, primero le pide un poco más de contexto sobre lo que quería hacer en específico, ya que me dijo algo así que ya iban saliendo desde hace poco tiempo, pero me dijo que quería concretar bien su relación, pues quería dar el siguiente paso con el muchachito. Aunque me dijo que debía de ser rápido, no tarde en deducir que tiene competencia más competencia por el chico y no quiere que se lo arrebaten.

-Menudo chulada de niño debe de ser como para que dos niñas quieran tener una relación amorosa con él – Parecía ser que Lori prestaba más atención a lo que Carol decía. Sin embargo, algo la molestaba y era que no paraba de pensar en su sobrino BJ. Con todas las descripciones que dieron, era el único que se le venía en mente.

-También pensé eso, pero bueno luego de que bromeara con ella un poco. Le di unos consejos.

-¿Qué clase de consejos?

-Tranquila que no soy una depravada. Solo le dije que fuera tomando más iniciativa o le diera más confianza al niño para que también vaya animándose. También le dije que podía darse la libertad de ser más cariñosa con él. Obviamente en el momento adecuado. Y por último bromee con ella de que en caso de no de estar en total desesperación siempre puede quedar embarazada de él para tener algo que los ate permanentemente.

-¿En serio le diste ese consejo a mí hija?

-Admito que no fue tan divertido como espere, pero por favor, Amanda es una chica muy lista y sabrá identificar una broma algo subida de tono. Tú sabes que ella ya esta iniciando con la pubertad así que empezara con esa clase de cambios en su cuerpo, por lo que ni me extraño cuando me dijo que quería algo serio con ese chico.

-Está bien, eso espero… - Sabía que su hija no era precisamente inocente en el sentido de no saber de esa clase de temas. Pero su mente seguía molestándola con esa imagen de su sobrino. Es como si todo lo que dijo su hija fuera que le gustaba su primo. Aún con eso, Lori admitía que a lo mejor todavía estaba paranoica con todo el tema de su esposo y hermano, por lo que solo era su mente imaginándose cosas que no pasaban.

-Tranquila, de todos modos, ambas sabemos que los primeros enamoramientos casi nunca duran, pero igual que tengan sus momentos bonitos ya sea para bien o para mal. En fin, luego de eso me agradeció por los consejos y me dijo que los probaría, nos despedimos y colgó.

-¿Eso fue todo? ¿No contó algo más?

-Eh… creo que… ¡Ah sí! Me dijo que el chico era muy fan de Star Trek

-¡ES BJ! ¡A MI HIJA LE GUSTA SU PRIMO!

-¿Qué?

-¡NO LO VES, LINCOLN Y SU DECENDENCIA ESTÁN CORROMPIENDO A MI FAMILIA! ¡Sabía que esas canas tenían una clase de poderes especiales!

-Ahí vamos de nuevo… - Carol suspiro cansada. La Pingrey ya podía mirarse en poco tiempo tratando de convencer a su amiga de que todo lo que estaba diciendo era una locura.

**~0~0~0~**

**/En otro lado/**

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo Syd! ¡El joteo de Lincoln y Bobby se salió de control totalmente!

-Bestie, es solo un juego amiga. Sabes que esos dos solo juegan demasiado. Eso es todo.

-¡Syd por el amor a dios, Lincoln tiene 31 años y Bobby tiene 37! ¿No te parecen demasiado viejos como para estar seguir con esos jueguitos maricas?

Syd "Parker" Chang. Era conocida como la mujer más bella en la actualidad. Una mujer que quedara para siempre en los libros de historia, así como en la cultura popular. Una mujer que era considerada modelo a seguir en todo el mundo. Casada ni más ni menos que con el reconocido empresario fundador de "Parker Industries", Peter Parker [También se dice que es muy amiga de Spiderman]. Una mujer que hallo la cura del cáncer, del racismo, de la corrupción y del mal Wi-Fi. La que acabo con la hambruna en todo el mundo y la que consiguió que las waifus 2D cobraran vida. Y, ante todo, una excelente actriz que cada que participa en una película termina nominada a todos los premios existentes. Sin embargo, justamente en este preciso momento Syd utilizaba todos sus dotes actorales para poder pretender tomar en serio a su amiga, cuando en realidad estaba conteniendo las grandes carcajadas que querían salir de su boca ya que todo este asunto del joteo entre Bobby y Lincoln la mataba de risa.

-Ronnie hay gente en Twitter que se queja por un pelo en su sopa teniendo cuarenta años. Créeme que es una suerte que ni Linc ni Bobby sean así. Como dije, la gente pese a su edad puede seguir teniendo comportamientos infantiles de alguna u otra manera. Mientras no dañe a los demás esta bien, se van a burlar de ti, pero esta bien dentro de lo que cabe.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Entonces explícame esto de aquí! – De inmediato Ronnie Anne le entrego su celular a su amiga.

-Es solo Lincoln y Bobby haciendo cosplay – Syd realmente no vio nada de raro en esa foto.

-Mira bien a los personajes

Syd volvió a echarle una mirada y reconoció a los personajes. Bobby estaba vestido del cura demente, Enrico Pucci mientras que Lincoln estaba vestido del infame Dio Brando. Personajes extremadamente varoniles del exitosísimo manga Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que se vistan de "ZA WUARDO" y "MADE IN HEAVEN"? – Syd no pudo evitar reír un poco. Sencillamente no pudo evitarlo.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡Por favor, no ves esa foto, literalmente están acostados en una cama King Size con Lincoln sin camisa dejando que Bobby se acueste en sus pectorales siendo personajes de jojo´s! ¡DE JOJO´S MUJER!

-Vamos Ronnie, sabes que solo interpretan a los personajes. Hacer un buen cosplay no solo es vestirse como los personajes, también se trata de meterse en su papel y ahí se ve que ellos dos son muy buenos cosplayers

-Syd… los que hacen eso son los actores y actrices. Los que hacen cosplay nada más se caracterizan de los personajes. ¡Deberías saberlo!

-Quizás, pero se aprecia más un buen cosplay cuando hay una excelente interpretación por parte de las personas.

-Veo que eso no te convence. ¡Entonces mira esto! – Arrebatándole el celular de la mano, Ronnie busco otras fotos por unos cuantos segundos hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba – Mira las capturas que le tome de sus conversaciones cuando le robe el celular a mí marido.

-Espera. ¿Le robaste el celular a Linc?

-¡Solo mira las capturas, quieres!

Syd miro la captura y casi se comienza a carcajear cuando vio el como tiene agregado Lincoln a Bobby.

_**[MI Osito BB (En línea)]**_

**Yo: **

¿Me haces un favor (8'0)?

_**Mi Osito BB:**_

_¿Qué BeBe?_

**Yo: **

Que cuando vengas, me beses ):

_**Mi Osito BB:**_

_Ya no hay que jotear wey :(_

_Mi esposa y mi hija piensan que soy joto :(_

**Yo: **

Tienes razón y a parte creo que me estoy enamorando de ti :(

_**Mi Osito BB:**_

_Me encantas :(_

**Yo: **

Tú a mi más :(

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Syd no pudo aguantar más y se echo a reír. Ronnie Anne por su lado la miro de mala manera, pero eso ni le importo a la Chang que se carcajeaba. Estuvo así durante casi cinco minutos que por fin perdió el aliento.

-Uff… uff… aahhh… ugghh… me duele el estómago… jajaja… ¡auch! – Syd se abrazo a sí misma tratando de apaciguar el constante dolor en sus costillas, pero lo que el dolor no pudo quitarle fue la gran sonrisa aun presente en su rostro.

-¿Terminaste? – Ronnie Anne pregunto en un tono serio y ofendida. Su amiga solo asintió y se inhalo y exhalo mucho aire.

-Aaaghhh… ya… continua… uff… hacía tiempo que no reía así je – Syd se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de su rostro. La morena solo bufó.

-¿Entendiste mi punto o no?

-La verdad no he cambiado de opinión. Tampoco es que haya notado mucho más allá de los cinco minutos que me estuve riendo.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Qué no ves que mi propio hermano me está bajando a mi esposo?!

-Recuerda que Bobby está casado Ronnie

-¿Y eso qué? Él está casado con la bruja de Lori

-¡Oye, recuerda que también es la hermana de Lincoln!

-No importa, sinceramente, es solo una zorra. Tú dices eso porque no la conoces. Pero te puedo decir que es una bruja pedorra, sigo sin entender que es lo que le vio mi hermano antes de que se hiciera amigo de Lincoln. Literalmente lo único que se me ocurre es que tenía buen cuerpo, pero nada más o puede que incluso nada más se haya casado con ella para ser parte de la misma familia de su mejor amigo, yo que sé. Pero ahora no me cabe ninguna duda que Bobby quiere quitarme a mi esposo.

-Vamos Ronnie, si Bobby hubiera querido eso, ¿Por qué no intento hacer eso antes de casarse?

-Por la regla del joteo

-¿La qué?

-La regla del joteo que tiene los hombres que dice que: _El que no jotea es joto de verdad_; Bobby simplemente estaba bajo presión social y familiar como para aclarar sus sentimientos.

-¿Te estas inventando todo esto?

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué inventaría algo así?!

-Porque estas obsesionada con esos dos

-No lo estoy

-Si lo estas

-No lo estoy

-Si lo estas

-¡Que no joder!

-Okey, okey, okey… si con eso puedes dormir en la noche esta bien. No estas obsesionada (Aunque sí lo estés…) – Eso último lo pensó para sus adentros, no que su amiga es enojara más.

-Syd lo único que debes entender es que esto tiene que parar, este problema me esta afectando a mi y a… - Antes de seguir hablando fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-¿Y exactamente en qué te afecta?

-Me afecta sentimental y psicológicamente. Y no solo a mí, sino también a mis niños.

-Yo los veo muy bien, en realidad. Ayer estuve jugando Valorant con BJ y Reina durante horas y estaban tan animados como siempre.

-Tú porque no los ves en persona, pero tiene comportamientos inusuales en los niños

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se comportan mis ahijados?

-BJ se la pasa jugando videojuegos todo el día y viendo sus series espaciales de nerds. Reina se la pasa casi todo el día en el celular o en la laptop viendo esos dibujitos chinos. Esos no son comportamientos adecuados para los niños, ya que ni siquiera socializan.

-¿Bromeas, cierto? Porque te recuerdo que desde hace décadas los niños hacen eso. A parte que esos dibujitos no son chinos, son japoneses y se llama anime. Y no está mal que BJ tenga apreció a las series de ciencia ficción, buena parte de mi carrera como actriz he actuado en películas de ese estilo.

-Sí, pero ellos dos ni socializan con alguien que no sea familia

-Eso es porque BJ es demasiado tímido como para poder iniciar una conversación con otra persona a la que no le tiene confianza y Reina si tiene amigos, solo que prefieren hacer cosas en línea.

-¡Lo vez cosas de raros! ¡Cuando tenía su edad pateaba a todos los que fueran así!

-Eso es porque tú eras una bully. Literalmente así fue como conociste a Lincoln. Tú lo eras su bully personal hasta que te empezó a gustar.

-¡Eso fue porque Lincoln es un patético! Y de seguro son sus genes los que ocasionan esos comportamientos nerds en mis hijos – Syd rodo los ojos. A veces se preguntaba el como es que ellas dos se habían vuelto amigas.

-Bueeeno. Ya me dijiste el como ese asunto de Linc y Bobby "afecta" a tus hijos. Ahora… ¿En específico qué te afecta?

-¡Soy ignorada completamente! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que siquiera cuesta tener intimidad con él?! ¡Me costó casi un mes sin luz, ni agua, ni señal, ni dinero para poder procrear a BJ y Reina! Si no fuera que ambos son mellizos ten por seguro que solo tendríamos un hijo o hija. ¡También es que no me siento apreciada!

-¿Lincoln no te aprecia?

-¡LITERALMENTE LE DICE A BOBBY COSAS MIL VECES MÁS BONITAS QUE A MI! ¿Recuerdas esa vez en el cumpleaños de Bobby?, Que llego Lincoln dedicándole una canción que hizo llorar a Bobby sino también a toda mi familia ¡incluyéndome! A mi solo me dice cosas como: "Te ves bien" "Sí, sí, sí, te quiero Ronnie"

A Syd este problema de su amiga comenzaba a darle un dolor de cabeza. Sin lugar a dudas, Ronnie Anne solo estaba celosa. Muuuuuy celosa. Demasiado celosa.

-Ya tengo suficiente con tener que lavar los calcetines y calzoncillos pegajosas y húmedas de Jr. – Con ese comentario, Syd vio la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema.

-¿BJ por fin se está tocando?, Era de esperarse, el pequeñín. Ahora su mejor amiga será Manuela jajaja

-En realidad… esas eran prendas de BJ que se le habían perdido y las encontré en el cuarto de Reina. La verdad, es que hasta para mi es bastante raro

-¿What? – Esa revelación sorprendió a Syd que no se espero eso, en lo absoluto.

-Espera… ¡ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE LINCOLN NUNCA ME HA DICHO "CARIÑO"! ¡CARAJOOOOOOOO!

-Ay no de nuevo…

**~0~0~0~**

Roberto "Bobby" Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr. Se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa mirando su celular con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Con una risa ahogada vio el mensaje que le dejo su mejor amigo. Lincoln Marie Loud. A quien tenía agregado en Whatsapp como "El espermatozoide de mi vida".

_**[El espermatozoide de mi vida (En línea)]**_

**Yo:**

Eh wey, ¿viste el vídeo de la Tula de Tony Stark?

_**El espermatozoide de mi vida:**_

_¡Si bb!_

_Tremenda Tula de 8 cm :0_

**Yo:**

¡De todos modos, no se compara a mi tula de 9 cm kbron!

_**El espermatozoide de mi vida:**_

_Obvió bb_

_Tú tula es inigualable_

_La que me das todos los días 7w7_

**Yo:**

La tuya es monstruosa cariño

Literalmente son 20 cm de puro poder weeee

Ni el pinche Shrek verde se compara contigo ;)

_**El espermatozoide de mi vida:**_

_No digas esas cosas bb que me sonrojas_ _(__ ͡^ /__▿/__ ͡^)_

**Yo:**

Solo digo hechos. Nadie se compara contigo, ni en tula ni en culito chikita ( ͡~ ▿ ͡°)👌

_**El espermatozoide de mi vida:**_

_Ya weeeeeyyyyyy_

_Que me enamoras más_ _( ͡ ᴗ ͡ )_

**Yo:**

Y tú me prendes bien cañón… ( ͡🔥 ͜ʖ ͡🔥)👌

_**El espermatozoide de mi vida:**_

_Y tú a mi más 7w7_

Entre risas Bobby se reía de la conversación. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba en lo siguiente que le iba a escribir a su "bb" llego su esposa y lo vio fijamente.

Lori venía de muy mal humor. Venía de discutir con Carol acerca sobre la teoría de la tierra plana. La Loud venía muy molesta con su amiga con no aceptar el hecho de que la tierra era plana y vivían en una simulación creada por seres sin vida social y con ganas de escribir experiencias que jamás harán realidad por medió de la escritura de Fanfics. Aún con todas las pruebas que le presento Lori del grupo de Facebook que formaba parte llamado: "¡Suéltenme que no estoy loco!"

Y lo único que le esperaba al volver a casa era ver a su marido pegado y absorto en el celular riéndose de vez en cuando. Lori venía harta con esto del "Joteo" así que decidió ponerle fin de una vez por todas hablando con el responsable de todo este problema.

-(¡Lincoln te voy a hacer un puto pretzel humano!) – Con ese pensamiento lleno de furia se encamino hacía su esposo y de improvisto para el hombre le arrebato su celular.

-¡Oye! – Bobby exclamo por su celular, pero al mirar a su esposa quien lo veía con una cara de pocos amigos, simplemente se sintió diminuto ante la feroz mirada de la bestia con la que se casó.

De inmediato, Lori miro los mensajes. La furia e ira incontenible que sintió la hizo crujir los dientes. La mujer de 37 años le marco a su hermano quien no paso ni dos segundos cuando contesto.

-¡ESCUCHAME PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO!

_-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS "ESTÚPIDO" PINCHE ZORRA?! _

Lori abrió los ojos. Esa no era la voz de Lincoln, era la voz de su esposa. La castrosa Ronnie Anne.

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía con Bobby. Lincoln Marie Loud se encontraba sentado en su cocina riéndose de todos los mensajes que se mandaba con mejor amigo.

Esperaba a que le contestara el mensaje que le envió ansioso. Solo veía el "Mi Osito BB está escribiendo". Estaba tan absorto en sus mensajes que ni noto como es que su esposa con problemas para la ira se encontraba detrás de él con una sartén en sus manos.

Ronnie miraba furiosa a su pareja. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero a la vez quería besarlo y chuparle el pito a su esposo. Era una relación en extremo tóxica. Hasta sus propios hijos se daban cuenta de eso. Lo peor de todo es que sería más tóxica de no ser porque sin importar que cosa abusiva la hiciera Ronnie Anne, Lincoln ni siquiera la volteaba a ver todo por estar riendo por todas las conversaciones que tenía con su mejor amigo 24/7.

-¡DIME QUE SOY LINDA, MALDITO MARICÓN! – Con ese grito golpeo la cabeza de su esposo que cayo a suelo en un tremendo K.O.

Cuando Ronnie iba a empezar a golpearlo en el suelo miro el celular de su marido y empezó a checar su conversación. Cuando leyó todos los mensajes estaba dispuesta a usar su chancla de piedra en contra de su esposo. Inesperadamente, una llamada de Bobby se hizo presente. Ni se lo pensó cuando atendió a la llamada.

_-¡ESCUCHAME PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO!_

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS "ESTÚPIDO" PINCHE ZORRA?! – Le contesto de inmediato. Reconoció de quien se trataba cuando escucho los gritos de gata puta.

_-¡Mira quién es la que contesta el celular de mi marica hermano! ¡La puta de su "mujer"!_

-Escúchame pendeja. Te voy a partir toda tu puta madre. ¡Ya me tienes hasta la verga con tus pendejadas gringas de cagada!

_-¡Te estoy esperando puta zorra de burdel!_

-¡Vas a necesitar un mejor insulto pinche anoréxica y con arrugas en las nalgas!

_-¡Con que quieres que te haga llorar como la chica fácil con pésima autoestima porque a nadie le agrada! _

-Habla la pinche oxigenada a la que ni su propia familia la quiere. ¡Entiende que tú madre te quiso abortar, pero no tuvo opción! ¡Entiende que no te parió, sino que te cago, por eso saliste retrasada!

_-¡A ti tampoco te quiere, es más, bailaron "El Curikitaka" cuando te fuiste de la casa como lo hizo tú papá cuando se enteró que existías! ¡Hizo bien pues quien quisiera tener que criar a un pinche simio que se come solo sabe odiarse a sí misma!_

-¡HABER PUTA TE VOY A PARTIR TODA TU PUTA MADRE!

_-¡TE ESPERO "TAQUITO" PARA REVENTARTE LA CARA A GOLPES!_

Los insultos de ambas llegaron a tal punto en el que se dejaron de escuchar sus voces que fueron remplazados por los gritos de chimpancés que solo saben tirarse mierda la una a la otra.

Curiosamente, Lincoln despertó adolorido luego del golpe que le metieron. Se sobo la cabeza tratando de apaciguar el dolor mientras miraba al animal con el que se caso hablando por su celular.

Luego de un rato sobándose la cabeza y escuchando los gritos sin sentido de su esposa se acerco cuidadosamente a esta y de su bolsillo saco el celular de Ronnie. La mujer ni cuenta se dio.

Busco entre los contactos de su esposa el whatsapp de su hermana Lori. La encontró como; "La Pendeja oxigenada". De lo poco que pudo entender de los gritos de su esposa, descubrió que hablaba con Lori. Por lo que supuso que Lori también le quito el celular a Bobby y sabiendo que dos grandes mentes piensan igual sabía que Bobby haría lo mismo que él

Y efectivamente, fue de esa manera pues mientras Lori gritaba cosas que el Santiago no podía entender, le quito sutilmente su celular y busco el contacto de su hermanita [A quien encontró como: "La Enana Frijolera"]para hablar con su bro.

_**[La Pendeja oxigenada (En línea)]**_

**Yo:**

Weeeey

¿Qué pedo con tu hermana?

_**La Pendeja oxigenada:**_

_Que pedo con la tuya_

_Entro a la casa y me quito el cel_

_Luego me miro bien culero_

**Yo:**

A mi me metieron un putazo

Aun me duele :'C

_**La Pendeja oxigenada:**_

…

**Yo:**

Que paso bb?

No me vas a decir algo bonito :C

_**La Pendeja oxigenada:**_

_Perdón bro_

_Pero con lo poco que entiendo de lo que Lori esta gritando, sé que algo tenemos que ver_

_Y…_

**Yo:**

¿Y?

¿Qué con eso?

Eso es problema de ellas

¿No?

_**La Pendeja oxigenada:**_

…

**Yo:**

BB…

Me estas asustando…

¿Qué vas a hacer?

_**La Pendeja oxigenada:**_

_Yo…_

_Creo que lo mejor es dejar de hablarnos_

_Dejar de jotear_

**Yo:**

¡¿QUUEEEEE?!

BB NO PIENSALO BIEN

NO TIENES PORQUE TOMAR MEDIDAS TAN EXTREMAS

_**La Pendeja oxigenada:**_

_Sorry bro…_

_A mi también me duele muchísimo tener que hacer esto_

**Yo:**

NOOOOOOO

BRO

¡HABLEMOS DE ESTO PORFAVOR!

¡NO ME DEJES!

D'':

_**La Pendeja oxigenada:**_

_Lo siento Lincoln…_

_Te amo mucho bro…_

_Adios…_

**Yo:**

¡AMOR!

¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!

**{"La Enana frijolera" te ha bloqueado. No puedes enviar mensajes}**

Ese mensaje en la pantalla rompió en miles de millones de pedazos el corazón del albino. Quien soltó el celular de mientras temblaba incontrolablemente. Un incomprensible y horripilante dolor lo golpeo. Las lagrimas desconsoladas no se hicieron esperar en el hombre de 31 años que lloraba desconsolado en el suelo gritando una y otra vez el nombre de su bro.

Por su parte, Bobby estaba tan destrozado como su bro. Las lagrimas salieron libremente mientras que solo sufría en silencio, el hombre se encontraba totalmente destrozado. Su mente trataba de consolarlo diciéndole que había hecho bien. Sin embargo, su corazón le suplicaba desbloquear a su bro y decirle que todo; ¡Es una prank bro!

Mientras todo ese caos sucedía. BJ miraba todo desde la sala sin expresión alguna.

-Wow… así que a eso se le conoce como "Bro momento". Meh, no da tanta risa como decían – BJ que todo este tiempo había estado escuchando de primera mano todo lo que ocurrió y solo se limitó a seguir jugando su consola. Eso hasta que escucho el timbre de la casa.

BJ al oír el timbre de la casa y al ver que sus padres estaban totalmente en sus problemas dio un suspiro y dejo el control de su Switch y fue a abrir la puerta.

En el momento en que la abrió sintió sus músculos tensarse y un sudor frío bajar de su cien al ver quien se encontraba ahí.

-¡Hola Osito BooBoo~! – La chica rubia un poco más alta que él vestida con un lindo vestido negro con bordes rosados, zapatillas blancas y una diadema negra con moño. De inmediato abrazo al niño que se encontraba colorado, acurrucando su cabeza contra la cabeza de BJ.

-¡¿Amanda?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡El tío Bobby le acaba de romper el corazón a mí papá hace solo unos minutos!

-Me escape de casa para venir a verte, osito booboo~ – La chica rubia empezó a frotar su cara contra la de su primo de una manera muy parecida a la de un gato.

-¡¿Te escapaste?! ¡¿Pero qué dirán tus papás?!

-¿Eso importa? Mamá está obsesionada con una supuesta relación entre nuestros dos papás y se la pasa conspirando mientras esta en el baño, y papi estaba mandando memes a tú papá. Ni cuenta se van a dar – Dicho eso empezó a darle besos al niño en la nuca. El chico cerro los ojos con un fuerte sonrojo marcado.

-Ya prima… esto está mal, hay que cortar… - BJ miro nervioso esperando que su madre que seguía gritando o su padre llorando en el suelo. O peor aún su hermana se diera cuenta de lo que cariñosa que estaba siendo su prima.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… pensé que teníamos algo especial… - Amanda miro casi entre lágrimas a su primo.

-Tú sabes que esto no podría funcionar. Solo nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas

-¡¿Es porque no soy linda como Reina, no es cierto?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca dije eso! Escucha eres muy, pero muy bonita. Eso jamás lo dudes, eres muy agradable, divertida, amorosa, eres popular. Eres lo mejor, de acuerdo, solo que… yo no soy el indicado para ti. No es por ti, es por mi – Amanda empezó a sollozar poniendo más nervioso a Bobby Jr.

-Ya prima, tranquila – El jovencito la abrazo. Le dio unas suaves palmaditas en su espalda mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su prima. Luego de estar así unos pocos minutos, la niña paro de llorar.

-Bien… tienes razón Osito BooBoo… pero… al menos… ¿Puedes hacerme el amor una última vez? – La niña tomo las manos de su amado primito y lo miro con ojos de cachorrito. El niño sonrió reconfortante.

-Sí, esta bien. Créeme que es por nuestro bien – Le dio un beso en la frente y la miro fijamente. La niña se sonrojo por la mirada del muchacho y le sonrió devuelta.

-Solo déjame ir al baño primero, Bobby

-Claro, te espero en mi cuarto – Luego de decir eso subió las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de su prima. – (¡Genial! Por fin pude convencer a Amanda de dejar esto. Ahora solo queda convencer a Reina de que los hermanos no se besan o se corren dentro de la boca del otro)

Cuando BJ salió del rango de visión de Amanda. La expresión de esta última cambió drásticamente. Paso de su triste sonrisa a una cara arrugada en traición y dolor.

-Esto no se va a quedar así primito… Voy a asegurar de que nunca me dejaras – Mientras decía eso conteniendo sus lagrimas nuevamente, tomo los condones que había traído consigo y un alfiler que guardaba en su cabello y empezó a pinchar los preservativos.

-Más te vale cuidarme a mí y a nuestro retoño con mucho amor Osito BooBoo~ – Con una sonrisa maliciosa guardo el alfiler y los condones y subió las escaleras meneando las caderas con muchos ánimos.

-¡Que perra zorra! – Reina quien se había ocultado viendo todo el caos, presenció lo que su prima hizo y pretendía hacer. - ¡Maldita! ¡Esa era mi idea! Así que dos pueden jugar el mismo juego perra. ¡Mi hermanito nada más será mío! – Con esa declaración hecha, tomo los condones que guardaba junto a un alfiler de su cabello y empezó a pinchar los preservativos al igual que su prima. Luego de eso se quito su blusa dejando al descubierto su bra y corrió hacía la habitación de su hermanito que puedo escuchar gemidos provenientes de ahí.

Y mientras sus hijos hacían cosas moralmente incorrectas y pecaminosas. Las madres se lanzaban mierda la una a la otra. Y los padres… ellos sufrían por perder a su bro.

Cosas de hombres.

**~0~**

**Recuerden raza: ****El que no jotea… es joto de verdad.**

**Y Rega… si ves esto… este shot te lo dedico… feliz cumpleaños con unos cuantos meses de retraso ;D **

**XDDDDD**

**Puto mamón que soy, el men que todavía me ayuda en "It´s Hard Life" y yo dedicándole un Shot yaoi cuando me pidió un Ronniecoln lemon **_**[Realmente no me pidió nada, pero si lo ilusione con eso jsjsjsjsjs]**_** Sin contar que su cumple paso desde ya hace como uno o dos meses. **

**Como sea, Rega te amo wey #NoHomo :3**

**En fin, dejando mis pendejadas debo de decir que me divertí bastante haciendo este Shot, ya que en lo personal me causa mucha gracias las joteadas. Son muy divertidas que quieren que le haga jajajaja**

**Y ustedes tampoco no se hagan de la vista gorda que para serles honesto pensé que ganaría el Sydcoln, pero bien que les gusta el Yaoi en el fondo culeros xDDDDD**

**Ahhhh la neta si se mamaron.**

**Aparte que no tiene que ver realmente con el tema, pero luego de verme las 5 partes animadas de Jojo Bizarre Adventure me declaro Jojo fan, así que ha chupar pito UwU**

**Bueno, ahora nada más para poner mi excusa del porque tardo tanto, nada más aviso que ya volví a entrar a clases y pues bueno, es mi último año en la preparatoria así que debo de echarle ganas. Sin contar que estoy tomando un vicio al Among us y próximamente me estaré viciando bien chido al Dead Space luego de publicar este Shot.**

**Dejando esa excusa de lado ahora déjenme avisarles que esperen ansiosos más actualizaciones de esta colección ya que últimamente me han llegado ideas, pero brutales que les aseguro les encanta. Pero bueno, ya llegaremos a eso pronto… ;3**

**Ahora para la próxima votación decidí hacer algo con los Sin kids. Que ya desde hace un tiempo quiero escribir de ellos y tengo buenas ideas en mente para ellos.**

**Otra cosa que comentarles es que voy a empezar a darles como una especie de descripciones de lo que trataría el Shot, obviamente evitando contar cosas de suma importancia que vayan a ocurrir. Y uno que otro comentario mío al respecto.**

*****_**Cuando nos conocimos [Glyle]**_

**Para los que no entendieron es un Lyle x Gloom. Será muy sencillo y tratara de cómo se conocieron ambos. Bastante sencillo, bastante dulce y con olor a limón. No habrá lemon si eso temen, ya que la verdad ya hay suficiente de eso. Y en mi opinión, la razón por la que una parte de las personas en el fandom odian este ship es por ser el más explotado para las cosas +18 **_**[Las cosas como son .jpg] [Eso o porque son Lemyfaggs :p]**_

**A mí me agradan ambos personajes y me gustaría hacer algo lindo con ellos. Para que la gente vea que no son tan malos como piensan.**

*****_**Family Sin Stories: Lenicoln**_

**Haber, les pongo un rápido contexto. ¿Ubican al artista AdullPerson?, estoy seguro que han visto al menos un dibujo suyo. Este gran artista hizo unos mini-comics mostrando a cada familia del Loudcest con su respectivo Sin kids. De Lori hacía Lily. **

**Se podría de decir que "Family Sin Stories" será una categoría en mi colección de Shots donde abarcare un día cotidiano en la vida de cada familia del Loudcest, obviamente colocando a sus respectivos Sin kids. Pero ojo, que no solo serán los originales que todos conocen, habrá otros sin kids nuevos **_**[Para casi todos ustedes]**_** que estoy seguro pueden desconocer los cuales yo considero son buenos y daría mi granito de arena para hacerlos algo conocidos.**

**Lo normal sería ir tomando un orden como lo hizo AdullPerson, es decir, empezaría por la familia del Loricoln e iría bajando hasta terminar con el Lilycoln, ¡pero meh! La neta Leni tiene mi favoritismo aquí y mis ganas de hacer algo con ella y sus hijos.**

**Debo de recalcar que los hijos que usaré serán: Kuco Loud [La más desconocida], Liena Loud [La más conocida], Lyle Loud [El segundo más conocido] y Bed Loud [Mucho potencial] **

**Y sí, estoy consciente que Bed es adoptada, pero en cualquier versión que veas de ella. La pequeña considera a Lincoln como un padre, así que también la cuento.**

**Es probable que termine agregando otro sí es que capta lo suficiente mi atención y logra interesarme. Ya veré yo luego como incorporarlo en el Shot en un futuro.**

**Otra cosa que agregar es que ya próximamente para otra encuesta para futuros Shots solo podré de opciones shots de esta "categoría", solo que no los esperen en orden de edad.**

**Ahora que lo pienso esto también puede ser una historia a parte de mi colección, pero bueno, si en un futuro decido separarla de mi colección lo haré y ya será con orden… creo :b**

**En fin, creo que ya me alargué con este xd**

*****_**¡No toques a mi osito!**_

**Se podría decir que será un BJ x Vikki [Hija del Nikkicoln] bastante sencillo y pues si les cuento a más sobre lo que va más que eso simplemente, ya sabrán como acaba y no, no me refiero al lemon. Todavía necesito practicar para hacer uno de esos, sino que será demasiado predecible xD**

**Esta última sinceramente la improvise gracias a la idea que un amigo menciono, y como no tenía otra tercera idea para otro One-Shot que traerles pues tome prestada. Como dice el meme: ****Sobrevivir, adaptarse y vencer .JPG**

**En fin, creo que eso sería todo. Esperen una actualización de "El albino callejero" o "La enfermedad llamada AMOR" **_**[Si no es que me da por hacer otro Shot jsjsjs] **_**todo depende de como fluyan las ideas en mi mente.**

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye~ **


End file.
